Pokemon: The Adventure, Love, and Hardship of a Homeless Trainer
by 4fireking
Summary: Murder. Mystery. Adventure. Rising. Patrick Strong, once a great singer, now a homeless boy. Patrick was stealing, but ended up meeting Professor Juniper and get his starter Pokemon. He and his partner Lilly go through love, hardship, and challenges. Meanwhile, Former Kanto Champion Blue has been murdered, and all proof points to Patrick. On the run, him and his 6 Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Unova League: The Story of Patrick Strong, Homeless Trainer **

**Disclaimer: **I'll say this once, I do not own Pokémon

Patrick had to do what he needed to survive—even if it meant stealing.

Patrick looked like a homeless boy. He had messy brown hair, 5'81 black shirt-up t-shirt with red on the sides and from shoulder to shoulder. He has gray shorts and back shoes; everything he had was covered in dirt.

Ahead of Patrick was a well acquainted house. Two-story, white paint, red roof, and well groomed green grass.

On the houses windowsill was a freshly baked blueberry pie.

Patrick yearned for the pie. His eyes craving, mouth salivating, hands trembling, and demented

Patrick reached up and culled the pie away.

Little did Patrick know; the houses housemothers had been out for a walk and returned to her estate. Woman in her late 40's, sturdy-husky body, smooth skin, white sleeved clothes, blue strips all over, brown khaki shorts, and a white apron in front of her waist. Frizzy long brown hair, wrinkles on her cheeks, and hazel eyes.

The housemother noticed Patrick as he had the pie in his hands. The woman raised her left finger out, pointing at Patrick, shrilled, " YOU FILTHY BOY! GUARDS, WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"

Patrick was nimble on his feet—he needed to escape the thunderous sounds of footsteps behind him.

Patrick ran into the woods surrounding the housemother's house. However, the guards continued chasing after him.

Being chased was a part of Patrick's life saga. Patrick would steal from candy stores, jewelry stores, and other stores he visited.

Patrick wasn't always dirt poor and on the run. He was once rich, well off, and had a loving family. However; there was also tragedy in his life. Tragedy: Patrick dared not to spiel about.

" GET BACK HERE, YOU THEIF!" One of the guards yelled.

" Darmanitan, Flamethrower!" Another one of the guards yelled, he ordered his Pokémon too attack.

" Dar!" A squeaky voice yelled.

Patrick knew all about Pokémon. Ever since there was life—there has always been Pokémon. Pokémon are extraordinary creatures with special powers. He knew there were people who trained/raised Pokémon and entered them in vicious battles.

Patrick was quick; ducked down. His whole body fell to the ground—he was able to crawl. Patrick crawled into a small dirt hole. The dirt hole was so small; the guards couldn't catch Patrick.

" _Please, leave me alone!" _Patrick pleaded too himself.

" You can't run forever, you hobo!" The rough voice of one guard yelled.

" We saw your face! You can't run forever!"

XXX

Patrick was able to outrun the guard and found a consecrated part of the forest.

Patrick was ashamed of himself, holding a freshly baked pie, he just _wanted_ to eat to.

" I can't eat this," Patrick thought to himself out loud. " But I'm just so hungry…. NO! I can't think like that! I have to return this stolen good back to its owner and accept my punishment like… maybe, just a little bit…"

Patrick laid the pie on the ground.

Patrick was going to eat the pie, however, two Pokémon Patrick recognised as Patrat's showed up. Patrat is a mammalian Pokémon, mostly brown with a tan stomach and face. Its tail is long and straight with a scruffy white tip. It has a large pointed tooth that sticks out of its mouth. Its head has a black, red, and yellow rings around its eyes, and small black eyes (The rings are seen as being separate from the actual eyes when it is put to sleep). Its feet are small and black, with three toes on each foot.

The two Patrat's goggled the pie Patrick stole. They licked their lips, shaking, as their eyes gaped.

" Hey," Patrick said to the two Pokémon. " You two are hungry, aren't you? Well, if you're hungry, than you should eat." Patrick slide the pie closer to the two Pokémon. " I'm not as hungry as I thought."

The Patrat's advanced closer to the pie.

Both Patrat's sniffed the pie, studying its fragrance and incense smell, soon took a bite.

The Patrat's laughed with glee.

The two soon devoured the pie whole. But crumbs were still on both Patrat's mouths.

Both Patrat's ran up to Patrick with glee.

Each one rushed up too Patrick, willingly rubbing themselves to him, as Patrick smiled.

XXX

A while later; an old woman was walking towards her laboratory.

The woman despite being over 40 yrs. old was beautiful. Silk brown hair resembling an ice cream top, wearing a gray lab coat, white shirt underneath, light green skirt, and blue eyes. She also had small spherical earrings and red sneakers. She was carrying a heavy brown leather bag.

" It sure was a lovely ceremony," The girl reminisced, looking at the sky in deep thought. " I can hardly believe Black's now the Unova Champion. Last I recall: he was a stubborn little twerp. But yet here he is one of the world's greatest champion and patron. Yet, he doesn't have the time to visit me."

" Hey, baby!" A crooked voice impelled. The woman turned in the direction of the man's voice. He had a gray hat over his head, tattered gray biker suit, ripped spot at the knees, gray eyes. The woman noticed his breath reeked of alcohol, eyes ogled her body, and his tongue squirmed as he stuck it out . " That's a nice bag you got there, wench! Hand it over!"

The crooked man lurked up to the woman and grasped her by the shoulders.

The woman was terrified. She was afraid, a man was maculating her, and she was completely helpless.

" HELP!" The woman cried. " PLEASE HELP ME!"

" Scream all you want, wench!" The crooked man ridiculed. " No one can here y—"

" Hey!" The voice of Patrick shouted. " Leave that lady alone!"

Patrick appeared out of nowhere, kicked the thief behind his back, and pushed the man to the ground.

He had to save her—he wanted to redeem himself. Stopping a crook was the only thing he could enact.

Patrick stared straight into the woman's eyes, she was flabbergasted, he smiled, said, " I hope you are okay, madam. I'll be taking me l—"

The woman squeezed Patrick's left arm, he was immobilized, her eyes staring at the ground, she said, " Let me properly thank you. You look like a mess; come to my house and take a bath. I have many things I'd like to discuss with you."

XXX

Patrick had finished taking a shower—he was soaking wet—he tried to wipe his skin dry.

Patrick had time to ponder to himself, he was alone, and he was in sanctity.

" _Why is this lady being nice to me?" _Patrick pondered. " _No one's ever been this nice to me." _

" Excuse me," The woman said in the other room. " I'm making tea&cookies. Is there anything special you'd like with your tea?"

Patrick continued to ponder, his head was down, said, " Surprise me."

XXX

Patrick was having tea with the woman. Patrick was wearing an old pair of trousers, towel wrapped around his chest, as his hair was still soaking wet.

They were outside, sitting next to a white metal table, tea cups and cookies were displayed on the table. Cloud's blocked the sun, trees rustled with the breeze, the woman couldn't have wished for a more lavish environment.

Patrick however was in a rout. He couldn't stand _her_ generosity; diffidently twirled his silver spoon around the tea, and mopped.

" I'm terribly sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves," Juniper responded. " My name is Professor Juniper. I'm a professor who studies Pokémon. What's your name?"

" Patrick," Patrick said demurely. " Patrick Strong."

" So, Patrick, how do you feel about Pokémon?" Juniper asked, leaning closer to him.

Patrick hesitated, twirling his spoon in the tea, saying rather hesitantly, " They're my only friends."

Patrick lifted his spoon out of his tea cup and took a sip of it.

Professor Juniper stared at Patrick. She could believe his ego—she couldn't believe his philosophy.

Professor Juniper reached down and pulled something out. A small metallic ball, the top made of red alloy, the bottom made of white alloy, and a seal in the centre.

Professor Juniper rolled the strange object over to Patrick, he barely got a look of it, clasped it with his left arm.

Red light glowed from the seal of the strange device.

The seal opened up, white light glowing brightly, a creature popped out and was caught by Patrick. Patrick hadn't seem a Pokémon much like it. It was a tan-colored, dog-like Pokémon. It has large eyes and a red nose, with its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. Its large ears have spiky lower extensions. Its fur puffs about above its paws, and its back has a spiky black stripe. Its tail is spiky and shaped similarly to its ears.

The creature looked directly into Patrick's eyes. That's when it noticed Patrick's left arm. Its nose scrunched up as it sniffed Patrick's arm. The Pokémon than licked Patrick's arm with a small soft pink tongue. The Pokémon ceased its licking; it jumped onto Patrick's laps.

" Lillipup!" The small Pokémon joyfully barked. " Pup pup!"

The small creature stuck its tongue out and licked Patrick's face.

" Woah, cut it out!" Patrick laughed more than ordered. " You're a frisky little guy, aren't ya?"

" That there's a female," Professor Juniper explained. " Tell me: what brought you here?"

Patrick's body froze up. The softness of Lillpup's tongue became cold for him. He grew shivers just thinking about his _past_. " Well… I am… was… a singer…"

" A singer?" Professor asked; she had her doubts about whether or _not_ he was a real singer. Both Patrick and her blinked eyes in unison. Professor Juniper than smiled. " Please, if you truly are a singer, sing me a song."

Patrick at first was anxious. There was an old woman staring dubiously into his eyes, the sensation of tongues was against his skin, dealing with absurd conflict. However, he stood up, taking Lillipup off of him and setting her gently on the ground, and stood up; conversing his song:

Patrick: My tears are an empty drain

I shed over and over

Though I don't wait find bliss today

Nor tomorrow will cease my sorrow

My eyes must maintain their site;

I hold what I see.

No one can _silence _me.

I can't be absolved with my pain

I will let my voice be heard

_Move _me_, see _me, _kill _me

I am but a shell; I cannot stay down.

And I'll choir once more.

_till the day beings once more_.

There was a moment of silence between Professor Juniper and him—the song was over. Professor Juniper smiled right away. She than reached her hand out—Patrick stared into her ambitious eyes; he smiled and grabbed a hold of her.

Professor Juniper smiled, picked Patrick's arm up, and rubbed it against her right cheek, saying, " I have a proposition for you."

XXX

Ring new types of clothes. He was wearing a black shirt, gray jeans with a belt, and a red-yellow jacket. His hair was also groomed and trimmed around the edges, skin cleansed of all dirt, and bandages were patched too bruised sections of his body. To complete his outfit, he had five of the devices shrunken; Lillipup was concealed in.

Professor Juniper was in front of Patrick and holding a medium-sized backpack out for him. Patrick took the bag away, and Lillipup jumped out of it—licked him across his face.

" Ah, cut it out, Lillipup!" Patrick giggled. " That really tickles!"

Juniper smiled. " _I was right. I knew there was something different about Patrick, and I was right. He strives on ambition. _Here." Juniper passed a basket too Patrick. Patrick was at first surprised, however, he snatched it away. "I know you're hungry; I made you some thin sliced sandwiches and put some bottles of water inside."

Juniper started blushing—she didn't know why. Patrick graciously took the supplies away from Professor Juniper. " Thanks. Y'know, you are very kind."

Junipers blushing turned into a happy smile. She than passed Patrick a strange device. Long red parallelogram device, with an assortment of buttons all over it.

" This is a Pokedex. It'll record data on Pokemon you happen to find along your journey." Juniper embraced Patrick with a strong hug. Patrick blushed, his cheeks burned red, and he was happy. " An adventure awaits; going through a vast new world." Juniper broke out of hugging. Her cheeks were still red. " Good luck, Patrick."

XXX

Large trees surrounded Patrick and Lillipup. Lillipup kept rubbing her head against Patrick's left leg. Lillipup was infatuated by Patrick, and couldn't stop her admiring him.

" Y'know, now that you and I will be travelling together, I should probably give you a name I'll remember."

" Lillipup! Pup pup! Lillipup!" Lillipup barked happily, wagging her tail.

" Let's see… Fido?". Lillipup shaked her head; no. " Fluffy?" Lillipup shook her head; no. " How about… Lilly?"

" Pup pup!" Lilly (Lillipup) barked loudly; yes.

" Okay!" Patrick giggled boldly, pumped his fists. " I don't know much about 'Pokemon', but I really like you, Lilly! Let's get strong together!"

" Lillipup!"

Patrick picked Lilly off the ground and started running forward. Patrick and Lilly laughed with zeal; they ran forward.

" _I don't know what the future holds. Even…even though there's so much I'll need to learn…I know I can do well… I just put my heart in it. _Adventure, here we come, Patrick and Lilly, friends forever!"

A/N: This is more like a prologue than a first chapter, but I hate having prologues because then chapter 2 is actually chapter 1 and so on and so forth. Anyways, I was wondering how I could get reviews on Pokemon Patrick catches, or trainers he encounters. I'm new to Fanfiction and was recommended by a friend. He thought me important things: review other people's stories; you'd expect them to review yours, don't include real life people unless the characters are just discussing about them, and go too forums to ask for PM's about getting character ideas. Frankly, I like the works of Inhuman X and gabredi**: **The authors of One Piece: Bound for Glory(Inhuman X) and Mamodo Battle (gabredi). I also hope to get Pokemon ideas further down the road; but only of the Pokemon themselves.

Please review—I live for reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unova League: Tragedies, Purpose, Adventure **

In Sinnoh—Twinleaf Town hospital—something unexpected would befall a former Pokѐmon Champion.

Surgery was an easy task for Sinnoh's greatest doctor, Dr. P. His appearance was covered; he wore typical surgical clothing: green scrubs, green non-woven fabric face mask with straps wrapped behind his head, a green non-woven cap, and plastic green gloves.

Dr. P was the only doctor who did his surgery's alone, however, requested groups of other colleagues to assist him in the back. Dr. P at the time used a scalpel to make an incision in his patient's gall bladder.

" Wipe," Dr. P calmly requested, a nurse came up to him and wiped his face from sweat dripping down. " Thank you."

" Dr. Platinum?" Voice of a hospital co-worker said. "There's a phone call for you."

" Okay, just a second," Dr.P/Platinum replied. " J, I'm assigning you to this operation."

" As you wish," The voice of another worker said behind.

Another person wearing green scrubs and a non-woven facemask walked up to Dr. Platinum. Dr. Platinum handed him his scalpel, and then Dr. Platinum walked out the door.

XXX

Dr. Platinum could finally take his surgery clothes off. He wore a blue jacket, a neatly groomed white shirt, brown trousers, black-reddish striped sneakers, and greasy black hair. A male nurse passed Dr. Platinum a cellphone; it was wringing.

" Thanks, Jed," Dr. Platinum thanked his co-worker. Dr. Platinum raised the cellphone up to his right ear. "Hello."

" Hello," A voice said on the other end. " Are you Platinum Amekan? The world renown doctor, Platinum?"

" Yes."

" It's a pleasure to meet you. I wish we could've spoken under better circumstances."

" Why do you say that?"

" It's your friend Blue. I'm afraid… he's dead."

XXX

Patrick was reading a small red pocketbook on Pokѐmon Professor Juniper gave to him. Meanwhile, Lilly his pet Lillipup was fending off all incoming Pokѐmon with her tackling: Patrat's, Pidove's, and Blitzle's.

Lilly encountered a wild Sewaddle. Sewaddle is a caterpillar-like Pokémon, with a broad, apparently bitten leaf enfolding its head. Its large, spherical head is a pale shade of tan, with two sensory knobs higher up on it. Sewaddle's eyes are dark and circular, with a crescent-shaped, toothed orange snout, and the underside of its face and neck is white. The rest of Sewaddle's body is segmented and green, with three rows of stubby, spherical orange legs.

" Lillipup!" Lilly barked. " Pup pup!"

" Lilly, sheesh!" Patrick toned, his mind was on his book. " I have to read this." Patrick returned his attention to his book, and flipped to the next page. " Let's see… Pokeball: A type of item that is critical to a Trainer's quest. Used for catching and storing Pokѐmon. Pokeball's are ubiquitous in the modern Pokѐmon world. Up to six Pokѐmon can be carried with a Trainer in Pokeball's, while any number of other Pokeball's can be held in their bags for later use.

Patrick raised his head away from his book. He saw Lilly in her scuffle, and saw her standing over the defeated Sewaddle.

" Pup pup!"

" I don't speak Pokѐmon," Patrick laughed. " But I can see you're exerting your win." Patrick flinched. " Wait a minute!" Patrick took his bag out and started unzipping it. " When a Pokѐmon is weakened: the Trainer has a CHANCE to capture it! I've gotta get me—hold up…"

" Lillipup?"

Patrick walked up to Lilly and the injured Sewaddle. Patrick lifted the Sewaddle up, and he noticed a black X on its head.

" Sewaddle!" A female's voice called. " Sewaddle, where are you?" Another Trainer appeared infront of Patrick and Lilly. The Trainer was really a nurse, she had long brown hair braided into a ponytail, she was wearing a pink uniform and cap, and she carried a first-aid kit. " Oh, there you are, Sewaddle, you silly larvae."

Patrick's cheeks were blushing. Patrick had always had a soft spot near women and was timid around them; he was theoretically afraid of them.

" Ah, sorry I hurt your dear Sewaddle, ma'am," Patrick synthesized, his voice was choked up by her presence.

" It's okay," The woman giggled flamboyantly. " My Sewaddle's always been a rouse. But I'm glad he's okay." The nurse stared calmly into Patrick's eyes; she was making his heart beat faster. " And I have you to _thank _for it."

The nurse walked up and pecked Patrick's right cheek with her moist lips. Patrick's body was numb. He couldn't move, he was too entranced by the nurse's aroma, and was disappointed when she picked her Sewaddle up and walked away.

" That was… _almost _my first kiss…" Patrick mumbled.

" Lillipup!" Lilly laughed.

Patrick's face was burning bright red. He refocused on Lilly, and saw her laughing gently.

" What?!" Patrick retorted. " There's _nothing _between us!" Lilly raised her left eyebrow up and had a broad smile still on her face; she didn't believe her Trainer. " Man, you're gonna be a handful."

XXX

Green was an instructor for choir. She was a woman in her thirties, had slightly tanned skin, two black wristbands, long brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a plain blue shirt ( her breasts stick out), a bright red skirt, long blue shoes on her legs, red sneakers, and a small white hat with a red semi-circle on it. Her job was enjoyable and paid her taxes. She also enjoyed the kids she worked with. At the time the kids were lined up on green benches and instructed to sing:

_Pokémon are our friends!_

_We will always be together!_

_Friends forever 'n' ever! _

_Chorus: Everywhere we go! _

_We use the best of what we know!_

_Move side by side! _

_No battles lost! Two battles won-_

" Okay, let's stop there!" Green interrupted her students. " Good work too day everyone. Natalie, your voice was hard to hear this morning. Frank, I told you not to eat before performing! Ethan, god dammit, what did I say about smoking!? Everyone else, you were great."

All performers walked down from the bench. Green took a chair from her pile in the backrow, and then she sat down. Green had an album in her hand. Green opened it up and looked at its pictures. The first page showed a wedding between Green and a black haired man. The second page showed her in a hospital bed as the same man cradled a small baby in his hands. She skidded through the pages—she stopped at one where she was hiking with a 10 yr. old boy.

" _Those were some good times," _

" Mrs. Touega," A female voice said.

" Yes?"

" I have urgent news. Your husband's friend Blue…he… he's dead."

XXX

Patrick was back reading his Pokѐmon Guidebook against a tree, and Lilly was battling any Pokѐmon heading her Trainers way.

" Lilly, could you please keep it down?" Patrick said. " I think I am getting close to understanding this, but I need your support." Patrick looked back to the pages of his book, and then he flipped to the next page. " Potions: An item that can restore a Pokѐmon's status problems ; can be bought at Poke Marts." Patrick flipped to the next page. Types: There are 17 total types of Pokѐmon: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Ice, Psychic, Steel, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Rock, Bug, Flying, Ground, Poison, Fighting, and Electric. "

"Druddigon, stand by for battle!" A voice shouted.

" Krookodile, lets show him what we've got!" Another voice shouted.

" What the hell was that?" Patrick said taking his attention away from his book." Better check it out." Patrick found Lilly growling on the ground. Patrick picked her up and held her in his arms. " Lilly, let's see what all the ruckus is."

XXX

Two Trainers were battling in a deserted field. They were across from each other. The one on the left had a short Mohawk of dark purple hair, maroon eyes, and was abnormally thin. He was wearing a brown sweater, white pants, blue boots, a blue long scarf around his neck, with a black cape around his neck. The one on the right was a teenager like the one on the left, had long navy brown hair that shone like silk sheets. Its length ran to mid back and tied with a lavender ribbon. His skin was milky white. His legs were long and elegant. He was fashioned in simple blackflares; shiny black shoes and a long sleeved white shirt that showed of a small portion of his midriff with a neck hole so large it hung over one shoulder.

The one with the blue cape had a Dragon-type Pokѐmon in front of him. A large, blue, hunchbacked, reptilian creature with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it a low-slung, sloping gait. It has a thick, medium-length tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. Its head is colored bright red, and has several blunt horns and spikes jutting out everywhere. It also has tall, conical spikes—similarly colored red; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive-colored, football-shaped scutes running across its belly.

The one on the right had a Ground-type Pokѐmon a large terracotta-colored crocodile. It has gray-black stripes around its stomach, arms, tail, and snout. Each foot is black and has three claws. Its hands have three fingers that end in a claw on each digit. Around its eyes, there is a black area resembling a bandit's mask.

" I ain't going easy on you just 'cause we're friends, Louis!" The man wearing a blue cape said snidely.

"That's cool, became I am going easy either, Jake!" The man with the milky white skin said snidely.

" BEGIN!" Both shouted in unison.

" Krookodile!" The terracoated crocodile Pokѐmon shouted.

" Druddigon!" the blue hunchedbacked Pokѐmon shouted.

XXX

Patrick and Lilly watched the two Trainers battle behind small bushes. Patrick—the curious boy he was—he wanted his stimuli to experience a Pokѐmon Battle before starting his own.

" Wow!" Patrick thought outloud. " These guys. They look so happy together. Is this the excitement of a Pokѐmon Battle?

XXX

" Krookodile, use Stone Edge!"

" Druddigon, you use Dragon Pulse!"

Krookodile's body became surrounded in white light. The white light then came off Krookodile's body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around his body. The light soon faded around the orbs and formed into multiple gray rocks. Krookodile then fired the rocks at his opponent.

Druddigon formed a ball of orange flames inside its mouth. He soon fired a beam of orange flames from his mouth at Krookodile.

Neither attack went through. The rocks were burned away by the flames, and the flames died down by the dirt around the rocks.

Both Trainers looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

XXX

" _Damn, they're so happy. Why can't I be like them? Is it because I am Patrick " _

_XXX _

" Krookodile, hit'em with Crush Claw!"

Druddigion, use Dragon Claw!"

Krookodile's claw glowed blue-white. It then dashed towards its opponent.

Both of Druddigion's claws glowed light blue and it also dashed towards its opponent.

XXX

Patrick awed both Pokѐmon. His eyes ogled both Pokѐmon's glowing arms, how fast they moved, and sheer determination.

" Wow, this is great, Lilly! So, this is what Pokѐmon Battles feel like? It's incredible! Wouldn't you agree, Lil-Lilly? Lily, where are you?"

XXX

Krookodile and Druddigon slashed their claws against each other. Blue sparks came out as their claws clashed. Jake and Louis both were ecstatic. Both Trainers were sweating; they were overexcited, and had wide grins on their faces.

" Looks like we're still evenly matched, Jake!" Louis laughed, had his hands on his hips.

" Guess we're both a little rusty, Louis!" Jake also laughed. It has been awhile since our last Pokѐmon dispute."

" And yet our last Pokѐmon our wearing to _go!" _

Both Pokѐmon showed off their wide smiles as their claws both climaxed—tips of their claws glowing bright blue—the thrill of their palatable battle. However, both Krookodile and Druddigon were bashed on their heads, a small creature jumped up out of nowhere and smacked into Krookodile and Druddigon's heads; the two Pokѐmon collapsed.

" WHAT!?" Jake and Louis unison in anger.

The Pokѐmon showed itself. Jake and Louis recognized it as an ordinary Lillipup. Both Trainers were riled up by seeing their two Pokѐmon trounced by a puny Pokѐmon.

" Lilly!" A high pitched voice shouted. " Look at what you did, Lilly!"

Jake and Louis saw a boy run up to the lone Lillypup. He was wearing a blackshirt and a red-yellow jacket. His hair was also groomed and trimmed around the edges, while they both stared into his gray eyes.

" Hey, you ruined our training!" Jake bellowed.

" Get lost!" Louis bellowed.

Both Jake and Louis were surprised by the boy's pristine appearance; he sheepishly rubbed his head and picked his Lillipup up.

" I'm so sorry to intrude with your battling. It's just…Lilly can be a little…what's the word, anomalous, is it?"

Jake and Louis surrounded the asinine person. The person himself was traumatized by how they both glared at him. Jake and Louis reached into their pockets and took out their pokeballs out and sucked their Pokѐmon in beams of red light. Both Jake and Louis than clipped their pokeballs on their belts.

" Look, kid, I am telling you this for your own good," Jake said. " If you can't train your Pokѐmon properly: you are not cut out to be a Pokѐmon Trainer."

" Jake does have a point," Louis said. " A Trainer who can't control his Pokѐmon isn't really a Trainer. You won't get far if you spoil your Pokѐmon."

Patrick was burdened with great sorrow. He sighed, moping, rubbed Lilly's head, then kissed her forehead. Patrick smiled shyly, Lilly rubbed her furry head against his head and kicked him with her soft pink tongue, as Patrick rubbed her fur with his arm.

" I'm sorry I wasn't more thorough with Lilly. But you as Trainers must understand the crux of being a Trainer. There's so much to study, so much to do, so many obstacles, it's just an endless road of austerity." Patrick set Lilly down—wanted to show a demonstration—showed Lilly freely rubbing her head against Patrick's leg. " But as long as I'll never give up on Lilly. I'll train here, raise her, treat her well and hope she grows with strong affections."

Jake and Louis were examining the bond between the boy and his Pokѐmon. Their deduction: they were naive to battling, were both squeamish, yet shared by a very powerful friendship. Jake smiled, Louis smiled, they both grinned broadly.

" You're pretty stupid," Jake remarked.

" But you've got heart," Louis retoreted.

" My name is Jake Tyouga."

" And I am Louis Robinson."

" How would you like something to eat?"

XXX

Aspertia City—most well-respected city in all of Unova.

Aspertia City tavern—most well rundown place of all. It was in that tavern that Black Hyuogma was having a bottle of gin. He was barely over 18. He was wearing a blue jacket and black jeans. He had blue-whitish sneakers. He wore a red cap with a pokeball on it—hiding away his short brown hair. His red eyes glowed under the bars light.

" Hey, bartender, get me another glass," Black hooted.

A young man running the counter appeared infront of Black. The bartender took Black's bottle away.

" Don't you think you've had enough?" The bartender said.

" Look, I am champion of the Unova league. I want something, you bring it to me."

Black and the bartender were having their staring moment; booze. The bartender gave in, took Black's gin bottle away, and gave him a new one, but not before opening it up and chugging some down, as the bartender gave what remained to Black.

" Enjoy, jackass."

Black went into sundry events ever since he defeated N and won the Elite Four. There was hardly anything that fervent Black. He had no job, no money, and nothing better to do with his time. He would _waste _away in an eon of prolong abyss.

" Hey!" A figure shouted. " Are you Black?"

Black picked up what _remained _of his bottle of gin and gurgled it's alcoholic liquids. Black then put his bottle down, picked a dirty napkin up, and wiped the liquids away. Black looked too the person staring at him. A large and bulky man, one would quickly be intimidated by his stature alone, with several scars across his body. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black vest.

" What's it to ya, ya big lug?"

" I challenge you to a Pokѐmon battle!"

XXX

Black and the sturdy man were standing outside the tavern. Both Trainer's had one pokeball out and were steadily keeping it in a still position.

The bartender acted as a referee. He was really waiting until the battle was over, could get his money Black owed him, but needed to keep an eye on him first.

" This match will be between Rex (sturdy man) of Black City and reigning champion Black from Nuvema Town. BEGIN!"

" Seismitoad, let's go!"

Rex the sturdy man's pokeball fell on the ground. The button on it unsealed and Pokѐmon Seismitoad came out.

A bulky, froglike, dual-type Water- and Ground-type Pokémon, primarily blue in coloration with a lighter cyan underside that is rimmed with black on its belly. Speaker-like bumps, with cyan centers and black circles around them, are present on various parts of its body such as its head, shoulders, and hands. The hands of Seismitoad have three bulbous digits, as do its toes. Seismitoad also had red eyes and cyan adornments on their legs.

" How do you like my Seismitoad, champ!" Rex vociferated. " He's beaten countless Pokѐmon. He's the strongest in my party, and has never let me down.

" He is very impressive," Black said nonchantly. " But I think my Lance can take him on. Lance, let's go!"

Black threw his pokeball on the ground and a new Pokѐmon came out. His Pokѐmon is a quadruped, blue sea lion-like Pokémon. Long, white whiskers extend from its snout and head, and on the back of its head is a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed protrusion in the front. Its underbelly is covered by a dull bluish gray seashell-like carapace, and its limbs are covered with beige, sectioned bracer-like coverings, looking as if comprised of seashells with the forelimb bracers lower two segments of these bracers are the scabbards for the two swords. The upper segment and spike make up the seamitar and its handle. A fin-like, splayed tail with the innermost section being beige like the seashell-like portions of its body.

" Samurott!" Lance Black's Pokémon roared.

Rex and Seismitoad were timorously gawked by Black's Pokémon. " Seis-mi-toad, a-attack, Up-roar!"

Seismitoad followed Rex's orders. Seismitoad yells out and stomps around, making blue sound waves come out of its mouth at the opponent Black's Pokémon was hit by the sound wave, it deflected off, his Pokémon was unfazed.

" Sorry, but Lance has gone through too much training to be hurt by the likes of you. Now, it's my turn to attack. Lance, Aerial Ace!"

Lance jumped up with a high burst of speed with a clear aura around it, and hit his opponent. Seimitoad collapsed. There was a hint his eyes were twirling.

" Seismitoad is unable to battle. The winner is Lance and his prick Trainer Black."

Black walked up to his Pokѐmon and passionately rubbed his beige helmet.

" You were great out there, Lance. Have a nice-long rest."

Black took his pokeball out and sucked him in with a beam of red light. Black then made way up to Rex, his defeated Pokѐmon Seismitoad, and how Rex blubbered tears on him.

" Why?!" Rex bemoaned. " I was always the best Trainer in Black City! So why was I beaten by this kid!?"

Black walked up to Rex, and then kicked him in his face. Rex fell back and crashed on the ground. Black stared down at him, his eyes glaring at him, as he had a bottle of gin in his free hand.

" You are a nimcompoop. Of course you can't stop me. You don't have the certitude; you cannot defeat me." Black another bottle of gin out, swished it around, and then passed it to Rex. "It's like I always say: being sobers a bitch. Tap a sip, but not a glass, let the tension mellow down."

Rex was skeptical about grabbing Black's glass. But soon took it away and had a sip. Rex's anxiousness disappeared—he was happy. Rex's moods passed onto Black; he smiled as well.

" Mr. Hyuogma!" Someone shouted. " I have important matters to discuss!"

A/N: I'll be honest. This story originally belonged to a friend of mine, but he thinks I should try it. Please, be easy on me. I hope I am able to make a great Pokemon story

Please review—I live for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Unova League: Pro's, Egg, Detective

Patrick was quiet. He didn't usher a sound as he ate solemnly with Lilly and the two pro trainers Jake Tyouga and Louis Robinson. The food was shrimp, inside a bento, and was eaten using chopsticks.

" _This is so uncomfortable," _Patrick thought. " _I know they invited me to eat with them, but I'm too afraid of these two to eat." _

Patrick awoke from his trance from the feeling of Lilly snuggling on his lap. She curled up in his lap and wagged her tail—and in Patrick's face. Patrick wasn't angry of Lilly's tail being in his face.

" So that things your Pokémon?" The trainer Jake asked. " Is it like your first Pokémon or something?"

" Yes sir," Patrick said gloomy as he stared away from both Trainers.

" Look him in the eyes when you're talking to him, you," Louis the friend of Jake said in a stern tone.

The sternness in Louis's voice made Patrick's cheeks tinted red. Of course, anyone else would've been uneasy being in Patrick's position. It wasn't entirely his fault he was scared, in fact, the eyes of the pro trainers were grim enough to scare a full grown Dragonite; Patrick read about them in a book.

" Hey kid, are you playing on taking the Pokémon League?" Jake asked.

" What's the Pokémon League?"

" You don't know what that is? Typical rookie trainer. Well, the Pokémon League is one of the biggest events in history, next to the Pokémon Battle Frontier."

" Don't listen to that fool Jake, kid. The Pokémon League is far better than the Pokémon Frontier. He's just mad because he needed to use his own Pokémon in the Pokémon League."

" Hey, I beat a Pokémon Brain didn't I?"

" Yes, but only because he had a dentist appointment during that day and let you pass automatically. Let's not forget you couldn't beat any other of the six Brains."

" Shut up!"

" So these Pokémon Brains are supposed to be very powerful opponents?"

" Powerful opponents? Son, they're probably the toughest bunch of ass whoopers you're ever going to meet. I mean, we've had our first Pokémon when we were eight years old, been training and studying for over twelve years, but even we weren't able to withstand the blunder of facing Brains like those."

" And we aren't just a sap of weaklings who were thinking more about our vigor when we were fighting. If you checked the Pokémon League records, you'd find us in the top five. So think about that if you decide to take on the Pokémon League, kid."

Feeling very shameful for himself, Patrick was extremely bashful. His red hair cascaded in his eyes as he stood up and properly bowed his head to leave. The people who were near him were talking about a thing Patrick wanted nothing of—he had no comprehension of anything they were saying: Pokémon League, Pokémon Frontier, Brains, or top five in the Pokémon League books. Patrick knew deep in his mind he needed to leave them as he solemnly began to leave, and held onto Lilly as she slept snuggly in his arms.

" Thank you for the meal. It' the best I've had in a long time. But I really must be go—"

" Sit your ass back down," Louis said in a mellow yet stern voice. Patrick collapsed from the shrillness in Louis's voice. " You're not leaving yet. Jake, why don't you give our friend a little present."

" On it." Jake walked away. It was only Patrick and Louis left sitting. Patrick felt a drop of sweat drip from his face as he was scared by the intimidating stature of Louis. Louis's eyes were another story. They were eerie enough to make anyone scared; the glimmer of them were like a Gyarados's eyes underwater, which Patrick also read in a book.

" So… how many years did it take for you too become so…you?"

" Five."

" Five, eh? Neato. I'm sure I'll never hone the skills you've received. I'll always be old, wimpy Patrick."

" Why don't you shut the hell up before I take my Krokodile out, and have him chomp your face off. I'm the judge of whether you'll become a great Pokémon Trainer or not, and I say you should give yourself some spunk before you sound like a whining old bitch."

" Um, whatever I said to make you angry I'm sorry."

" What did I say about being a whiny old bitch? If you don't have any spunk, then how do you expect your Pokémon are going to listen to you? I'm sorry if I'm sounding a little harsh, but even the meekest of trainers know when to raise their voice."

" I'm back," Jake said to Patrick and Louis. " And looky what I've got with me."

What Patrick saw in Jake's hands was a mysterious to him—he never saw it before, but it looked like an egg. The egg was small, blue, and a crest-like formation of three thick grey ridges was on the top of it. Jake walked over to Patrick and handed him the egg.

" What is this?" Patrick asked as he felt the dexterity of the egg.

" It's a Pokémon egg, dummy," Louis scoffed. "Me and Jake found that thing in the glades of Lostlorn Forest. We both have our team set, so we have no use for that Pokémon. But we think a rookie like you would be able to raise it."

" Really? You are really giving me this Pokémon egg? Just a second…" Patrick took out his small Pokémon notebook. Thinking submissively about the egg, Patrick flipped through pages of his small book. Jake and Louis were both awestrucked by Patrick reading his book.

" Man, we didn't know you were into that reading and shit. That's some fine ass skill you've got there. Congratulations. "

Patrick's cheeks tinted red as he sheepishly hide his face under the book. " Um, I'm sorry, but did you just compliment me for reading."

" Yeah. Me and Jake never had the time to read, not many Pokémon Trainers do have the time to read when they're training their Pokémon, but it's nice to know some of us have the talent. And it would be an honor for you to hold on to that egg."

Patrick was taken aback to see Jake and Louis smiling. Their demeanor was one of surety and ambition. Patrick felt they were lenient on them, and it made Patrick smile from their warm smiles.

" _Could I possibly have true…friends_?"

" HELP!"

Patrick raised an eyebrow; Jake and Louis didn't seem to hear the voice. There was little emotion in either of their faces; perhaps they were hiding their true feelings.

" Guys…did you hear something?"

"What?" Both Jake and Louis said in unison.

" I didn't hear anything. Did you hear anything, Louis?"

" Nada. The only thing I heard was your annoying voice."

" Geez, thanks for the memo, dick."

Patrick couldn't hide his persona of anguish. The undercurrent of a voice was inside Patrick's head made him uncertain of what to say—he had not made up his mind of what to do. The dispute of him hearing the voice and Jake and Louis was a strange paranormal on him.

" I'm sorry but…I-I…I got to go!"

Patrick with Lilly still snuggled in his hands and the Pokémon egg nestled beside Lilly. Patrick ran the other way of Jake and Louis. Patrick felt a pang of guilt; the fact that a strange occurrence had happened was irksome to him. However, the needs of others were more important to him than the needs of the few—two Pokémon trainers didn't matter to him.

" He sure is a strange one, Louis."

" Yes, but I'm curious. We should follow him and just see his powers for ourselves."

XXX

Platinum, Green and Black all stared down at what was once their living friend Blue. At first glance he appeared sleeping, but his skin was so pale and transparent the bed sheets of the casket he was on, and across his face was a large scar ripped in his abdomen.

Standing above the open casket was a surgeon. A regular light brown haired surgeon in a white uniform with a scalpel stained with blood in his hands. The doctors' weary eyes and depressed face made the trio of friends cry over their deceased friends' casket.

" I hate to say this, but I'll need you to identify this body," the doctor said with sadness in his voice. " Is this really your friend Blue?"

Green and Platinum were too busy weeping their eyes to answer the doctor, but Black was somber enough to get used to his pain, said, " Yes."

" I'm sorry for your loose. But his body has been found dead for nearly three years. Did he do anything that made you dismiss his absence?"

" A few years ago he decided to take trip around all the regions!" Green cried. " M-my husband Red tried to stop him, but Blue rejected him and left on his own. I just assumed he settled down!"

" I see. When we found him, we found his death was from asphyxiated. As you might know, asphyxiate is when you lose lack of oxygen. Some type of gas we assumed was lachrymatory gas. It clogged his lungs, asphyxiating him, and he died no second sooner."

"That's awful!" Platinum cried. " Who would do such a thing too our friend?"

" I'm afraid I have no idea. But I do know a good detective. He should be here soon. But until then, I'll leave you three alone."

Watching silently, Black, Platinum, and Green watched as the doctor walked away from them and exited through the door of his surgery room. Black, Platinum and Green were left to wallow in grief over Blue's passing, cried. But Platinum and Green were the one one's crying, where Black just growled.

" Stupid Blue! What type of idiot would just let their life end from another's hands?"

" Black!" Platinum shouted as Green sobbed in his chest. " Where's your rapport of sympathy? Blue was a friend to all of us, so why are you being so cold?"

" What does it matter to you anyways? Blue was reckless and stupid. It's not my fault he tripped on a landmine."

" Shut up!" Green shouted as tears dripped from her eyes. "Blue may've been somewhat impulsive, but he'd never go that far to lose his life! I don't want you to say another bad word about Blue, Black!"

Black glared at Green and Green glared back at him. As they both were glaring, the image of tears dripped from Green's eyes. Her eyes glistened and she felt weak at the knees. Platinum found it captivating how he could just stand ideally by as both his friends were discord amongst each other.

" Excuse me," a man said. " I heard there was a Mr. Black and Platinum, and a Mrs. Green."

Black, Platinum and Green turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. A tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. The man wore a long sleeved over-coat and a pair of beige pants.

" Who the fuck are you?" Black said with a grim tone.

" Ah, pardon my rudeness, Mr. Black. My name is Detective Kanobara. I'm here in regard to your friends' unfortunate passing."

XXX

Patrick ran as fast as he could to find the voice of the screaming voice. Patrick made a noise through his mouth, breathing heavily from his mouth as his face was red. Still holding Lilly and the blue egg, and Lilly as calm as before—perhaps more so—Patrick could hear snoring from the Pokémon's mouth.

"_Sure, you can sleep your night away_," Patrick thought holding the calm Pokémon. Lilly then nudged her head in Patrick's abdomen. Patrick smiled at the young Lillipup as she slept cozily in his arms. " _You're pretty cute when you're asleep. I only wish I had half your bashfulness so I could be braver." _

" HELP!"

Still having Lilly and his egg nestled in his hands, Patrick looked up and saw what looked like three blurry object. Then the Pokémon's rampage slowed down and Patrick could visibly see the three objects. Patrick could make out the first one as a young, teenage girl with a slender build and who's height was as tall as Patrick's. She sports blue hair with the top cut short and the bottom longer with a colorful bandana around her head. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, aqua dark blue, and they twinkled as she ran away. Despite being short, her hair was also wavy and glossy. She wore a blue tank top with red shorts.

" _Wow, she's so pretty," _Patrick thought flustered by the girl.

Around her waist Patrick could spot the small ball Pokémon Azurill. Azurill's body was blue as its skin was creamy. Due to it being small, its tail behind it seemed to be large and long with black zigzags connecting it. Its cheeks were pink and it had eyes that were completely black. Azurill had its tail around the girl's body and screamed at the top of its lungs.

" _An Azurill_? _But I thought they were only Unova Pokemon in the Unova Region. Did this one migrate here_?"

And there was a Pokémon behind them that was chasing them. The Pokémon that was chasing them was Scolipede the centipede-like Pokémon. Scolipede has a purple body with purple rings spaced evenly along its segmented upper body. It had horns from its head that resembled an antennae, long and slightly twisted. It had stubby four pairs of purple-tipped forelegs. Its legs further down its body were longer with curved black patterns and black tipping on the extremities of the limbs.

Patrick quickly pulled out his pokedex and an image of the giant light purple bug showed up. **Scolipede: The Megepede Pokémon**. **With quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns until it prevails.**

Then the image flashed and a picture of the round blue mouse showed up. **Azurill: The Polka Dot Pokémon. ****It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself.**

" I have to help them!" Patrick ran over to a hollow tree and laid Lilly and the blue egg down. Patrick would be dependent on Lilly for her virtue and strength—if—Lilly was too busy sleeping even if she awakened her vitality wouldn't even faze the giant Bug-type Pokémon. Patrick however for reasons beyond his comprehensions was bold and daring enough to fight the Pokémon without Lilly.

Before running away, Patrick stopped and turned his head to Lilly, smiled. " Don't you worry about a thing. I'll be right back. I promise you."

Patrick without a thought in his head ran towards the Scolipede. Little did he know, Lilly was half-awake, her ears twitching at the sound of Patrick's voice, as she then smiled.

XXX

" So none of you have any information regarding who wanted revenge on your dear friend? It pains me to say that a DA test will take several days before they can have a lead. But I'd rather know if any of you had something you'd wish to tell me."

Detective Kanobara was a hard man to put up with. Black, Green and Platinum couldn't stand being around him. The very stench of his coat scared Green and Platinum. Black however wasn't the least bit frightened as he simply shrugged and crossed his arms.

" Yeah, me and him had a Pokémon battle before he left," Black said with his arms still crossed. " For some reason he seemed space out and couldn't even concentrate. I just assumed he was just delusional from the heat or had a migraine. But when I asked him what his problem was, the creep just blew me off saying 'it's none of your business'."

" I see. Do any more or you wish to say something?"

" I do," Platinum said raising his arm. " I used to practice medicine when I was studying to be a doctor. Blue used to get injured a lot and came to me. Before he left, I bandaged his skin. Usually when he came he'd have two or three scratches, but as I looked at his chest there wasn't a single space not scratched. I just presumed he fell off a sharp rock or was hit by a Pokémon, but he snapped and told me it was none-of-my-business when I asked him about them."

" I see. And what about you, Mrs. Green? Did Blue come to say anything to you before he left?"

" No. I had choir practice that day. But my husband Red told me that Blue visited him before the day he departed. I just thought they were having a rivalry battle just like the good O days." Green laughed to herself thinking about Red and Blue battling. Her laughter distracted Platinum and Black as it was a first time hearing her. " Red and Blue were rivals ever since they were ten. They used to fight over who'd become a Pokémon Master, who'd have the best Pokémon team, even who'd have the most Pokémon. I just wish they'd fight over me for once in their lives. Sadly, it was me who had to pick one of those knuckleheads out for myself. It just happened to be my cutie pie Red. Do you want to know how I got that blockhead to notice me?"

" I'd rather not. I'm more intrigued of your husband. How was he after meeting Blue?"

" Honestly, he was an absolute wreck. He didn't want to talk to me, didn't eat anything, and wanted to sleep on a separate bed instead of with me. He was like that for two whole weeks, and at that time I contemplated whether or not I should get a divorce and find someone else. But on the fifteenth day, Ooh, he kissed me so much and caressed my body like a—"

" Woah, that's a little too much information!" Black interrupted. " Skip your love-dovey moment and talk about the case, shrew."

" Hmph. Fine. After we made up, Red told me he had to go somewhere, I don't remember where exactly, and he wouldn't be back for three days. He was gone, I thought he wouldn't come back, but after the third day he came back."

" And what did you do during those three days of his absence? Were you worried about what your husband was doing?"

" Nah. I just got bored really easy and tried finding some way to amuse myself. I got into drinking contests, took up running, and even started watching sappy soap operas where other Pokémon fall in love with each other. It was so boring; all I wanted to do was sleep."

" And what was your husband like when he came back. Did he seem any different?"

" It was pretty so an so. He did seem tired, but not like he was injured but there was no turmoil between us. He told me right away he heard reports that Blue was found somewhere I can't remember, but found out Blue left when he got there. Red must've searched the entire island just to find Blue. Some said Blue had alienating people there from ever getting close to him. Red said some thought of him as a demon. But that's all. Nothing else happened after that."

Green stirred her eyes up and peered into Detective Kanobara's cold eyes. His eyes were so concave and seemed eerie. The sight of his eyes made Green grimace and flinch. The same could be said for Platinum as he couldn`t move his muscles either. Black however just jeered at the detective, then smirked.

`` So your supposed to be some big shot detective, eh? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."  
" And why may I ask is that funny, Mr. Black?"

" I just think your whole ego's nothing like a detective. Your too calm and diligent about your work. The detective's I know our rebellious and rogue."

" And would those types of detectives happen to come from a TV show, Mr. Black?" Green smirked making her best impression of Detective Kanobara.

" No one asked you, bitch! Now, what are you going to do when you find the person responsible for killing our friend, Mr. Detective?"

" Whoever said your friend was murdered? I'm just here as an auxiliary detective. I heard you were in grief so I decided to comfort you in your time of woe. Is that too hard for you to believe?"

Black and Detective Kanobara were staring into each other's eyes. It was strange how Detective Kanobara smiled grimly as he stared into Blacks' eyes; the same smile that had caught him off-guard—the smile of a jackal. The door to the room than opened and Black could hear a voice:

" Detective, I'm afraid you'll have to go. Your needed back at the station."

" Well, duty calls. I'm afraid I have to go. I hope we can meet all of you again. Especially you, Mr. Black. I found your negligence to be amusing."

Right before Detective Kanobara left, Black had one last thought; he'd met Detective Kanobara twice, and maybe he'd meet him again—at least they'll be on equal terms. Detective Kanobara opened the door to the room and closed it shut behind him.

" I sense a disturbance in the force," Black said while staring at the door.

" A bad feeling you have, hmm?" Platinum jeered with a broad smile on his face. The enthusiasm in Platinum's voice made Green laugh out loud. Black however was too deep in thought to hear either Platinum or Green's voice, and pondered.

" _I think you and me will meet again, Mr. Detective. I'll make sure of it._"

A/N: I'll be honest. I'm sorry I'm late updating, but I really had no motivation to do it. This story once belonged to a friend of mine and I had problems interoperating what he left for me. So I decided to just change the whole premise. But I really started rewriting this because some of you thought it was cool. And for that I thank you all :)

Please review—I live for reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Unova League: Will, Courage, Partners

The blue haired girl was in a panic. She tried outrunning the wild Scolipede behind her with a wailing Azurill in her hands, but to no avail was she able to outrun the centipede-like Pokémon's speed. She could feel the noisome smell of Scolipede's poisonous breath peeling the hair on the back of her neck.

" _This is all this stupid Azurill's fault_," the girl thought as she was running. " _It had to broil this stupid Scolipede. If I wasn't such a gentle lady, and pretty if I might add, I'd just leave this nuisance behind." _

The upheaval of a stump sticking out the ground was the girls' paradox transgression. She tripped on the stump and collapsed on the ground. Azurill then hopped out of the girl's arm, but bit its teeth in the girl's bandana around her head and tried pulling her away—the girl sacrificed so much for it, so Azurill dedicated itself to save her. However, Azurill didn't have the strength to push a pebble; much less pull a 121 pound girl.

" Scolipede!" The wild Scolipede shouted behind Azurill and the blue haired girl. The shrill sound of the wild centipede-like Pokémon vexed the girl and terrified the puny Azurill.

" _Is this how I'm going to die_?" The girl groveled after feeling the shrill voice of Scolipede. She was limp, lethargic, unable to move; didn't even have enough muscles to wiggle her fingers. " _I can't die now. There's so much I haven't done yet. I haven't even found a boyfriend yet. _"

However, there may've not been time _for _her to find one. As she stared up, saw the bloodcurdling Scolipede's radiant, beady yellow eyes staring down at her, and could only _gasp _as it thrashed its tail at her.

" STOP!" The voice of a young boy shouted.

" _W-wha…what_?"

It was right as the tip of Scolipede's tail was near her throat, expanding, the girl saw her one glimmer of hope. The person who shouted was behind the Scolipede, fatigued and sweating everywhere in his bodies pores. The girl had never been so relieved yet so embarrassed seeing a man; he came before her death bed.

" Just you—_ack-_wait and I'll-_ack_-take care of…."

_" This guy is so uncool." _

Patrick's legs were wobbly and his head was feeling nauseous. Patrick would've collapsed from his fatigue. Patrick was used too feeling deprived, from his body and not just his wealth, but the pain Patrick was feeling was too excruciating for him too sympathize.

The Scolipede took an interest with Patrick as it moved over to him. Using it's antennas, the Scolipede probed Patrick and checked his belongs: map, pokeballs, pokedex, Potion, and slightly opened energy bars. Seeing no useful valuable aspects in him, the Scolipede returned its attention to the girl, but stopped after feeling a slight tug on its leg.

" Don't-hurt-her," Patrick said in an aggressive yet calm tone.

The Scolipede however wasn't mused by Patrick's fanatic, gentle heroics. Swaying its tail, lifting it off the ground, the grown Scolipede attempted to pry Patrick of its tail. Instead of falling off, Patrick simply latched onto the Scolipede's tail and squeezed it like a child would hug its teddy bear.

The girl couldn't help but marvel at Patrick's brave heroics. Her eyes twinkled as he continued to squeeze it; his arms were like _sap_ glued onto the bark of a tree, and she was simply awestrucked watching him.

Patrick had been able to brute use force, but he was squeamish by the foul odor of poisonous gas seeping out from the Scolipede's tail. As he was rapt by the sting of Scolipede's nasty odor, his eyes and ears stinging like a Beedrill stinged them both, he was vulnerable and was launched into the tree where the blue haired girl and the Azurill were resting.

" Ahhhhhh!" The blue haired girl screamed as Patrick landed on top of her.

Patrick was cushioned from his fall by landing on the girls' chest—too bad he landed on her _chest_. The first thing Patrick's arms felt were the girls' breasts. They were squishy, soft, and rapturing. Patrick shuddered at the feel, latched off, and gave his most sincere apology. He knelled down, his hands touching the ground with his head between his arms like a stray Mightyena, and tears trickling from his eyes like a Weepinbell.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The girl however wasn't so forgiven. Her cheeks were tinted red from _her _embarrassment, tried guising by being seemingly angry, but she was so embarrassed she couldn't even stand looking into Patrick's gelid yet kind eyes.

" You shouldn't have come here, idiot," the girl said in a cold, saucy voice. " Now he's going to kill both of us."

Patrick had enough groveling and stood up. Acting like a gentlemen, repenting for his _vile _acts, Patrick smiled and raised a friendly hand out for the girl to grab. " Let's be friends."

The girl however smacked Patrick's hand away. The pain was short, livid and had hit Patrick's dorsal metacarpal; the dorsal venous arch of his hand. What was most chilling to Patrick was her furious eyes staring into Patrick's indignant eyes—the eyes of a woman intending to kill.

Just as Patrick was sure the girl would kill him, a petite blue creature bounced off her, jumped in the air and was caught by Patrick. In Patrick's arms, the creature seemed elated to be in Patrick's arms and curled up like a Cyndaquil resting by a fire.

" Your Pokémon seems to be very tired," Patrick said while cradling the petite Azurill. " Has it been eating well?"

"Beats me. It's not my Pokémon; it's some wild Pokémon that I found wandering around in the forest. You can catch it if you want; I don't want it." The atmosphere became cold for Patrick again as the girl gave him another Evil Eye. " But I don't know if it would like a perverted Trainer like YOU!

"_OI. She really hates my guts._" The miasma of the Scolipede's poisonous breath awakened Patrick from his thoughts. Looking at the Scolipede, peering at its small, beady yellow eyes, Patrick could see rage dwelled up inside of it. " This Scolipede's under great pain."

" No duh." The girl scoffed as she snickered under her breath.

" Do you know if this Azurill could've done anything to disrupt this Scolipede?"

" Maybe. I found it goofing off on tree branches. But I didn't see a Scolipde until it NEARLY KILLED ME!"

" Hmmm. I think I might have an idea how to stop this Scolipede."

" You do?" The girl said with her eyes sparkling like stars in the dark, illustrious sky. " Go get'em, handsome."

" _Oh sure, now she calls me 'handsome' after I promise to help her._" Patrick nonetheless was willing to save a lost cause, and to repent for _touching_ that soul's body. Patrick walked up to the Scolipede, stopped midway between the Scolipede and the girl, then smiled tilting his head up at it.

" Um, what do you call a Miltank who gets stinged by a Beedrill three miles from a Miltank Farm? A Chafe."

Lamenting her friendly smile, a prodigious angry face spread on her head, and she shouted louder than a Camerupt unleashing an Eruption attack, " MORON!"

Seeing the girls' anger was the least of Patrick's sorrow as the Scolipede skewed its tail and whacked it straight into Patrick's back. Patrick was launched by the tail and fell too where the girl was sitting, again. However, the girl learned from Patrick's last blunder and stood up just in time, as Patrick crashed on the ground.

" This Scolipede's really angry," Patrick mumbled with his head planted on the ground.

" No duh, idiot. Even a halfwit knows that Scolipede's are aggressive Pokémon who get angry with even the littlest bungle, and never forgive the people who cause them grief. I guess you're even dumber than a halfwit."

" _She seemed so much nicer from afar_. _Vanity really is a pain to deal with_."

Azurill was concerned over Patrick's safety and hopped on him. Azurill continued to hop, its small blue ball attached to its zigzag tail jumping up and crashing down on Patrick's spine, Patrick limply stood back up. As soon as he was standing, the Azurill blew multiple bubbles from its mouth that relinquished his comatose of state.

Patrick weakly smiled, he was as languid as a full grown Snorlax with stubby feet, and could only stand with the amenity of the petite, adorable Azurill rubbing its soft, milky blue skin on his face.

" Thanks, I needed that." One step at a time, moving one muscle at a time, Patrick slowly walked over to the Scolipede so he could reason with it.

" _He's just such an idiot," _the girl continued to think as she stared at the weary Patrick. " _He's just going to get himself killed. And I can't help him because I'm on probation from using my Pokémon._"

Patrick was mauled for words. He could feel a burning sensation in the pores of his body—leaking out from the poison of the Scolipede's tail. He however had lavish and benevolence on his side, and a small Azurill resting on his shoulders.

Patrick reached the Scolipede and prepared the only thing he could do—his only option of consoling the Scolipede's rough exterior—he prepared to embrace it with a hug. Hugging the Scolipede, trying to attune to it, he hugged the Scolipede with all his might.

" _Stupid. You're going to get yourself—_" Scolipede pulled the rump of its tail back and whacked it into Patrick. Blood trickled from Patrick's pores as he was launched in the air. " _Killed_."

XXX

Above the forest was a mountain. Standing on the peak of the mountain was Jake, Louis, and their two trump Pokémon Krokodile and Druddigon. Jake and Louis were judging Patrick, watching him strife between the wild Scolipede, and evaluating what type of authenticity he had.

" We should help him," Jake said worried about Patrick's safety. " He could use our help."

" No," Louis replied cold yet calmly. " He needs to do this by himself. Otherwise he'll never get through the first challenge of being a Trainer."

" Are you sure he needs to be adapted to battle, Louis? Maybe he can be like rookie Trainers and rely on his Pokémon's help."

" No. There's something about this kid that intrigues me. I want to know just how far he is willing to go. If he can pass this test, then hatching that egg will be a 'done deal for him."

XXX

Patrick was at his limit. Lying on the ground, five strikes in the back, tasting the bitterness of mulch in his mouth, Patrick limply, stiffly stood up and walked over to the wild Scolipede. Even though his bones were broken, he could feel his brain go numb; Patrick continued trying to reason with the Scolipede.

The girl, despite her earlier rants, she was worried about Patrick and was perspiring from the _heat _of her anxiety.

" _Stupid kid_," the girl shook her head in agitation for the stiff Patrick. "_Nothings worth risking your life over, so why does he continue to risk himself like some kind of tool_?"

Patrick couldn't use Lily—he left his young, small furry Pokémon back with his egg, so he had to do the only thing he could—he could only walk up to the Scolipede and embrace it with a hug. And just like the previous times, three to five, the Scolipede pulled its tail back and whacked it at Patrick.

The blue haired girl couldn't stand the pain of watching Patrick suffer anymore. Her face was sudoriferous, her lungs were clogged with sweat, and her eyes were redder with veins than an angry Gyrados. And as she stared closer at Patrick, who was standing his way back up, she noticed a venin purple mark on his right arm.

" _He's poisoned_! _That attack must've been Poison Tail_! _If he doesn't get to a doctor soon, he could die_!" The girl saw how Patrick didn't notice the poison mark on his body. Slowly, one step at a time, limply moving, Patrick made his way back to the Scolipede to hug it for the seventh time. " Hey!"

" W-what?" Patrick said with an acute shrill voice doleful from the poison circulating in his veins.

" Don't be stupid! You'll only die facing that creature! Don't you want to live? Don't you care if you live or die?"

What Patrick saw in the girl's eyes was enticing to him—he could see the worry in her eyes. She was a pessimist, seemingly predicting when Patrick would meet his end, too scared to even move her muscles away from the tree.

However, with what little strength he had left, Patrick was able to limply walk over to the girl; one pace at a time. When he reached her, Patrick rubbed the right side of her cheek. She was enticed by Patrick's heroics, how his eyes beamed into hers, and his gentle, jubilant smile.

" I don't care whether I live or die."

" W-what? Why?"

" Because I'm useless. I'm nothing but trash. And trash like me belongs in the gutter. I don't care if I live so long as I can prove I'm not trash when I go. But before I go, I'd like to know what your name is, miss."

" I-I…"

" Your name."

" You…you…"

" Your name."

" You just can't…"

" Please tell me your name. "

" C-C-Clare."

" Clare, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Clare, but I just can't give up." Patrick was cold. His blood ran cold, the poison overcame his blood, he feared the inevitable about to happen. " I-I…I must protect you…and I must protect…the Pokémon. "

A single tear dripped from Clare's eyes—words couldn't express her sorrow, grief—she couldn't do anything as Patrick collapsed from his excruciating affliction. Patrick was dead, or at least dead in her eyes. Patrick's body was pale, gray and clammy, and showed no liveliness.

" Azurill," the tiny Pokémon Azurill said as it hopped over to Patrick. Clare could see the Pokémon was concerned about Patrick's safety; she could say it cared about him by how it poked its tail against his side. " Azurill, Azurill, Azurill!"

Azurill wrapped its tail around Patrick's torso as its body glowed light blue. Waves of energy soon came out of it, and Clare could see the poison in Patrick's body seep out from his pores and drip on the ground. After having the tail wrapped around him for merely thirty seconds, cleansing all the poison inside of Patrick, the young naïve rookie Trainer awakened to see the smiley face of Azurill above him.

" _That's Refresh_," Clare thought awestrucked by Azurill's technique. _" It's an attack that heals status problems. That Azurill must've sensed that guy was injured and wanted to use it to help him. Amazing."_

Patrick smiled as he reached his hand out and rubbed Azurill's head. The small Pokémon smiled as it felt Patrick's fingernails thoroughly rub its head. " You really_-ack_-wanted to_-ack_-save me, Azurill?"

" Azurill, Azurill, Azurill!" The Azurill laughed as it bounced up and down.

" That's so_-ack_-thoughtful of-_ack_-you. Now I can_-ack_-fight back again this_-ack_-Pokémon."

" You can't be serious?" Clare jeered at the weary Patrick and the small Azurill. " You idiots can't stop it! A human can't fight a Pokémon, Azurill's don't have any power, and a Scolipede is a third evolution Pokémon; a tyrant of the Unova region. What's you think you can stop it? Tell me!"

Patrick didn't seem to listen to Clare. Patrick was too busy with the Azurill, stroked it under its chin and watched it purr like a happy Purrolin. The small Azurill then hopped on Patrick's right arm and wrapped its tail around him.

" I just have an idea. " Patrick stared up at the intimidating Scolipede, thrusted the blue ball of Azurill's body at them, smiled. " But just for fun, I'm going to sing a song. "

**Dum, dum, dum, dum.**

**The night is bleak**

**The sun if bright**

**Every thing's a mystery to me**

I don't know much, I don't stride hard

Patrick seemingly used his legs to jump up high, then used the tail of Azurill to bounce off the tree trunk, then he ricocheted back to Scolipede and landed on its back. The Scolipede took offensive and tried jabbed its tail at Patrick, but he ran up the ridge of Scolipede's back, jumped off and bounced on a nearby tree, bounced to another tree and grabbed a tree branch sticking from the trunk.

" Woah, he's got some air. Wait, he's not using his legs. He's using the tail of that Azurill to get airborne. But how'd he learn that so soon?"

**I know I'm weak, I know I'm worthless…**

**But I never give up!**

**All of the time, all of my life.**

**I keep on living**

Patrick teared a piece of branch out of the stem of the tree. Jumping off, Patrick fell down into what would be the clutches of Scolipede's mouth, but Patrick placed the torn bark in Scolipede's mouth before it could bite him and Scolipede was mobilized by it. As Scolipede was trapped, Azurill breathed small bubbles into the bipedal Pokémon's mouth.

**I live free, I live hard**

**I fight for me, I fight for everyone.**

**I'm my own sole man.**

**I'm a strong man**

Patrick ripped his clothes off. His body was what people would call a quadratic petal flower, four pack of burnished abs, and they glimmered under the bright light shining above them. As his shirt was off, Clare stared at his body like Volbeat to an Illumise**.**

" _Wow, his body's so ripened. He looks so hot without his shirt on._ "

" This shirt is made of cotton," Patrick thought out loud while holding his shirt in his hand, smiled. "This could be useful." Patrick squeezed the clothes together and rubbed them closely. A faint spark electrocuted out of the cloth of Patrick's clothes as he rubbed both ends together.

" _What is he doing_?" Clare thought. " _If he keeps that up he'll… oh no, he wouldn't."_

Patrick's clothes sparked up. Patrick lashed his clothes surging with electricity at the inside of Scolipede's mouth…

BOOM!

XXX

Jake and Louis were speechless. Looking down, seeing the big explosion where Patrick was fighting, they both smiled.

" It seems our little friend has passed the test," Jake said as he sighed and closed his eyes.

" I had my doubts," Louis truthfully said, smiled. " But it seems our little friend has proven himself to be a valuable asset to the Pokémon world. "

" Do you think in time he'll become a Pokémon Champion like those Trainers whose names are the same as colors?"

" I don't know. First he has to choose what he wants in this life, and only then can he decide what path he'll take." Louis smiled as he turned his body around and started walking away. " But let's let him have his triumph for now. In time we'll meet again."

Both Jake and Louis turned their heads around as they walked down the slope of the mountain's peak. As they were leaving, their Pokémon Krokodile and Druddigon followed them. They soon left, went down the mountain, and left nothing behind but a gentle breeze.

XXX

Right before the electricity consumed Patrick and the wild Scolipede, Patrick lashed it at the right side of its mouth. The Scolipede had been scabbed, swollen and encrusted by black skin, which only could be comforted by her infant Venipede's—her baby pokemon she tried so hard to protect from the clutches of Azurill.

Venipede's were insectoid, larva-like Pokemon with a hump on the upper part of its body. The upper part of its body is mainly magenta, with black circles on its neck and antennae's. It's were yellow, the lower part was segmented and colored a slightly bluish green, and the Venipede has four pairs of stubby black legs, and two magenta tails having a black band.

Patrick wished he could be treated as warmly as the babies treated their mother, but he was stuck with an angry Clare stitching his clothes burned to cinders with a needle and a thread. Patrick tried shirking attention with Clare, but her anger with the thread pricked Patrick so hard it was like an ice pike in his skin.

" You really are a big idiot," Clare said calmly while stitching Patrick's black clothes up. " Just look at these burn marks."

" Tis just a scratch. "

" Just a scratch? I had an uncle that fell in an incinerator, burned his whole body and lived that wasn't this bad. Do you want to lose your life so much that you'd take someone along with you?"

" At least you're safe. If I hadn't stopped that Scolipede, who knows what may've happened to you, Azurill and even that mother Scolipede."

" Yeah, how'd you know the Scolipede was a female anyways?"

" You really want to know? Well, I guess you could call it a hunch. I felt something was different from that Pokémon than how a man would feel. Her blows were softer than a male's."

" Soft? You were bleeding to death."

" True. But that wasn't until after the third hit did I start feeling any real damage. From past experience, I felt this pain from only one male Pokémon punch."

" And knowing she had children."

" Well, that was much harder to figure out. I can certainly vouch how Scolipede's are tyrant Pokémon who have strong tempers, but after finding out it was a female, I just had the hunch it was protecting something."

Clare continued stitching Patrick's clothes, but stopped after she mended it all together. As his clothes were repaired, still in cinders from the flames, Patrick chuckled to himself. "Thank god that's fixed. The woman who gave this to me will have a field date if she found out how reckless I am. Now that your safe, I'd better get go—"

Patrick was at first surprised. The blue haired girl pulled him in and kissed him on his lips. Patrick's cheeks tinted red from excitement, Clare's lips had all the flavour of nutmeg, cherry, rosemary and even a hint of cinnamon in her lips, and Patrick's nervous shirked trying to avoid the lustiness' them.

Clare however pushed Patrick aside, her cheeks red, smiled. " Don't ever say stuff like life's 'not' important or you don't care. There might be someone who _cares _about you. And the kiss…well… that was…that was just my way of saying thanks for saving my hide'. See ya."

And just like that, Clare ran away. Patrick couldn't believe the plight that befalled on him. One moment he was saving what he thought to be a damsel in distress, the next it turned out she wasn't the _damsel _he was hoping for, and now his heart beat and drool salivated out of his mouth as if he was doing to barf—he was attracted to Clare the blue haired girl.

" Azurill." The small blue Pokémon Azurill said as it poked its tail at Patrick. " Azurill."

Patrick had leaned down and picked the small blue Pokémon Azurill up. In its eyes Patrick could see a small reflection of himself, and it make him sniffle a tear seeing how happy, young the Azurill was.

" Azurill, would you like to join me on my Pokémon quest?"

" Azurill, Azurill, Azurill!" The Azurill laughed happily while bouncing up and down using its tail as a trampoline.

" Well, if you're joining me, I'll have to think of a name. I was thinking Azu, but that just sounds insulting. Well, since I can tell you're a boy, and since you like to hop, I'm going to call you Springer."

" Azurill! Azurill! Azurill!" Springer(Azurill) laughed at the sound of his new name.

" Okay, I don't want to cage you up in a ball like I own you, but just promise me you'll follow me around from now on."

" Azurill!"

Patrick may've been too kind to the Springer; he may've said too many words to get it excited, so the Azurill trying to show its affection for Patrick leaped in the air and wrapped its zigzag tail around his neck. Patrick knew the Azurill was being affectionate, rubbed its cheeks against Patrick's cheeks, but it constricted him from breathing.

" A-ack! Springer…not so tight!"

XXX

In Unova, in the city of Accumula ,a part of the soviet union, Detective Kanobara opened the door to his spacious house and made his way inside. He was greeted by the family Pokémon Felica the Liepard no sooner than he walked in. Felica was slender, primarily purple-colored feline Pokémon. It has a pink "mask" patterning over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow "eyebrows". She had two pairs of long yellow whiskers, with the tufted under of its body and the tips of its legs also yellow. Her body was speckled with yellow rosettes and it has a curling tail that looks somewhat like a sickle.

" Good girl, Felica, good girl," Detective Kanobara said petting the household Liepard's head and watching it purr. No sooner did he pet the Pokémon's forehead, he noticed his only son Shoichi walk in. Shoichi was a teenager with medium-long blonde hair that flips outward. He has brown eyes and a slim figure. His expressions usually stayed the same with either frowns or pouts. He wears casual clothes and often wears a plain t-shirt and pants.

" Ah, Shoichi, how's your studying going?"

" Huh?"

" You know, for that big exam that's coming up in one week."

" Ah. Not doing that good, dad."

Shoichi glumly entered up the stairwell to his room. Detective Kanobara, shifting his attention from his son to the rest of his family, walked into the kitchen where his wife and his youngest daughter were. Slender and youthful, Kanobara's wife has green eyes. Her black hair is pulled back into a long braid with slightly parted bangs. She wore a plain cotton purple shirt, cotton gray skirt, and a cotton white apron around her body. His daughter was much sweeter than his son and less gloomy. She has short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She was insistent on wearing a red hairclip on her the left side of her hair despite her father's best intentions. Her eyes were a dark brown color and much softer than Kanobara's. But dressed more casually with a green sweatshirt. His daughter was drawing on the table and his wife prepared a fillet in the kitchen.

" Dear," Kanobara's wife said without looking away from the fillet. " Could you please say something to your other daughter, Joy? She seems to be spending too much time outside and doesn't come home until midnight."

" Why don't you talk to her?" Kanobara retorted. " It's your job after all."

Kanobara was tired. He had a big day tomorrow, wanted to lounge around, so he walked over to the nearest chair in his house and lounged on it. However, after getting comfortable, having spread his newspaper out, he heard his talkative younger daughter say:

" What type of Pokémon did you see while you were at work, daddy?"

" What? Oh. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy with work. And I'll have to go back tomorrow. There's more people I'd like to question."

A/N: Yeah, I know it took me two weeks to get this chapter up. I'd like to say I was busy, but then I'd just be fooling myself. However, you have to admit the storyline was well sought up of. It almost kinda resembles an action show that's more elaborate than Pokémon:) Then again, there may be something wrong with the grammar, but that's my boo-boo. So stay tuned for the next chapter coming up in one-two weeks, maybe even three depending on my schedule:)


	5. Chapter 5

Unova League: Nightmare, Police, Uri

Patrick knew he was sleeping—knew he was just having a vivid dream—but he couldn't stop his dream from becoming a nightmare.

Patrick ran, and ran, and ran as fast as he could through the dark murky night of his dark dream. His legs were tired, his mouth was clogged with sweat, even though all Patrick could do was keeping himself running in his dream.

" _Which way do I go_?" Patrick thought eluding himself from his path. " _I can't keep running forward, and everywhere else just looks so dark. I don't know what I'm going to do." _

Then, as Patrick was losing all his virtue, he felt warm hands touch his fingertips. As Patrick arched his head left and right, he saw the appearance of his mom and his dad. His dad with his glasses, spiky blond hair, and beige business suit. His mom with her chin-length purple hair, creamy smooth skin, hazel eyes, and one piece pink dress. Patrick's mother and father stood hand by hand as they walked with Patrick through the dark depths ahead.

After they ventured through the darkness, Patrick felt the urge to sing a song:

The shines bright! I'll laugh it out countless times.

I believe everyday will be shining with love.

The paths of all people is connected to one point:

Always stand strong. Know when to look up.

When it seems everything's destroyed by headwinds,

Live free, time to take a chance.

Because we're not along anymore.

Walk together!

Be free, don't give up!

Don't cry!

Don't try to hide your tears!

Once your eyes are dry…

Then you can really see the light! Then, as Patrick was calm as any happy Pokémon could be, he saw the diaphanous faces of his parents. Both were nothing but skeletons now, squeezing Patrick's arms with much restraint, but still having large toothy smiles on their faces.

" No!"

Patrick was scared seeing the skeletons of his once living parents and pushed them off. The skeletons all crashed straight on the floor as Patrick was sweating with fear. Just when Patrick thought his dream couldn't get any more ridged…he saw not skeletons on the ground, but the blood soaked bodies of his spiky haired father and purple haired mother lying on the ground.

" No…" Patrick gasped seeing the dead bodies. " No, this can't be happening!"

Tears wailed up inside Patrick's eyes as he sobbed them away on his hands. Just as Patrick was mourning both his parent's deaths…he heard the sound of footsteps walk in from behind him. Patrick turned his head around and had his tear soaked eyes stare off in the distance.

" Who's there?"

Patrick couldn't hear the sound of someone talking. All he could hear was the sound of silent footsteps walking towards him. Patrick couldn't stand to hear the sound any longer. It felt like…it felt like…it felt too him like his heart would shatter at any moment.

Patrick turned the other way and ran in that direction. As he was sure the sound was gone, fading as he ran away, he heard it again as it echoed in his ears:

**Squish, squish, _squish, _squish. **

Out of the darkness and into the light were the spectacles of oval shaped glasses. Patrick couldn't believe his eyes and scampered away from the glasses glowing in the dark where adrenaline was his only enhancer.

" **Why are you running away from me, Patrick**?" An eerie male voice said from behind.

Out of nowhere came a large mass of marbled stairs. Patrick used the stairs to escape. But with every step he took, one pile of the stairs seemed to vanish under his feet.

" _I got to get out of here_," Patrick thought, he panicked still hearing the sound of footsteps echoing behind him. " _Maybe if I can reach the top…I can get away from him_."

Patrick ran up the marbled stairs to escape the spooky pair of glasses following him close behind. But as Patrick finally reached the top of the stairs, he saw only a giant door in front of him. There were no doorknobs, it was too tight too be pushed open, and the hinges were too narrow for Patrick to squeeze through. He was stuck—trapped by the creature—having nowhere else to go but down.

" **Patrick…why are you trying to run from me, you silly boy? ** **I just want to talk.**"

" No!" Patrick shouted, he fell down and leaned against the door. " Stay away from me!"

" **Why are you being so cold too me. You used to worship the ground I walked on." ** Out of the darkness, stretching out, came a red scaly hand. Patrick's cheeks were squeezed by the hand as his bones were crushed. Then out of the darkness again, under a pair of glowing spectacles, a mouth full of red serrated teeth grinned down on him. " **You may try to run, but you can never hide. Sooner or later…you'll be all mine**."

Patrick struggled trying to free himself from the hands of the scaly hands. But to no avail could he outmatch the strength of the scaly hand, and could feel his windpipe being crushed. Patrick was completely helpless to the brutal strength, but could then talk as fingers of its hand went off of him.

" Please…no…."

" **Beg all you want, my boy. Sooner or later your fate will be sealed by me.**" The hand pushed Patrick to the ledge; literally raising him above the dark void below of the marble stairs. " **Till we meet again…Patrick Strong.**"

Then the hand let go and Patrick was sent falling to the ground. Not a shriek was heard from Patrick's lips—he didn't mutter a sound—he felt so serene and tranquil falling into the darkness below.

" _I guess this is it. Not like someone like me had a choice anyways."_

_"_ **_Azurill_**!" Patrick heard the voice of his newly acquired Azurill shout in his head.

" _Azurill_? _Azurill…where are you_?"

" **Lillypup**!"

XXX

Patrick awaked from what was his most horrendous of nightmares. Standing over him was the furry face of his Puppy Pokémon Lillipup and his newly acquired male Polka Dot Pokémon Azurill, or as Patrick called them "Lily" and "Springer". Both Pokémon had worried expressions on their faces; both agape and eyes staring straight into Patrick's.

" Oh, hello there, Lily, Springer," Patrick smiled. Patrick was more worried about his Pokémon than himself and tried calming them down by acting calm. " Sorry, I must've woken you two up with all my ranting. But since I'm awake, why don't I get all of you some breakfast?"

" Lillypup!" Lily barked happily as she also wagged her tail.

" Azurill!" Azurill laughed happily as it hopped up and down using its tail.

Patrick walked into the woods. He returned shortly after with piles of wood in his hand. Patrick walked over to Lily and Springer, dropped his pile of wood at their feet, then he went back into the woods. Lily and Azurill waited patiently, both sat down and raised their heads up, then both raised their heads up as Patrick returned with odd looking mushrooms in his hands.

" Don't worry. These are Truffle mushrooms," Patrick said as he smiled holding the mushrooms. " Their not poisonous and are actually very good for you." Patrick dropped the mushrooms near the firewood, and then he sat idly by the bark of wood. " I'm not a very good cook; most people said I couldn't do it to save my life. But over my time living in the woods…" Patrick grabbed two slanted pieces of wood and rubbed them together. " … I knew I had to_-dah_-do anything too-_dah_-survive."

Sparks came out of the friction from Patrick rubbing his pieces of wood together. After rubbing them together though, a small flame burned out. Patrick threw the one piece into the pile of wood, and they all burned from it. Patrick gazed at the fire that was kindling his heart. He however wasn't the only one as Lily and Azurill walked up next to him and comforted him—Lily jumping on his lap, Springer jumping on his lap—both Pokémon curled up into small balls and snored soundly on Patrick's legs.

" Come on, guys," Patrick giggled warm heartily as he looked down on Lily and Azurill. " I need those to move the mushrooms so we can eat. You do want to have

" Now usually you'd need a firewood poker to push wood around in a fireplace, but I think another piece of wood that's bulk could also work. " Patrick picked up a stick on the ground and poked it into the fire. The wood shifted to one side as he rolled the top firewood down.

" There. Now we can roast the mushrooms so they'll be nice and toasty when we eat them." Patrick picked three exotic looking mushrooms off the grounds, one's that had spongy tops, and sticked them through his stick. Patrick held the stick over the roaring fire, waiting for them to cook, then took the stick out after cooking for five minutes.

The mushrooms were sizzling. Steam roasted out of the mushrooms, tender on the stems, and dripping with moisture. " Okay…" Patrick took one mushroom out and handed it over to Springer. " One for you." Patrick took another mushroom out and handed it over to Lily. " One for you. And one for me."

Patrick, Lily, and Springer all calmly ate their mushrooms together. Patrick couldn't help but smile at the illustrious sight of Springer and Lily eating together. Lily tried eating the mushroom; she didn't have fingers, and resorted to using her teeth to gnaw through the mushrooms. Springer however, who also didn't have any fingers, wrapped its tail around the mushroom and tried using its teeth to bite through it.

" _Their all just so cute_," Patrick thought as he giggled to himself. " _I just hope they'll continue to be friends…" _ Patrick sighed. " _No matter what the future holds for us all."_

XXX

" All his appendix are inflamed," a doctor said as he read through a clipboard in his hands. In order to cure his **Appendicitis, we'll need some kinds of drugs. Doctor Platinum, is there any drugs you're going to prescribe?" **

**Platinum's heart wasn't set on surgery at the time. He was spaced out and pondering too deeply to himself to hear anything that went through his ears. He did however feel the slight shake of a nurse's wrist as she shaked him.**

**" Excuse me ,Doctor Platinum, is there anything you'd like to prescribe?"**

**" Hmmmm. Oh, right. I'd suggest you use some ciprofloxacin. It will help with bacteria and help prevent infection. " **

**" Okay," the doctor said writing it down on his clipboard. " Will you be performing one of your stellar operation procedures today, Doctor?"**

**" I-I…I just can't do that yet." A single tear dripped from Platinum's eyes. " I-I… I need a break." **

**Platinum was in a panic—he usually wasn't sentimental to his own feelings—he was going through much distress in his life after his friends passing. He walked to the door and slammed it open, and then he slammed it shut. **

**"Is there something wrong with Doctor Platinum?" One of the nurses said. **

**" I heard his friend recently passed away," another one of the nurses said. **

**" He did?" Another one of the nurses who secretly had the biggest crush on Platinum gasped. " That poor man. He must be devastated." **

**" I'm worried about him," one of the doctors said. " It so isn't like him." **

**" He's practically the ace of our whole hospital." **

**XXX**

**" Why?" Platinum weeped. " Why'd it have to turn out like this? Why did you have to die on me, why?" **

**Platinum did the only thing he could think of. Platinum reached into his pockets and took out a small-shaped pokeball. The hatch to the pokeball opened up and white light came out. From the light, Platinum's Pokémon appeared, Empoleon. Empoleon was a large penguin-like Pokémon, mostly navy blue in color, wings with blue metal and having three golden claws sticking out at the bottom. On his head was a trident-like crest that extended to his beak. **

**" Oooooooh, Pluto, how'd things turn up like this?" Platinum cried to his penguin-like Pokémon Pluto. " It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were all supposed to live our lives together. Now that Blue's gone…there's a part of me that _wishes _I'd followed my keen sense and followed Blue on that fateful day." **

**" Empoleon?" Pluto the male Empoleon replied. **

**" I did have plans after I became a doctor, Pluto. I wanted to be like Red where I could settle down and have kids of my own, but I've never found a woman who's sparked my interest. Oooooooh, I'm an emotional wreak." **

**Platinum returned to holding his hands out as he cried on them again. Pluto, who felt embarrassed watching his Trainer cry his eyes out, he snuck up behind Platinum and pat him on his back. **

**" Empoleon. Empoleon, Empoleon." **

**" Pluto, I hate to break it too you, old friend, but I still can't understand a word you're saying. It almost sounds like gibberish to me. " **

**" Doctor Platinum?" Out of the office came out of the nurses in the hospital. Platinum wasn't impressed by her curves, thighs, long legs, red lipstick, or even her creamy skin or silk brown hair. He was more concerned about the worried expression on her face. " Sir, is anything the matter?" **

**" No, I'm just fine," Platinum lied. " I'll do the operation soon. Just (tears dripping from his eyes)…just give me some time to myself. "**

**" Um, whatever you say, sir." **

**The nurse closed the door behind her as she left Platinum all alone. Platinum who was lonely took out two more of his small pokeballs, pressed the seal as all of them enlarged, and then he tossed them on the ground…**

**Two balls of light came out—hidden inside the very same pokeball for three whole days—finally able to be free so they could comfort Platinum in his grief. **

**The first one was his Luxray Bush. Bush's appearance was based on the legendary Pokémon Entei. He has three gold-colored rings on the back of his legs with golden pupils and irises and red scleras. Bush has a blue body partly covered with a spiky black mane from its head to its legs and parts of its back legs. It has a long, thin black tail with a golden four-pointed shape on the tip. **

**His second Pokémon was Kiss the male Lopunny. Kiss was a bipedal Pokémon that stood approximately four feet tall, with a dark brown pelt, long warm ears and round tail. Kiss also has a fluffy cream pelt that is found on the ends of his ears, legs and arms, as well as distinctive large eyebrows. **

All of Platinum's Pokémon knew what they had to do as they tried to comfort him. Bush brushed it's mane against Platinum's face and Kiss extended its right ear out as he put Patrick's head in the earlobe. Both Kiss and Bush then stuck their small pink tongues out as they licked Platinum on his face. The sensation was great, and was a great sedative on Patrick's body.

" Hmmmmm." Patrick raised both his hands up and rubbed them on both Bush and Kiss's heads. Pluto then joined in the mixture, leaned down, and rubbed its trident-like mask against Patrick's head. " _This isn't like me. I'm sure Blue had his reasons why he was there. I only wish someone could tell me 'why'."_

XXX

" Well, well, well. It seems like your finally returning to work," a police officer in the city of Striaton snickered. " How was your time off, suspended Officer jenny? Pfffffffffft! Hahahahahah!"

" Shut up," Officer Jenny retorted , her eyes fixated on the male officer as she was glaring at him.

The police station in Striaton city was spacious. Officer Jenny—the only female officer in the city and 3rd youngest from all her sisters—she had set her priorities straight. She was dressed traditionally like any other Officer Jenny, short blue skirt, short-sleeved blue uniform, a blue hat with a yellow medal on it, and black shoes. Her hair was naturally blue. After assaulting a fellow officer (long story) and breaking his nose (not so long story), Jenny nearly caused a riot trying to get her favourite Pokémon back (don't even ask) . Jenny was then handed her pokeball by her fellow, not injured officer who worked behind a desk.

" Delcatty, come on out!"

Officer Jenny's Pokémon's body was mostly tanned. Her cheeks were filled with pointed, whisper-like protrusions on each cheek. She had purple ears with three tufts of fur at the tips and a puff ruff-like collar with pin-like extensions around the neck, and purple, flow-like tuft hair.

" Nya," Delcatty meowed. After being out of her ball for a few short seconds, she was hugged around the collar by the young Officer Jenny.

" Delcatty, I was too careless back then. I'm sorry."

" Nya, nya, nya," Delcatty meowed as if saying " don't worry, it wasn't your fault" to the Officer Jenny.

" Okay. Thank you, Delcatty."

" Please, sir, let me go!" Jenny heard the sound of a young boy shouted. " I don't belong here!"

" Shut your yap, you!" Shouted the annoying voice of another fellow male police officer.

Officer Jenny turned her head to where the voice was coming from. In her eyes she saw a helpless 10 yr. old kid being dragged against his will into the police station—she could only wonder what that _kid _did. As she got a closer look at the kid, she saw how he was crying and how he was pulled by a chain with handcuffs around his wrists.

" Please, sir, I don't belong here! I want my mommy!"

" Shut up!"

The police officer took out a steel baton and whacked it against the kids' backside. The kid arched his back down as he nearly tumbled over, but couldn't fall as he was held up by the police officer. Jenny couldn't stand seeing the police officer—he abused the kid by hitting him with his baton—he ignored the tears dripping from his eyes.

" Enough of this!" Officer Jenny pulled out her own baton, a tonfa as some would call it; it had a handle protruding out, and ran up to the police officer and whacked the tonfa against his head.

" Oi!" The police officer behind the counter gasped as his mouth gaped open. " Are you crazy, Jenny? You just got out of your suspension."

" Shut up!" Officer Jenny barked back. " Shut up and let me work!" All the anger in Jenny's eyes then faded. Her face turned to one of concern—concern for the small boy—and all her attention was on him; she kneeled down and rubbed her hand on his grim face. " Little boy, what seems to be the matter?"

" M-my-my….my…" The boy started wailing from his eyes again, but was comforted by Jenny rubbing his back.

" There, there, please slow down so I can better understand you, please."

Jenny's warm hands calmed the small boy as his eyes dried up. " Me and my friends were playing in the woods. M-my friends wanted to take a shortcut, but we got lost! Waahhhhhhh!"

" Hold on, none of this explains why you were arrested. Sorry, but I'll need you to explain more."

" W-when we were lost…we found this cave. When we went into the cave…all my friends were d-de…"

The boy cried through his eyes again. However, Jenny was there to comfort him, rubbed him behind his back and making soothe whistling sounds from her mouth, said, " Please, I need you to go on. What happened after that?"

" I tried to help my friends…they wouldn't wake up…I got out of cave…people think me bad."

" _I see. He must have tried to help them get out of the cave. They must have been dead already, and their blood must have smeared on his hands and mistook him for murder. So he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." _ The grim face of the boy nearly brought tears to Jenny's eyes, but she just closed her eyes and sighed. " _The poor boy." _

**Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring **

The phone ringed at the counter of the police station. The man behind the counter picked the phone up and brought it to his ears. " Hello, Striaton City police station. Uh huh. Uh huh. Hold on." The police officer placed his hand on the transceiver and looked at Jenny. " Hello, there's a man on the line for you."

" Can't you just answer it yourself?" Officer Jenny asked while blinking her eyes.

" Sorry, but he specifically is asking for you."

" Well, then I guess I don't have any other choice." Jenny left, but not before rubbing the boy's head, said, " Sorry, duty calls. I'll have an officer escort you to my office. And don't worry. He'll be much _nicer _than the last one."

As she mentioned his name, the police officer who'd been hit by the tonfa's groaned. As he groaned, Jenny walked over to the counter and walked into the other end. She brushed the officer aside and grabbed his phone away.

"Hello, this is Officer Jenny of Striaton City. What's the scoop?" Jenny nodded her head with every word she heard in the phone, then she gasped. Her face was stricken with fear, her eyes shaking, and her mouth gaping slightly out. " No…that can't be possible? There's really people like that…so close to Accumula Town. _That guy I meet is going to be in so much trouble." _

XXX

" Wipe, wipe, clean. Get all you so glossy, make you sparkly clean, so you can be happy like me," Patrick singed as he carried his newly acquired Pokémon egg and wiped it clean with a wet wash cloth. As he was wiping the egg, Patrick continued to hold his hand on the three thick grey ridges part. " Someday you're going to hatch and become a beautiful Pokémon. And when you do, I'm going to raise you right."

" Pup, pup!" Lily the Lillypup barked on Patrick's left shoulder as she wagged her small tail.

" Azurill!" Springer the Azurill giggled as he perched on Patrick's right shoulder.

" That's right, Lily, Springer, soon your going to have another playmate." Patrick had to use one hand to hold his egg, but used another arm to rub both Lily's and Springer's heads. Lily and Springer both were happy as they both purred like _Purrloin_ being scratched. " _According to my map, we should be in _Accumula Town _soon enough. And when we're there, I can finally get some proper food for everyone." _

The moment between Patrick, Lily, and Springer had ended when Patrick then noticed a small girl wandering through the forest. The girl was small, practically frail, and pale skin. She had bangs, Patrick could only see the back of her head, but the bangs on the right side were tired up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face; Patrick could only see the back. Her clothes were dirty, tarred red kosode that came just below her knees with a obi sash tied up in the back.

"Hey, you, are you lost?"

The girl didn't answer Patrick. She instead wandered deeper into the forest. Little did she know, above her was a lose branch. The branch was halfway to its breaking point, the limbs of the branch cut in half and the branch fell to the ground and headed to the helpless girl below.

" Look out!"

Patrick bolded ran to the girl and pushed her down. He diverted her away from the branch, had his body on top of her; protected her from the branch, as the branch itself shattered into a dozen of tiny bark pieces.

In the aftermath, Patrick jumped off of the girl and sheepishly rubbed his head. " Sorry about that. I may've been a little aggressive back there, but I'm just glad your safe."

Patrick finally got a better look at the girls' eyes. They were bright and beautiful brown colored. The girl turned her brown eyes on Patrick, then she walked over to him. " _Woah, what she's looking at_?" Patrick thought, he was nervous about her presence.

The girl arched her head forward and stared spellbound into Patrick's eyes. Her pupils and nostrils flared as her hands touched Patrick's chest.

" Um, is there something wrong?"

Patrick's cheeks tinted red from the girl's warm hands touching his chest. Then, just when Patrick felt he would faint from anxiety, the small girl wrapped her arms around Patrick's chest and hugged him. Patrick felt her warm embrace stiffen his muscles and made him immobilized by her small hands.

" You smell…good."

" _No. I want to get her off, but she's just a little girl_! _I'm just so….useless." _

" Uri!" The sound of a male shouted. " Uri, where are you."

Patrick expected the girl to cling off of him at the sound of a male's voice, but her grip on Patrick just continued to tighten. From the woods a new person appeared. The man was muscular with an intimidating appearance. He has a large mustache that connects to sideburns and a large scar over his right eye. He was wearing a simple outfit made out of fur, which gave him a somewhat caveman-like appearance. The man looked both ways, then he noticed the small girl clinging onto Patrick's chest.

" Oh, there you are, Uri." The man smiled widely at the sight of Uri hugging Patrick around his waist. " I see you've found yourself a friend."

" Eh, please forgive me, sir," Patrick stuttered out, he was scared the caveman of a man would crush his head like a peanut from _him _touching the girl. " I just saw this girl wandering out all alone, and I—"

" Hahahahahahaha!" The man boastfully laughed while his hands were on his side. " Your so funny, kid!"

" Ah, did I say something wrong?"

" Ooh, don't worry about that. Uri's never warmed up to anything before. Her hugging you has to be a good thing."

As the man said that, the small girl Uri squeezed Patrick more tightly. The feeling of her squeezing him and hearing the sound of the giant man laughing made Patrick uncomfortable. In the end, the muscular man had to pry the girl free by pulling her off Patrick. The girl struggled, had her fingers clawed directly into his back, but soon pulled her off.

" Ah, my egg!" Patrick was in a frenzy to quickly examine his egg, but sighed joyously after not finding a crack on the egg's surface, smiled. " Good. I was worried for a second. But it looks like it's alright."

" Wow, is that a Pokémon egg?" The muscular man asked, he awed it.

" Yep. It was giving to me by two nice pro Trainer's. I don't know why'd they give it to someone like me, but I'm glad they did. Oh, that reminds me, I haven't introduced you to my—"

" Lillipup!" Lily yelled somewhere above.

" Azurill!" Springer shouted somewhere above.

From above both Springer and Lily crashed into the dirt. Patrick instinctively crouched his back, ran over to Uri, as he protected her from having dirt sprayed in her face and instead felt it hit his backside.

After being dirtied, Patrick turned around to see Lily, Springer, and a new Pokémon in a dirt hole. The Pokémon was upright, meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and single, pointed incisors sticking out of it mouth. It was mainly a shade of reddish brown, with its cheeks and neck beige, and a pattern of yellow striping on its chest and trail. Black markings accentuate the eyes at their outer ends. Patrick took out his pokedex to get a better examination of the Pokémon:

**Watchhog: Lookout Pokémon. Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow.**

" Wow, an evolved form of Patrat," Patrick said silently. " _Must be a pretty powerful Pokémon then. I wonder why Lily and Springer would ever want to get into a fight with one of those_?"

The Lookout Pokémon Watchhog used an Iron Tail Attack on Lily and Springer. Springer hopped to Lily, wrapped his tail around her small body, then he used his tail as a trampoline to jump out and dodged Watchhog's attack. In the air, Springer continued firing small bullets of bubbles at Watchhog. After receiving so many bubbles in his face, Springer threw Lily towards Watchhog. Lily throttled right through the Pokémon with her Tackle. The blow was weak but it arched Watchhog back. Watchhog became immobilized, rendered useless by Patrick and Springer, as they then did a double team where Springer fired bubbles at it in one direction and Lily tackled it in the other direction.

" _Woah, their really working well together," _ Patrick thought as he observed Lily and Springer fighting. " _It's amazing how well these two can work together. They've only known each other for one day, but they're still collaborating like they've been doing a same job for years."_

Watchhog tried nipping his teeth though Lily with its Bite attack, but Lily dived under it and tackled him in his underbelly. While grieving from the pain, Springer leaped up and blew bubbles directly in his face. Finally, as to end their dispute, Lily and Springer both tackled Watchhog together. A large bump came out of Watchhog's s head, its eyes swirling, and it was lying on the ground, unconscious.

" Lillipup!" Lily barked happily while she wagged her tail.

" Azurill!" Springer giggled happily while he hopped up on his squishy blue ball.

" _I can't say I approve of watching them assault a wild Pokémon, " _Patrick thought watching Lily and Springer celebrate their first victory together, smiled. "_But it sure is nice to see them working together. "_

" Well, are you coming?" Said the brawny man too which he and Uri were walking away. Patrick turned his head the other way and stared at the man and Uri.

" Where?"

" Why, too my house of course. You're my very special guest." While he was speaking, his legs wouldn't stop moving as he already travelled deeper into the forest. " Keep your chin up and follow me."

There was a strange feeling inside Patrick's gulch—a feeling that purged from his throat and terrified him like he was staring at the gruesome eyes of a tyrant Gyrados—he just couldn't help but move his legs. Patrick, Lily, and Springer walked into the woods and disappeared into the woods…unbeknownst to them what the future had for them.

A/N: That chapter was such a pain to finish. I barely finished it when I did. And if I've made any spelling errors, thusly inform them to me immediately. Remember, I'm not trying to be anyone's enemy on this sight. Now, there's not much more I can say, so I guess good-bye's are in order.


	6. Chapter 6

Unova League: Video, Abuse, Safety

**Three hours earlier**

Detective Kanobara, the greatest detective in all of the Unova region, he slouched on the couch in his TV room. Detective Kanobara had a nasty drinking habit whenever he needed to solace himself. He drank—beer, sake, wine—every neurotoxin that circulated into his brain relaxed him. But as Detective Kanobara prepared to have his fifth beer, he was stopped by his wife who clasped his hands.

" Husband what did I tell you about drinking?" Detective Kanobara's wife snipped as she leered in his eyes.

" Too do it more," Detective Kanobara retorted as he took his beer out of his wife's hands and took a skip from it. "

" Honestly, husband, how do you expect to get to work when you're all tipsy like this?"

" I dunno." Detective Kanobara shrugged and took another sip from his alcohol bottle. " Maybe I'll just rest up until I'm sobered enough to work."

" Tsk. Why'd I get married to you? You don't care about me or anyone else. You're just going to grow old, wrinkle away, then you're going to die in an empty funeral and lie in a cramped coffin for all eternity. And don't think I want to be anywhere near you when you die; I don't even want to be near you when you're alive."

" Whatever." Detective Kanobara took his bottle, took himself and headed for the door. " If you'll need me, I'll be on the porch wondering why I even wanted to get married in the first place."

XXX

Detective Kanobara needed to revitalize and reanimate his brain cells from the toxins of alcohol. In times like these, he took drastic measures by having a glass of water and reviewing case files. The ones Detective Kanobara looked at involved the next three he was going to interrogate—Gold, Ruby, White.

" _It's amazing what kind of ghetto clothes the kids wear these days," _Detective Kanobara thought as he looked at their pictures. " _A person who wears a hat that makes his hair look white. And this white girl sounds like that blow horns sister, but according to this they're not even related." _

Detective Kanobara wasn't assigned to interrogate three kids—Gold, Ruby, White—but unless one of them confused to the murder of Blue, which was highly unlikely, then he'd have to interrogate seven more of the kids with colors for names.

Just then a package was thrown towards Detective Kanobara. The detective had quick reflexes and was able to catch the package before it hit him in his face. Kanobara then shaked the package to see what was inside of it, smiled.

" Looks like something the misses was after," Kanobara smiled wickedly with a smile dastardly enough to scare the life out of anyone. " Well, why don't I see what you've wasted our money on, dear."

Detective Kanobara used his fingernails to pry open the lid of the box. But instead of finding dollies or shampoo like most woman would get, inside he found what looked like a cassette tape and a letter taped to it.

The first thing Detective Kanobara took out of the box was the letter. He ripped through the seal and opened it up to find a small piece of paper folded inside—the typical manor of how a letter would look after being inside an envelope.

" Hello. What do we have here?"

Detective Kanobara pulled the letter out and unfolded it. He read what was inside:

**Hello. I have something you might want to see. All you have to do is check what's on this tape. **

" Intriguing." Detective Kanobara pulled out his cellphone and dialed in his numbers. The phone ringed as Kanobara kept the phone close to his ears. " Hello, Gan, are you in? I've got something I need you to look at."

XXX

**Present**

Patrick, Uri and the well muscular man looking after Uri just entered the man's cabin. The inside of the cabin was a sanitary, spotless room. The walls were painted with an orange color with motif black also with them. Portraits of Pokémon were hanging on the wall—Koffing, Slugma, Pawniward, and Arbok—but none intrigued Patrick. What did intrigue Patrick was the Consolette piano in front of him.

" Pretty nice, eh, boy?" The man said, his breath chilled the back of Patrick's neck. " This was made by hand by a very rich capitalist. It was mostly used as a safe house for wild Pokémon. "

Patrick's brain felt like it was struck by a needle of apathetic. Patrick lurched over to the piano, his mouth agaping at its beauty, as he kept a firm, calm composure walking too it.

" _It's so…beautiful." _Patrick finally stopped at the instrumental panel. Patrick tapped on A and the D keys, and A-440 note pinged inside his head. Patrick couldn't hold his temptations anymore as he stat his rump on the stool near the piano, raised his hands up to play, but stopped as he turned his head back to the muscular man, smiled. " May I?"

" Oh please, go right ahead. Nobody's ever gave that piano a good tuning, so there's really no harm in you giving it a try."

" Thanks. Do ra me fa so la ti do." Patrick wiggled his fingers a little big before playing. As Patrick played, his fingers followed a rhythm where he'd tap the A and D keys together. After warming up, feeling the rhythm of the music astound him. " I remember a time."

Patrick was an excellent pianist. With great skills, a keen sense of direction, Patrick was able to play the keys with superb skills—he pouring his heart into every key and every rhythm—he even managed to cry playing.

There was a time I became maim.

I felt this cataclysm in me

Anger – the pain burning inside me

Worry– a forlorn affection

Burning through my heart

Getting through my egoism

Growing from my vexation.

Patrick slowed his fingers down as he played the piano. The music became quiet, peaceful. The sad, beautiful melody being played out of the piano caused Patrick and the muscular man to both start crying from their eyes, but it didn't have an adverse effect on Uri.

…I had a dream…

My dream—I would see the light of day

My goal—I would live to be free

…all my life…

He took my childhood from me!

He deceived me!

Lied to me!

Killed me!

…and now I see me…

Regret—the fuel of my soul

Fear-to hide my soul

Leeking through my eyes

My mind lights up

And I feel ashamed.

Patrick played a few keys to finish up his keys—A,B,C,D—then he finished playing and stood up. He waved his hands to Uri and the man. The man smiled and clapped his hands together, but Uri kept a calm face.

" Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" The man stopped clapping his hands and raised his hands up. " Banzaai!" Man then put his hands down. " That was really something, kid."

" Thank you," Patrick smiled. " It's been nice being able to play a real musical instrument. But if you'll excuse me, I really must get going. "

Patrick walked towards the door so he could leave through the entrance, but he was stopped by the man's tall stature. " I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, kid."

" Huh? Why not?"

" Because, nobody leaves this house without getting something to eat. "

" You really want to give me food?"

" Yes."

" Sorry, but I just can't do that. I really must get goi—"

Patrick felt the warm hands of Uri clinging on to him. Patrick's cheeks were red from his embarrassment. Patrick tried shaking Uri off his leg, but she clinged on to him too tightly.

" It seems like Uri doesn't want you to go. You wouldn't want to hurt the heart of a poor girl, would you?"

Patrick could feel Uri's bones while her hands were wrapped around him. Her bones were very small, brittle, and lacked little to no protein inside of them. As Patrick stared into her eyes…he could see how distressed they were.

" Alright. I'm guessing one meal wouldn't hurt."

" Excellent. I'll sauté up some—oops, how silly of me. I mean Uri and I will sauté up some fish fillet. Uri, why don't you and I go to the kitchen together."

The man had to go to Patrick himself so he could pry Uri from Patrick's legs. Uri however seemed opposed to leave Patrick; wouldn't let go even when the man pulled on her legs. As she was being pulled, Patrick could see the reprisal in her, the same act he used against adults he hardly even known.

" _It almost seems like she's afraid of him," _Patrick thought watching Uri opposing to the man's pulling. " _But why would she be afraid of him_? _He seems very nice. And he's even offered to give me food."_

After much pulling, the man was finally able to pull Uri off of Patrick's legs. Uri tried stretching her arms up to latch back on to him, but the man carried her away from Patrick and into the kitchen. Before he could enter the kitchen however…Patrick saw the tearful eyes of Uri…

" Help…me…"

The doors to the kitchen than closed. Patrick was now alone. But he wasn't completely alone as his Pokémon Lily the Lillipup and Springer the Azurill came out of their pokeballs and jumped on Patrick's shoulders. Lily rubbed her furry face against Patrick's left cheek and Springer rubbed his moist blue skin against Patrick's right cheeks.

" Hey, that tickles, guys," Patrick giggled while both his Pokémon showed him affection. " Where were you guys hiding? I thought I asked you to wait— ha, ha, ha, ha—outside—"

Patrick was interrupted by slapping noises. Patrick didn't know where the noise was coming from; it seemed like there were noises everywhere. Lily's ears twitched at the sound of the noise, and Springer used his tail to spin his round body around—both Pokémon could pick up the strange vibe

" _That sounds odd. It almost sounds like someone's being…slapped." _

XXX

Officer Jenny was in charge of the accused boy. She had to go through lots of searching, lots of files and credentials, but she finally located it on the far suburbs of Striton City. It was dark, but the headlights shined in the headlights on the boys' house. The house was a conch house, painted red with latex paint, as the front lawn had toys lying everywhere.

"Thanks for walking me home, " the boy said in a timorous voice. He kept his head down as he was too embarrassed to look at the young, irate police officer. "And thanks for bringing me back home."

" Don't mention it, tweenie," Jenny said with an egotistical sound. " I am one of the greatest police officers in all of Unova. And trust me, you won't find anyone better. Buwahahahahaha!"

The door of the conch house swung open as Jenny was still laughing. The mother surprised Jenny. She knew that no one older than her—eighteen—could look as ravishing as the girl behind the door. She looked racy, had a thin physique, sexy curves and large breasts, and her skin was glossy. Her curves were enamored by her red halter neck, blue straight-cut jeans, and red cherry lip gloss smeared on her Monroe lips.

" Hello," the gorgeous woman said in a timid voice. The woman noticed her son whom was skulking from the door. She couldn't hold back her tears as she groveled down at her sons' level and embraced him in a heartwarming embrace. " Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

" Ma'am, your son was accused of murdering three small boys in cold blood."

" Murder?" The mother pulled her son to her legs as her tear soaked eyes stared into Jenny's calm, maroon eyes. " There must be some kind of mistake, officer. My son could never kill anyone. He can't even hold anything sharp without cutting himself."

" Murder is still murder, ma'am. Me and the rest of my officer's back at the station have decided to do a thorough 'vestigation. We'll call you if anything turns up. And I'd suggest you give your son all the love you can, because if it turns out your son was involved with this massacre, I will drag him into prison myself where he will wait in prison until he's old enough to be executed. " Officer Jenny tipped her hat as she backed up. " Good day, ma'am."

No sooner did Jenny leave the conch house did the door to the house close. As Jenny walked through the road, she thought about how cute the little boy was, how terrible it would be to find him guilty, and she sighed.

" _There are some days I really hate my job. Oh why can't police work just be like the ones in those movies or TV shows_

Jenny's mind drifted from the case and went to a more secluded part of her mind. She thought about trees, wet grass, and having her first kiss. The feeling still lingered in her mouth, the taste of cherries and nutmeg mixed in a thin layer of chocolate, which made Jenny breath raspy through her mouth. Remembering the taste of a man's lips, Jenny shaked her head.

" _Pull it together, old girl. You are a police officer. You need to be tough. Don't give that up for that…that…"_

**_"Clare, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Clare, but I just can't give up. I-I…I must protect you…and I must protect…the Pokémon_**. "

" NO!" Jenny scratched her head to get the words of the boy she kissed out of her head. When that didn't work, Jenny fell on the ground, and she furiously scratched her head. " GET HIM OUT!"

Jenny wasn't able to get the words out of her head; it was deep inside her cranial cortex. While she embarrassed herself scratching her head, she saw someone carrying a package. Her first impression was the man was homeless, he was dirty, smelling, wore black rags and had greasy, curly brown hair, and shadow on his chin.

" Have to deliver the package," the homeless man muttered to himself while he walked by Jenny. " Have to deliver the package. Have to deliver the package. Have to deliver the package."

" _That man doesn't even look like a deliveryman. What could he possibly be carrying_?"

Jenny followed the dirty, smelly man. He kept muttering " Have to deliver the package. Have to deliver the package." As he moved to the house Jenny just visited. Jenny—more of a vicious Pokémon than a regular police officer—could hear a ticking noise in the package.

" Hold it!" Jenny grabbed the man as she pulled him back. " What are you doing? It's a little late to be delivering a package, don't you think, sir?"

" Get off of me!"

A knife fell out of the man's sleeves as he tried slashing it at Jenny. Jenny narrowly ducked her head out of the knifes way, still clutching her hands on his rags, then she kicked him in his groin. There seemed to be an adverse effect on him. The man continued to slash his knife at her.

" _Does this guy have no balls or something_? _He's completely demented." _

Jenny had to let go of the man; she would be dead if she didn't. Another knife fell out the man's second rag sleeve. But even though he moved with excellent speed, had two knives to use, he found himself paralysed by Jennys'pokeball.

" Oh, this is not going to be good."

"Delcatty, come on out!"

Jenny's pokeball opened up and her adorable Delcatty popped out in a flash of white light. Jenny's Delcatty growled at the sight of the man's two knives. The Prim Pokémon swayed her tail side by side; it indicated she was angry.

" Delcatty!"

" Delcatty, use Blizzard!"

Delcatty opened his mouth and a blizzard of cold ice blew out. The man felt cold. His legs, his arms, every part of his body was cold and phlegmatic. Immobilized, temporarily impaired, Officier Jenny took advantage of his suffering and walked up to him. She reached her hand out and pulled on his hair.

" Ow! Ow! Ow!" The man screamed while Jenny pulled on his hair. " I don't know what your deal is, bitch, but if you don't get me out than—"

" Shut up!" Jenny slapped the man, then she yanked on his head again. " I'm in charge here, yanky. Either you start talking or I can make things very uncomfortable for you."

" Hmf!" The man turned his head away from Jenny, her hands still yanking on him, then he scoffed. " Just try to make me talk you bi—"

Officer Jenny slapped the man in his right cheek while she still had her arms tugging on his hair. The pain throbbed in his head, making him irk in pain, cried. Officer Jenny pulled his head to her face—her smirking face.

" Honey, I'm not the kind of girl you should mess with. Either you tell me what's in the box your carrying, or I'll let you have another taste. "

" Ack! You bitch! You bitch! Okay, okay, okay, I'll fucking talk! There' twelve packs of C4 in there, bitch!"

" And why would filth like you have something like that?"

" I-I don't know. I was just desperate for a joint."

" A joint? Do you mean marijuana? I can smell a little of it in your stinky breath."

" Yeah. So I was just trying to pocket a little cash for that stuff, but what do I know, they ask me to deliver this package. It wasn't till I peeked in the box that I learned it was C4."

" But if it's C4…how could you open—"

" Let's just say when you peek through holes as much as me, you know what holes the right hole."

" Ew. Now tell me who sent you the package."

" I don't know. He kept himself ominous. But I saw a little bit of his face. He…he…had a Pokémon's eye. "

Jenny flinched. She couldn't believe what she heard; she saw _it_ with her very own eyes. " _A Pokémon's eye? There's only one person in record who has that kind of imprint. But he was supposed to be dead long ago. Him and the rest of his cronies. _Delcatty, return."

Jenny took out her pokeball and beamed an ultraviolet red light. The light sucked her Delcatty in, placed it on her belt, then turned around and walked away—she didn't even bother paying attention to the poor, dirty man trapped inside a block of ice.

" Hey, get me out of here, you dumb bitch!" Jenny walked away from the man and soon left him alone. The man's arms and legs were still frozen, but he ached his head up to get a better view. " Come on! I have C4 with me! Doesn't anyone even care about that!"

XXX

There was nothing too Gold like the love he felt lying next to Silver—two boys who had a fondness lying in a bed and holding the bare, sweaty chest of his lover Silver. Gold wouldn't say he was gay—he did have love for women—but he was _curious. _

Gold's moment of cuddling ended when there was a knock on their hotel door. " Mr. Silver, are you in there?" One of Silver's workers said on the other side of the door. " I hate to remind you, but there are consecutives waiting for you downstairs. Please come downstairs."

Golds' escape was right around the corner. Gold got out of bed; put his clothes on, than tip-toed to the window so he could exit through the ladder. Before he did that, he quickly pecked his lover Silver's forehead.

" Time to wake up, Romeo." Gold opened the window in Silver's bedroom, but shivered as cold air leaked in. " Brrrrrrrrr, It sure is cold outside. But I can't use any of my Pokémon. "

Gold walked out of the window, going one step at a time, he finally reached the ledge. Gold didn't have any height phobias-you didn't need to be afraid of heights when you're high enough to fall to your _death. _However, Gold found the ladder that would lead him down.

" Yeah, I'll be right down," Silver said to the man in his room. " Jeez, I thought we settled this yesterday."

" _Silver sure is a hard worker. But he needs me to comfort him. What a man." _

The cold air waned the glossiness of Gold's hair. Gold walked up to the ladder, grabbed the metal pipes of the ladder and started to climb down the labber. But while he was walking, he noticed how the metal was rusty.

" _Silver should really get some maintenance on this thing. One of these days it's going to brea—" _

Gold thought too late.

The crusty metal he was holding broke apart. Gold quickly grabbed the metal above as the ladder below him fell apart. Gold could only hold onto the metal while he hanged 30 feet off the ground. Gold experienced the three terrors of being near death—anger, regret, anguish- but mostly anger Gold felt from Silver.

" DammitSilver! IfI die from this, I'm going to come back and kill you myself!"

Golds' legs swayed left and right while dangling in the air. Gold's arms were sweaty from the hot sweaty chest of Silver. In his dire situation, Gold's arms started to slip.

" No! No! No!"

Golds' legs slipped from the metal and he fell towards the ground. But Gold's right leg got caught under the metal of the ladder and got it caught in it. Gold dangling upside down as his leg was caught.

"Well this is just great," Gold moaned dangling upside down. " Can this day be anymore humiliating?"

Beep-Beep-**Beep**-Beep

Gold's phone started to ring. Gold sighed as he reached into his shorts and pulled out his cellphone. " Y'ello. Who is it?"

" Is this Mr. Gold?" A stranger said on the other end of the phone.

" Yeah, who wants to know?"

" I was just wondering what you were doing right now."

" Ah, you know, just _hanging _out. "

" Well I'll need your help, please. I understand you've been too Unova before."

" Been there and back. What's it too ya?"

" I have a request from my boss to meet him in _Striaton City. He says you know him from somewhere, and he has a proposition for you." _

_" Interesting; interesting." The metal of the pipe started to crack. Gold began to fall towards the ground. " Hold that thought for one second." _

_The metal part broke and Gold plummeted down towards the ground. As he was falling, Gold span his body around and turned his feet to the ground. Gold took his pokeball out and popped it open. _

_" Togetaro, come on out!" _

_Red light glowed out from Gold's pokeball and his Pokémon Togetaro flew out. _ _Togetaro was a vaguely an avian Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. It was covered in white, downy feathers and has broad, triangle-shaped wings that allow it to soar effortlessly. Its underbelly was dotted with small red and blue triangular spots. There were also three-pointed crests on its head. _

" Toge!" Togetaro the Togekiss

shouted happily.

" Togetaro, aerial landing, now!"

Togetaro was grabbed by Gold before he hit the ground. Togetaro gently flew towards the ground with Gold holding onto Togetaro's legs with his cellphone still in his hands. As they reached the ground, Gold walked away from Togetaro and walked away.

" Now, what was that you were talking about?"

XXX

Platinum wasn't his usual self. He was panic-stricken, his hands that was holding a scalpel was shaking, and it was ireful to the rest of his colleagues.

" Dr. Platinum, are you alright, sir?" One of the nurses asked.

" I-I am just…fine," Platinum replied though he wasn't entirely sure with himself.

" Are you sure?" One of the doctors asked. " I heard your friend recently passed away. Shouldn't you be taking an annual leave?"

" No, I told you, I'm fine. Now let me work on this patient while I examine his isocorte—"

Platinum's knees were weaker than he thought. Platinum's knees bended from the minimum strength in them. The doctors and nurses all surrounded Platinum while he was sweating on his knees. Platinum was embarrassed by all his peers attending to him, crawled under their knees and made his way out the door.

XXX

Platinum weeped his eyes out. Platinum tried rubbing the tears from his eyes, but he was crying too much. The tears continued to drip out of his eyes while he continued to rub him out. Than he heard the sound of footsteps as one of his superiors walked up behind him.

" Patrick, I know you're not alright. If you can't pull yourself together soon, you'll lose your mind. "

" Really…I'm fine," Patrick retorted while he continued crying and rubbing his eyes. " I'll be back in a second—"

" You'll do no such thing. I suggest you take time off. This isn't a suggestion; you're suspended from this hospital for one week."

" But I…I…"

Platinum felt warm hands rubbing the locks of his head. His supervisor, a fifty something year old man with a short brown mustache and brown beard, meek and mild, tried comforting Platinum by sitting beside him and rubbing his back.

" Did I ever tell you the story about my brother? My brother was a lazy, inconsiderate, poorly dressed bum. Every day he would ask me for money because he was very lazy and never could hold a job. All I wanted was for him to get out of my life."

" W-what happened to your brother, sir?"

" (sniff) One day…after he left me…I found out he died of a drug overdose. The last thing I told him…" Platinum's eyes started crying with tears. " I never wanted to see him again. I said that too…my only brother."

Platinum's superior grabbed Platinum and he hugged him. Both Platinum and his superior were crying from their eyes. Platinum felt his shoulders being smacked by his superiors' beefy hands, and it acted as a mitigation for Platinum to rest on.

" Did you ever wish…(sniff) you could go back and help your brother, superior?"

" Every second of every day; there isn't a time I haven't thought of that. But I had to let go of my past. I had to go through all my turmoil; otherwise I'd be in a rut. Even though it's hard, you won't be able to move on if you only focus on death."

" B-but I don't know who I can turn to. All my friends are always busy, we never have any time to get back together, and even if we do meet it's only because there's some epidemic we need to take care of."

" You don't have to go far. You can just go to your home and watch a horror movie or whatever the heck the kids today watch on TV."

" I'm not really much of a TV fan—"

" Or you could just sit on a couch with a nice book and some cocoa. That's what I usually do when I need time to relax."

" Well, if you insist…there is one place I'd like to go."

XXX

Patrick found it problematic how he waited for Uri and her guardian even though he heard smacking noises from the kitchen. Patrick wasn't the only one who waited patiently for Uri and her guardian. As Patrick rubbed his blue egg with his white wash cloth, Lily and Springer were perched on his shoulders.

" You guys sure do love my shoulders," Patrick smiled while he continued wiping the outer layer of his egg. " I guess since you're both so short, it doesn't really matter. Just remember that when you two do get larger in your next evolutions, I won't be able to hold you anymore."

The doors to the kitchen then opened. Uri and her guardian than walked out of the kitchen with trays in their hands. Uri carried a mostly fish tray with roasted sardines, calamari, cooked turkey, and kayu. Uri's guardian carried a more severed dish. Sashimi, soba, chawanmushi, and gyoza.

Patrick rubbed his head as he continued to stare at Uri's guardian and thought about the strange noises he heard before. " Hey, what was that noise I heard just a while ago? It almost sounded like someone was being abused."

" No, no, nothing like that ever happened. I was just tenderizing the meat. "

" _If he's telling the truth, that's a strange noise his tenderizer makes." _

Patrick didn't think much of Uri's guardian as he was sitting on the chairs near a dinner table. The sweet aroma of the roasted fish flared Patrick's nostrils—it was like he was in a haven of grizzled delicacies. Patrick however went into a silent prayer, clapped both his hands together, as he pronounced his own little prayer:

" Music is my soul, I shan't let it leave me, all in what's truth to the very end. Now I shall eat the food my soul desires. Do ra me fa so la ti do." Patrick stopped his "praying" and took a bite from Uri's tray. He helped himself to calamari, a squid dish, and swallowed it whole.

" That's a weird kind of thing you did there," Uri's guardian said while laughing to himself. " Are you religious, little boy?"

" Na-huh. I just feel like I should show my gratitude for all the bliss that's happened to me today. "

" Well, that's an interesting thing to think. But I have a question for you. Has there ever been a woman you've had deep feelings for?"

" Uh, I wouldn't know. Besides my mother, there hasn't really been that many women in my life."

" Don't tell me you're one of those guys who likes guys. Tee-hee."

"Uh, no, not that I'm aware of. I guess I just haven't found that special someone left."

Patrick continued eating from Uri's dish. Patrick just couldn't stop himself from eating from her tray. Even though the servings were small, most being fish food, every bit-size piece tasted delicious to him.

" _This calamari tastes like cinnamon _ _nutmeg on taffy. The sardines feel like roasted pork with double layers of honey garlic sauce. And this turkey….ooh this turkey…feels like hot sugar dripping down my throat mixed with smoky ham. Must…have…more."_

The portions were too small for Uri. Soon Uri's plate was wiped clean of all its food. Patrick had to stick his tongue out and licked his lips clean. He could hear laughter from Uri's guardian.

" Did thee voluptuous guest enjoy his meal?" Uri's guardian chuckled.

" Yeah. It was really good. My compliments to you, sir."

" Ooh, what nice manors you have. But I'm afraid I wasn't the one who made any of those. You can thank Uri for that."

" Huh?" Patrick's attention went right to Uri. She was hardly eating, barely nibbling off a kayu, and she had a despondent look on her face. " Uri made this?" Patrick smiled. " I guess even girls can become great chefs."

Patrick finished mostly everything on the table- roasted sardines, calamari, cooked turkey, kayu sashimi, soba, chawanmushi, and gyoza—then it was time for him to work. Patrick pushed his chair back, stood up and bowed his head.

" Thank you for the meal. Now is there anything you wish for me to do, sir?"

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

Patrick made a cute face. His eyes bulged out, tears dripping from his eyes, and his mouth agaped slightly open. The face scared Uri's guardian as he sweat dropped, but intrigued Uri while she tilted her head to study it. " You gave me food. I need to think of some way to repay you."

" Um, there's really no need for you to do that," the guardian replied, he tried to keep a straight face but couldn't stop sweating from his head. " I just gave you food out of the goodness of my heart. Now you can get to the next town without fainting."

" But I need to do something. Nothing to me is just free."

" Really, it's fine. Just go."

" But I—"

All the kindness in Uri's guardians' face disappeared. The only thing Patrick saw in him now was a tyrant with a boiling angry face. Patrick shuddered at his angry face, but continued to stand while his legs were wobbling.

" Just-get-out!"

Patrick couldn't bear looking at the anger in the _tyrants _face—it seemed like the man would kill him. Patrick tried getting Lily and Springer before he leaved. Both were eating on the ground from bowls with Poke Chow. But Lily and Springer both leaped on Patrick's shoulders seeing the distress in his eyes.

" I-I think I'd better leave."

Patrick tried fleeing from the giant man by running out the front door. When Patrick finally reached the handle of the door, he felt a small tug on his right arm. The tug was coming from Uri. Her arms held tightly around Patrick—she didn't want him to leave.

Uri's face was dripping with tears, her hands around Patrick's arms, said, " Help me."

" W-what?"

" Ah, don't pay any attention to her, sir," Uri's guardian retorted while he clamped his arms on Uri's lips trying to stop her from speaking. Patrick no longer saw the anger in the man's face; he was whiter than a ghost. " She just has to have medicine for her glaucoma. You know kids; they say the strangest things, right. Hahahahahahaha."

" But if she's under medicine, sir, than why was she cooking our dinner—"

" Oh, would you look at the time." Uri's guardian pretended he was wearing a watch to throw Patrick off guard. " It's time for Uri to get to bed. You wouldn't want to disturb a young girl's sleep, would you?"

" I-I guess not. But what about my Pokémon—"

" Your Pokémon are on your shoulder. Thanks for stopping by. Bye." Uri's guardian pushed Patrick out the door and closed the door behind him. The air was must, chilled Patrick's bones, as Patrick moppily turned around and walked away from the cabin.

" Well that was strange. I don't know why they'd want to throw me out like this—huh? My egg. Where is my Pokémon egg?" Patrick looked around for his Pokémon egg. Patrick couldn't find the egg, got on his arms and legs, and started thinking to himself. È Where did my egg go—wait, maybe I left it in the cabin. I need to go back and get it,"

Patrick grabbed the doorknob to his cabin and started twisting it. Patrick was nervous, his hands were sweaty, but he unlocked the tumbler and opened the door. Patrick slowly poked his head in through the door…he saw the worst possible site. The tyrant and Uri—two people Patrick thought were a family—watched the tyrant beating on Uri. Uri had her hands over her face and was crying; the tyrant was kicking her as the tyrant yelled at her.

" How dare you get close to someone, wench!" The tyrant shouted while he continued kicking Uri. " You're nothing but our property!"

Patrick saw the sorrow in Uri's eyes. She was crying, wailing through her eyes, as blood trickled from her face. Patrick couldn't stand seeing Uri crying—it reminded him of all the turmoil in his life.

" Sir, get off of her!"

Patrick desperately ran towards the tyrant in a scared delirium. Everything seemed slow to him. With every swing he moved with his arms, it seemed like a stream of water bending through a pipe and dripping out. Patrick however didn't even touch Uri's guardian; the big tyrant smacked him away before he even touched him.

" Nice try, brat."

Patrick crashed into the orange and motif black walls. The pain was agonizing, he felt all his bones cracking, and his limbs became stiff. He felt as hopeless as a Pokémon hit by a Pikachu's Thunder Wave attack. But it didn't stop there. Uri's guardian, an enraged Ursaring fighting a Pokémon trying to steal its honey, he stomped over to Patrick with a snide smirk on his face.

" You should've just gone home, brat." The hypocritical tyrant smirked while he headed straight for Patrick. "Guess you didn't know. I'm a cult member who are trying to burn down this rotten world down."

" What, Uri? We found her in a small village. My bosses plan was to burn the whole town down with his Pokémon. But we let her come with us because we learned she has very special powers. But now that you know our secret, I'm afraid I can no longer let you live."

Patrick was grabbed and pulled up by the neck of his collar. Patrick gasped small raspy breathes while he was being pulled. Patrick couldn't move, he was being choked, seeing nothing but the cold, glaring eyes of the tyrant.

" Somebody…(choking) help…(choking) me."

" Don't worry. I'll try making this humane. Just take a deep breath…and relax—"

" Azurill!"

Springer leaped up and wrapped his zigzag tail around the tyrants' neck. Springer was small, didn't have any arm strength, but he restrained the masculine man from completely stifling Patrick. Patrick slipped out from under the man's hands and squirmed like a Caterpie on a tree trying to get away.

" Why you little—" The man grabbed Springer and tried pulling him off his neck. Springer wrapped his tail around the man's neck too tightly. " I'll grind your bones into dust!"

" _Huh. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover," _Patrick thought squirming away. " Springer, use Bubbles!"

" Azurill. Az-ru-ill!" Springer span his body around so he was facing the man's face. Springer blew small bubbles full of sods in his eyes that made his eyes burn red.

Springer than jumped off the man as he hopped back to Patrick, then wrapped his tail around his arm. " Now, Lily, use Tackle to your full power!"

" Lillipup! Lil-li-pup!"

Lily dashed towards the man and she bashed her head right into the back of the man's head. Before he could fall forward, Lily jumped on the wall. She sticked to it like glue, turned her head to the man, and jumped at him and bashed her head against him.

" OI!"

The man tumbled back from the power of Lily's head bashing into him. The man collapsed on his dining table. His weight broke the table in half; small splinters scraping in his arms and legs making blood trickling out. The man finally slumped over, moaned, and then he lost all consciousness.

Patrick still felt agony in his limbs. Patrick needed assistance from both Lily and Springer in order to stand up straight. " We have to_-ack_-get out of-_ack_-here." Patrick headed straight for the door. He limped to the door, Springer wrapping his ziggy tail around his left leg and Lily leaning against his right leg, but stopped seeing Uri. È You poor, poor girl."

Uri lost all her unconscious. She was bleeding from her arms and forehead, her right arm being twisted, but she was still breathing . Patrick couldn't withstand the torture of seeing her so cringled. Patrick reached for Uri's unconscious body and carried Uri up.

" I'm going to get you to a hospital. I'm going to take care of you."

Patrick carried Uri out of the cabin even though he was still dependant on the help of his Pokémon. The cold air didn't even haze Patrick while he held Uri in his arms. Patrick closed the cabin door and walked away from the cabin to the nearest hospital.

The man felt the five stages of grief—denial, anger, bargaining, depression—but he stuttered while he felt acceptance; he couldn't accept the inevitable.

" _He'll be coming soon. He will come because I have failed. Him, my leader, the one with the Gyrados eyes. "_

XXX

Detective Kanobara was under much predicament. Whenever Kanobara was troubled, he'd drink a bottle of whiskey too his leisure. The whiskey tasted sour, bitter, reminded him of his first murder case investigation. But Detective Kanobara had to hold the whiskey in his crystal glass while typing on his computer in his friends' office.

" Okay. Where is the software that gives information on people?" Kanobara asked while he nimbly typed on his computer.

" Go under My Documents, right-click, then go to a Folder that says Background," Kanobara's friend Lazo said while pointing on the screen. " Now if you'll—"

" Thanks, I don't need you right now, Lazo. Now go away."

" Fine. " Lazo walked away from Kanobara and walked to Kanobara's other friend Kato.

Lazo and Kato were both brothers but they were both entirely different. Lazo was a thirty, thin, slightly shorter than Kanobara, wore a blue suit, orb-shaped earrings, and short brown hair. Kato was also thirty, fat, short, wore a red suit, triangular-shaped earrings, and short blonde hair.

" Did you ever know how Kanobara is such a douche?" Kato scoffed while he was standing next to Lazo.

" He's not a douche. He's a narcissistic, paranoid, economical douche. "

" Maybe so. But he sure is a great detective. I heard he's solved over twelve murder cases."

" Maybe so. But no matter how many cases he solves, he is still in the same rut with his family. I wouldn't be surprised if his woman spreads her legs out and goes for another man."

" Finally!" Kanobara shouted triumphantly as he raised both his arms up and pressed one last button on his keyboard. " I finally found the that tricky software. And now…" Kanobara stood up, stretched his back out from sitting down for an hour straight, than he walked to a small TV set with a cassette player. Kanobara stuffed the cassette into the cassette player and pressed the Play button. " Let's see what our secret informant has to say."

Kanobara turned the small TV on. The screen flashed on, the screen flashed, than it went straight to black. The DVD player was on: 005-05.

" Hey, what the jiff, Kanobara?" Kato snapped while he looked at the black screen.

" Did you get that from the Dollar video store?"

'" Wait for it—"

" **Greetings, gents," **A dark voice said in the video as a pair of glasses was seen through the darkness. " **My name is Theodore D. Gnorts. I am playing this cassette to you, Detective Kanobara, all because I know who murdered that young boy; Blue I believe his name was."**

" Hmmmmm. This is starting to get interesting."

**" I know while you're listening to this tape, your on your computer looking up names. I suggest you look at the name Patrick Strong. "**

" Hmmmmm." Detective Kanobara typed in the name Patrick Strong. Patrick's picture showed up on the screen. " Hmmmmm. Patrick Strong. A thief, wanted for stealing and resisting arrest , yady, yady, yady, has a reward for ¥ 300,000." Kanobara scrolled down the list and stopped at one article. " Apparently you're more than just some poor bum, Mr. Strong, son of the greatest musicians in the world. Well, Mr. Strong, I think I'll go pay you a visit."

A/N: This was the longest chapter I made so far. I made some spelling mistakes in this one too, but I'll try better next time. Now please review otherwise I'll just stop updating.


	7. Chapter 7

Unova League: Inn, Desperation, Eyes

After searching everywhere for a hospital, Patrick was only able to find an inn. Patrick was in desperate need of finding a place that would take care of Uri nestled in his arms and had to carry Uri into the inn.

The inside of the inn was musty and rancid. But as Patrick got a closer look around, he had a different perspective about the inn. The lobby was inside the main entrance. Patrick was surprised it was an elongated room that possesses wooden floor and ceilings, and its walls, enforced by pillars, composed of bricks. In the front of the counter was a carpet with intricately decorated edges, over which sits a short table with round edges, with its central part covered by a rhomboidal ornamental tablecloth. The only thing Patrick could describe about the lobby was " beautiful."

" Wow," Patrick awed looking at the lobby. " This place looks expensive. Can they really help take care of you, Uri"

" Excuse me, what are you doing at this late hour?" Said a girl that Patrick believed worked in the inn.

" Ah!" Patrick shuddered at the sound of the woman's voice and turned around with Uri still in his arms. " Please forgive me. I didn't mean you any harm. I just wanted your help taking care of…"

Patrick's train of thought departed when he got a glimpse of the woman who worked in the inn. The girl that was speaking was a young woman around her early twenties. She was wearing casual looking clothes consisting of a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of jeans. She has short layered charcoal hair as well seen wearing black framed glasses and necklace with an inverted cross. The woman looked at Patrick and he could see her blink staring into his eyes.

" Hello. My name is Tamara. What seems to be the problem?"

" Ummmmmmmmm." Patrick knew he looked stupid staring at Tamara. He couldn't keep his mouth shut looking at her. Patrick had a hard time being near people due to him trying to steal to survive, but he had a hard time being around girls his own age the most. " I just need some…ummmm…."

" Out with it, boy!" An older, harsher voice shouted behind Tamara. Walking out from behind Tamara was an older looking woman who looked like Tamara's grandmother. She was a hunched over old lady with her teeth sticking out of her mouth, had silver hair that was braided into a long ponytail, and she walked with a cane that had an Azurill head on the top. " If you don't tell us why you're here soon, I'm going to have to make you leave."

" Please don't!" Patrick whimpered. " I don't have anywhere else to go!"

Patrick didn't think the old lady or Tamara cared what happened to him if he left their inn. Patrick didn't think anyone cared about him. After running ten miles trying to get too their inn, Patrick's eyes were a little blurry and everything felt wobbly too him. But even though he had a hard time standing up, he continued to hold Uri up and showed her to the old lady.

" Please don't make us leave. This pour girl was abused and needs medical care. Can any of you help her?"

" Sorry, we only take care of people who have money. If you don't have money, you can just buzz off."

" Wait. I have money." Hearing what Patrick said got Tamara and the old ladies attention. Patrick reached into his pockets and pulled out all the money he found on his travels and the money he got from Professor Juniper. Patrick dropped all his money in the old ladies hands as she stared at it greedily. " Here. Will that be enough to let us stay for the night?"

The old lady wasn't paying attention to anything Patrick was saying. With her old, wrinkled fingers she picked up each bill carefully. After counted the money in her head, the old lady became fed up and threw Patrick's cash on the ground and stomped on it with her feet.

" What's this. This is pathetic. I can't even buy a cup of tea with this. Just take your little girl and get out of my inn!"

" B-but that's all the money I have. Please, if Uri doesn't get attention from her injuries soon, she might die!"

The old lady just stared at Patrick. She however seemed more concerned about the smudge in her fingernails then she was with Uri's condition. The old lady scratched her fingernails trying to get the smudge out. " I don't care. Maybe next time you'll get more money so you can actually afford your friends. Now get out before I—"

" Mother!" Tamara shouted behind the old ladies back. " Can't you see this poor man is suffering? Don't you have any feelings? They need our help."

Patrick had a different perspective of Tamara. How she vouched for him and looked at him made him utterly speechless. Tamara walked up too Patrick, reached her hands out, and pried Uri out of his hands. She then walked away while she held Uri in both her hands.

Patrick was still worried about Uri, raised his hand out to speak, said, " I-I don't have any money. But p-please take good care of her."

" There's no need to worry," Tamara retorted while she carried Uri to a different room. " I don't expect anything from you. I just can't to see a boy cry."

" Me?" Patrick gawked at Tamara and pointed his finger to his chest. " Are you talking about me? I-I don't cry."

" Yes you do," Tamara laughed carrying Uri in her arms. " You were crying like a little baby. But I think it's cute. It means you're sensitive, and that's a good thing because we only get roughnecks here. " Tamara walked through an open door and carried Uri to a bedroom. " I'll be back soon."

Patrick was alone with Tamara's mother. Patrick had a hard time at first speaking too her and found no exception speaking too her now. Feeling sweat drip down his body standing beside her, Patrick fiddled with his fingers and pondered what he would say.

" So…do you like…cheese?"

" I don't like you," the woman said in a cold, cruel tone of voice. " There's something about you that doesn't feel right. You're like a bad apple. And if you so much as touch my daughter in any of her no-no places, well, I'll take out my knife and castrate you. Good luck trying to pee without that thing you males have. "

" _That's kind of cold," _Patrick thought while feeling cold sweat drip down his skin. " _I don't want to be alone with her." _

XXX

In the house where Uri's guardian was surrounded by a debris of glass, the door to the home creaked open. The guardian was knocked out cold from his fight against Patrick's Pokémon Lilly, and he felt snug as a Graveller nested around heat rocks by a hot spring. That was until one of the men walked up to him and kicked him under his chin.

" Ack!" The guardian yelled after being hit under his chin. The guardian quickly awakened and glared at the feet of the man in front of him. " I don't know who you are, but what gives you the right to disturb me when I'm sleep—"

The guardians' blood stopped flowing when the knees bended and he saw the person in front of him. He of course was wearing crimson red robes the color of blood, had a gold chain keeping his hood over his head, and under his hood a pair of violent, vehement red eyes –the same inhumane eyes of the great beast Pokémon Gyrados.

" What do we have here?" The man whose face was hidden behind his hood said. His voice sounded so virile it made the guardians' voice sound like a little Rattata. " Were you unable to do as I ask and keep Uri out of trouble?"

" Please, sir, it was an accident," the guardian defended trying to protect his own skin. " There was this kid, and he met Uri, and he suckered me in too—"

The man ignored everything the other man was saying and kicked Uri's guardian under his chin. After doing that, the man grabbed him by his fur clothes, pulled him in and punched him in his face again. Even though the man with the robes seemed much scrawnier than Uri's guardian, his fists felt like a Tyranitar's tail too him.

" Tsk. Begging just isn't going to save you." The man pulled the guardian towards his robes and let him see into the hole. Inside the hole, the fierce eyes of a Gyrados shinned in his eyes and made him terrified. " The only thing you can do is pray to God or whoever it is you believe in for forgiveness, and hope they don't treat you too badly in the afterlife."

" N-no…you wouldn't, would you?" The man with the Gyrados eyes didn't say another word. He turned around and walked away. While he was walking, more men like him wearing robes walked in with gas holders filled with kerosene walked into the guardians' house and smiled. " No, you can't do that! I've been loyal to you for three years! Didn't any of that matter too you?"

The man with the Gyrados eyes continued to ignore what Uri's guardian was saying. He reached into his robes and took out his Ipod. He raised his Ipod too the man's face, pressed his finger on the screen, then the Ipod flashed when he took his picture. Under his robes, the man started to laugh.

Through the hood, the man looked at him with his unwavering eyes. " I'm sorry, but you're talking to the wrong man. The only man who's going to listen to your pathetic little whimpering is whoever gives a fuck about you. "

" S-sir…"

" And you're right, you and I have known each other for quite some time." The man opened the door to the house. While the door was open, he turned his head around and stared at Uri's guardian with his scary, eerie eyes. " And all the time that I've known you I wish you failed me sooner. Every day I spent with you was a curse! Men, splash him!"

XXX

The man with the Gyrados eyes waited until all the men wearing robes ran out of the guardian's home. The man wanted to see some fireworks. He watched with zeal how more of his men poured kerosene over the roof of the house and watched the kerosene drip over the house. It wasn't until all of the house was covered did he realize something vague:

" Shot, I forgot to bring my Pokémon. That's really stupid of me." The man turned around to the rest of his men wearing robes and looked at them with his terrifying eyes. " Do any one of you have any I can borrow?"

" Sir, you can borrow mine," one of the cult members wearing robes said. " Here."

The member gave the man with Gyrados eyes two pokeballs. The man took the pokeballs away as he intended on using them. Raising both his pokeballs over his head, he pressed on the seal and the lids of both his pokeballs opened.

" Slugma, Koffing, come too me!"

Both of the pokeballs opened up and the Pokémon Slugma and Koffing appeared in a flash of light. When the light cleared, both their bodies appeared.

Slugma is a red, slug-like Pokémon that appeared to be made completely out of magma. It has droplets shaped fangs on the bottom of its mouth and has yellow eyes with ponytail-like fire coming out of its head.

Koffing is a Poison Gas Pokémon. Its body is cloud-shaped with a skull and crossbones on the lower part of its body. It has openings that allow gases to escape. A Koffing will spew a harmless gas if its happy, and a poisonous gas if its angry.

Both Slugma and Koffing raised raised their heads up and roared into the sky.

" Slugma!" Slugma roared into the sky.

" Koffing!" Koffing roared into the sky.

" Koffing, Poison Gas!"

" Koffing!"

Koffing released a dark green toxic gas from the holes on its body. The gas sprayed the house the guardian was still in. The gas was highly flammable, and it made Slugma antsy too use his flames. A small puff of flames was released from his mouth.

" Now, Slugma, use Flamethrower!"

" Slugma!"

Slugma released a red-orange stream from its mouth. The flames burned right into the house. An exothermic reaction came from the flames igniting with the gas, the vapor colliding with the explosion, and the house blew up with Uri's guardian still in it.

In the explosion, the man could almost hear a faint scream that was the guardians dying breath. The man showed no emotion, no feelings, just watched the flames rise into the sky.

" Ashes to ashes; dust to dust." Both Slugma and Koffing were then recalled into the man's pokeballs. He threw the balls over to the cult member who gave it to him and he caught it with both his arms. Then he sauntered off away from the wreckage. " Come on. Whoever took Uri away from his, he is going to pay from the brim with his own life."

A/N: This is the shortest chapter I've made thus far. I just wanted to update this story. Maybe I'll try making the rest of my stories short just as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Unova League: Heart, Blind, Recoup

Tamara and her mother gave Uri a bed for her to rest and ameliorate her weak bones. As she slept, Patrick was sitting beside her, he worried about the poor bruised, lacerated Uri whom did nothing but cling onto him for help, yet he ignored her pleas thinking she was just being young and ignorant.

Patrick released both Lilly and Springer while he was watching Uri, it made Patrick beam at how blithely Lilly and Springer played. They seemed to be playing some kind of Leap Frog. Springer used his tail to bounce over Lilly, Lilly charged towards Springer and spinned around him at the last second, then Springer would bounce over her all over again—a thing they did continuously on their playtime.

" _I just love seeing those two get along so well," _thought Patrick while he rubbed Uri's petite, fragile head. " _I just wish I could see a smile on your face, Uri. I'm pretty sure you have one of the nicest smiles in the world. And you should be outside smiling; not trapped inside this bed because somebody did you wrong."_

At this time Patrick remembered a quote his mother used to tell him whenever he was scared. The time you have is limited, Patrick, so don't waste it by living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma—which is living with the ideals of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your inner voice. But most importantly, Patrick, you must have the courage to follow your own heart and intuition.

Patrick wanted to kiss Uri's forehead; he wanted her to feel the same way he did when his mother was with him; but he was no mother, and she had no blood of his disgorging from any of her _wounds_.

" Pup?" Patrick heard the small sound of his starter Lilly by his bedside.

Patrick looked left and saw both Lilly and Springer before both his and Uri's bedside. Both his Pokémon just stared at Patrick while he rubbed Uri's head.

" Azurill."

" Yes, I know, you two feel left out. Don't worry, you two, no matter what happens to me or any of you I'll always love you." Patrick reached both his hands out and rubbed both Lilly and Springer's heads. Lilly and Springer both had different propriety's to Patrick's hands. Lilly wagged her tail and made a happy face with an upward curve, and Springer stuck his tongue out. " As long as I'm living, as long as I can hold, no matter what you are, my baby you will be—"

Patrick froze. Just when he was about to finish his sentence he heard a faint sound in another room. The sound first sounded like wind blowing on a glade of grass making silent music, but then it started to augment in a much greater height.

The noise reminded Patrick of a clergy performed by priests. It enticed, inveigled him. Patrick got off the bed and walked to where the noise was coming from. As he walked, small creaking noises were made in the floorboards. Also, Patrick saw rows and rows of pictures hanging on the walls.

Each picture he looked at had Tamara, her mother , and a random person or person(s). Apparently, he appeared to Patrick that Tamara's family were either paparazzoor paparazzi. But as he looked, he couldn't hide the sight of Tamara and her mother smiling. The last time he saw Tamara's mother, she looked like a bitter, sour old crone who spewed much hatred for him.

" _This noise_…" Patrick thought while he journeyed through the halls. " _It sounds so…beautiful. It sounds __pulchritudinous__. __It almost sounds like a violin. "_

Indeed it was a violin Patrick was listening to. He saw it as it was—a brass, four string, fiddle instrument-and how it was being played at the hands of the four-eyed girl Tamara. It was played well. The way she strummed her instrument, the way she used her bow on the strings, and even the expression she gave moved Patrick's heart; it looked like a widow forlorn over her husband's death.

" _Why does she look so sad_?" Patrick thought as he looked at Tamara play. " _Her music…it's beautiful. The music…it's so clear." _

Patrick could only watch and listen to her music. It reminded him of a great musician of orchestra he heart—he couldn't remember for the life of him what his name was—but he could remember his music. It was clear, soothing, and went through his head like a display of fireworks in the night sky.

Then Tamara stopped playing. She stopped because she noticed Patrick. Patrick was just standing in front of her and looked at her while she was playing music. Patrick flinched at the sight of Tamara's eyes, and he tried getting away from her, but he just couldn't move while her eyes stared at him.

" No, it's not what you think!" Patrick shouted trying to stop Tamara from look at her. " I didn't mean to hear your mus…I mean, I meant to her your music…you're very…"

As if she was trying to stop Patrick from rambling on, Tamara pushed her violin into Patrick's hands. Patrick grabbed the violin with both his hands, and then he stared down at it as he was confused to be holding it.

" Play," Tamara said to Patrick in a cold and calm tone.

" I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you want from me."

" Play the violin. You seem to be interested in my music; I want to know if you too can play."

" I-I can't. My hands…they are just so dirty. I-I don't want to ruin your precious instrument with my dirty hands."

" I see." Tamara without warning grabbed Patrick's hands to get a closer look at them. She saw how his hands were dirty, scratched, and had wounds ripped open in his palms. The hands she were touching were the hands of a rustic. " These will work out just fine. Now play."

Patrick shyly pulled his hands out from Tamara's grasp and held it shyly with his other hand. Patrick felt shy, his cheeks were rosy red, and he then rubbed both his legs together. He was also nervous about being around people when they acted the same way Tamara did.

" I just can't. Music cannot be played be commoner's who have no sheen. If it cannot be performed right, it shouldn't be performed at all."

" Really? Tell me, you, what does music mean to you?"

" Well, er, I think music touches us emotionally, er, where words just cannot. I, er, also think that where words fall, er, music speaks. And I think music is the language of the spirit. It opens the secret of life bring peace and abolishing the strife."

" I see." Tamara walked away from Patrick and then came back with a music book. The top of the book was labeled with an artist whose name derived from the organist, harpsichordist, and violinist of the Baroque Period; Johann Sebastian Bach. His piece: Brandenburg Concertos, J.S. Bach. " Play this tune. I think you might be good at it."

" But I—"

Tamara placed her hands over Patrick's mouth, stared at him with her two big eyes, said, " Just play. If you can't do it for someone like me at least do it for someone like yourself. Too me, music is the soul, the prefer, and the fortitude of men. Play and let me decide which kind of man you are."

Tamara gave Patrick some space. She stared at him with her giant eyes as she walked back from him and walked towards the wall. Patrick, whose mind was filled with turmoil, finally found his calling to pick up the bow and strum it on the four strings of Tamara's violin. And as he started, a brittle, friable noise was heard.

Only as Patrick started getting more memories of the time he played as a child did his music revamp. The music was low, kinda like a warble of a bird, but it also sounded vacuous and untarnished. It was one thing for a person to play a song, but too Patrick it also mattered if you had the heart for it. Patrick was drowned in the music, meliorating the tune, and shed a tear from his eyes that dripped on his hands and washed part of his dirty hands away.

Tamara was also sucked in by the vibe, tune of the music. She remembered when she was young, and when her mother once smiled, they would laugh together, play together, and even listen to each other. Remembering it filled Tamara's heart with so much sorrow. She could remember one thing her mother used to tell her when she was just a little girl…

" _Here, Tamara, touch my hands."_

_" But mommy, I'm sick. What good is touching hands? Isn't it going to make you sick as well?"_

_" Nonsense, Tamara. We're not just touching hands; we're touching souls."_

_" Touching souls? What does that mean, mommy?"_

_" It means you and I are both connected in blood, in heart, and even in soul. I will always be by your side when you need me, Tamara. I love you. If you were in the path of a car and about to die, I would push you out of the way and die to save you. That's how much I love you."_

Tamara couldn't remember the last time her mother said something like that too her. As corny as it may have sounded, it was corny, foolish things her mother said that she missed the most. And thinking back to that time…thinking about what her mother would do when she was a child…a tears also dripped from Tamara's eyes.

Patrick finally finished his music. He gave a bow like they all did in orchestra's, and then he gave his violin back to Tamara. Without saying another word, Patrick turned around and headed for the door.

" W-where are you going?"

" I'm going out. I finally figured out how I can help Uri. So I'm going out to get some food for her, and I won't be back until I do get some. And the food I'm getting will make her feel lots of gusto."

With that said, Lilly and Springer jumped out of nowhere and landed on Patrick's shoulders as he walked out the door. He was about to leave Tamara, Uri, and Tamara's mother all alone to get something for the feeble, brittle little girl. Little did he know, his night was far from over.

A/N: Between you and me, I wrote this chapter while I was watching the Da Vinci Code. I enjoyed the movie, it had lots of good words and thrillers that kept me entertained even though I think there was some historical inaccuracy, but I had to listen to sobs of my father who watched it with me. Anyways, please review and I'll try to update soon : )


	9. Chapter 9

Unova League: Tranny, Explosion, Return

**Four hours earlier **

Platinum did what his supervisor recommended and was taking the next cruise ship over to Unova to help him cope with the death of Blue. Platinum originally wanted to go to Hoenn since they have one of the best spas, hot tubs, and sand beds, but then he thought about how beautiful Unova was during the spring.

It was really cramp on the harbor. Apparently Platinum wasn't the only one who thought Unova was pretty in the spring. It was a struggle trying to get through the crowd, and each time he was whether elbowed, kicked, or smacked.

" _People here are so rude," _Platinum thought while he tried to make a path for himself. " _And you think they'd be more respectful to a doctor, ha. Why can't everyone be like my friends Diamond, Pearl, Black, Green, and everyone else that's not dead yet?"_

Platinum felt something stroking his behind. The first image that showed up in Platinum's mind was a fat, greasy, sweaty, zit-faced man with an obscene face and wearing rectangle glasses. Platinum had a secret he didn't want to tell the other doctors and his secret was what made him made someone was groping him.

" _That pig_!" Platinum pushed two people beside him away and glared at the person behind him. " Hey, stop touching me, you pervert—Gold?"

Platinum was surprised, nervous to see his old friend with black-yellow hat. He looked the same as when Platinum first met him. He was lanky, perky, and gallant as ever. He smiled broadly, cheerfully as he looked Platinum straight into his eyes.

" You thought I was a pervert, didn't you?" Gold chuckled with his teeth flashing before Platinum's eyes. " Come on, Platinum, how can I be a pervert to you when we're both men? Were you scared I was going to have my way with you."

" I was not," Platinum quickly replied in his shrill, girly voice. Even though Platinum tried acting tough his cheeks reddened like ripe strawberries during a harvest. " I-I just wasn't expecting something like this to happen."

" Guess it can't be helped. " Gold ducked down and used his rollerblades to move behind Platinum, then he squeezed Platinum's chest where his breast throbs were. " You did use to be a woman, right? You may not know it but we men know when people's gender change."

" Ah!" Platinum shrieked in his girlish voice and grabbed his chest as he ran slightly away from Gold. " Knock it off, Gold. I'll sue you for harassment if you kept that up."

" Oh really? Tell me, Platinum, what makes you think you can sue me, a male, from touching another male. I mean…" Gold kneeled on both his feet, skated over behind Platinum, and he poked his butt cheeks with his fingers. The touch of his fingers made Platinum's face burn red like a tomato. " This butt of yours is the only thing still girly about you. What did they do to your system?"

" W-what? What are you talking about?"

" I want to know how they changed a ying into a yang. I heard on a TV show that talked about transgender for male to female being they cut through the penis, folds the glands, carefully so not to disrupt the nerves clustering together, and they—"

" Cut it out, Gold! I'm going to die from embarrassment!"

" Ah, Mr. Platinum I presume," said Detective Kanobara as he joined Gold and Platinum in the harbor. Gold never met Detective Kanobara before so his reaction was the same Black gave him in the interrogation room—cold, sullen, and uptight.

" Who the fuck are you?"

" Ah, forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself sooner, again. My name is Kanobara. Detective Kanobara. I was assigned to solve the murder of your late friend Blue. And I have reason to believe a potential suspect is hiding way out in the region of Unova. At least, that's what my Intel tells me."

" Ah, yes, I did talk to a Detective Kanobara earlier, Gold," Platinum nervously said as he fiddled with both his fingers. " He was actually very nice. I'm sure you two would make good friends. _He's so creepy. Why is he following me? Then again, I'm probably not even allowed to leave the country during a crime scene investigation. Oh god, I'm so stupid." _

" There's no need to be scared, Mr. Platinum," Kanobara said as if he was reading Platinum's mind. " If I do find evidence that you're guilty of this crime investigation all I have to do is call one of my friends who all live throughout Unova and they'll bring you back to me. Believe it or not I have many friends. Some of which have a family like me."

" Oh, so you have a family?" Platinum asked as all the worry left his eyes. " Is your spouse a woman? How long have you been married? How many kids do you have? Do you have any pets?"

" My spouse is indeed a woman. We've been married for over twenty years. I have three kids; one boy and two girls. And we have a pet Liepard. Is there any other questions you'd like to ask me, Mr. Platinum?"

" Yeah, who the fuck informed you there was a suspect in Unova? If you ask me, that bastards probably just trying to make you chase someone else to protect his own skin."

" Gold, hush. I don't want you to use such vulgar words in front of a detective. You're going to get us both in trouble."

" It's quite alright, Mr. Platinum. My wife has been saying much harsher words to me recently. I do admit it seems odd someone would send me information about someone I hardly even know. But as a detective my job is not too judge others until I have all the evidence I've been looking for and have made a thorough conclusion."

" The fuck you are. For all I know, you're probably just using that tape as an excuse to send some innocent bystander to jail. And what the hell is this suspect's name?"

" Patrick, Mr. Gold. Patrick Strong. Does his name ring a bell to you?"

" Patrick Strong. Hell no. I've never heard of anyone with that name. But maybe I met him when I was doing poker."

" Gold likes to cheat. One time when he used a white cue ball from a billiard ball he'd wrap white paper over his pokeballs and make them move so they'd knock the rest of the balls in."

" You don't have to tell him that. Sheesh, why don't you tell him everything about me? Maybe you'd like to start with how I stink?"

" Hahaha." Detective Kanobara laughed while Gold and Platinum were arguing. His laugh caught both of their attentions as they turned their heads to him and watched him smiling. " Hahaha."

" What's so damn funny?" Gold blurted out. " Are you having a mental breakdown or something?

" It's nothing. It's just that watching you two fights reminds me of my youthful days when I was much more vigor and diligent. I must say, if one of you was of the opposite gender, you would make a cute couple."

" Gold's dating someone of the same gender. His name is—"

Gold stopped Platinum from speaking by grabbing her mouth with his hand. This time Gold's head boiled like a steamed tomato because apparently he was boiling mad.

" Shut up!"

" Attention passengers. Please board our cruise the S.S. Anne. She will be departing here from Vermillion City over to Nuvema Town in just five minutes."

" I guess this is where we get on. I hope we can have a calm, relaxing boat ride together Mr. Gold and Mr. Platinum. I look forward to everything you have to tell me about yourselves. And I will listen to every juice detail."

XXX

There was a restaurant in Route 1 next to Accumula Town. People kept walking out of that very restaurant, happy, and with food half eaten in their hands. Just like everyone who couldn't eat their meals, they would throw whatever remained in the trash.

Patrick hid behind a garbage can with a small knife in his hands. His Pokémon Lilly and Springer were around him. It should be made clear Patrick didn't want to hurt anyone or mug them, but he needed the knife for his own reasons. He also had to be quick with his hands. Some full person throws their trash into the bin, he catches it, then he quickly scratches away the part that's been bitten. Eating someone else's food can exchange germs. Germs could lead to hepatitis A, cholera, fever, flus, and in rare cases death.

Patrick finally cut a roll of bread from the trash in half, handed it too Lilly, said, " Here. You haven't eaten anything since this morning, did you, Lilly? A growing girl like you needs her nutrients. So please have this bread."

" Pup," Lilly barked as if she was saying "No" to Patrick. " Lillipup. Pup. Pup."

" Huh? Are you saying I should have this bread?"

" Lillipup," Lilly said as she nodded her head saying "Yes". " Pup. Pup."

" Do you also think I should eat this bread, Springer?"

" Azurill," Springer nodded his head trying to say " Yes".

" Okay, if that's what you want." Patrick placed the bread in his mouth and chewed on it. After slowly chewing on it he swallowed it. " That was pretty good. Now, we have to get more food. I still have to feed you two, and there's still Uri we have to think about. That poor girls probably in shock right now. Do you think we can help her, Lilly, Springer?"

" Lillipup!"

" Springer!"

" Alright. Now let's get back to digging."

Meanwhile, while Patrick was busy with his food, a man wearing a trench coat with black hair, black sunglasses, and a brown briefcase walked into the store.

Inside the store the man was sitting by a bar counter with the owner of the restaurant. The owner was an old, hunched man with a white beard and had a large white beard.

" Look, friend, I don't know why you continue to ignore us," the man said to the restaurant owner. " All my boss wants is to give you and this pub of yours a little protection. So why do you continue to ignore us?"

" Pub? Protection?" The owner barked back at the man with the briefcase. " This isn't a pub; it's a family establishment. I worked hard so everyone could eat here. And there is no protection from people like you. Get out of restaurant now! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

Just then a little girl carrying three empty soda bottles skipped in. She was the type of girl who had pigtails, laces, a sundress, and had a pure look of innocence on her face. She was at the restaurant only because the owner, Mr. Wendle, gave free refills to his customers.

Mr. Wendle turned to the girl, had a merry look on his face while his cheeks were rosy red, said, " Out late trying to help your mother again, eh, Ashley?"

" Yes Mr. Wendle, sir," Ashley said in an innocent tone. " I'm here for some bottles of water."

" Certainly. And don't worry about this gentlemen. He was just about to leave. Isn't that right, mister?"

" Mark my words, Wendle. You'll rue the day you ever denied protection from us."

The man stood up and walked out of the restaurant. As he was gone, Ashley skipped up to the counter where Wendle was standing and handed him her three bottles. Wendle graciously took her bottles to the sink and filled them up under the water from the faucet.

" So how's your mother doing? Has she gotten over her sore throat yet?"

" Not yet, Mr. Wendle, sir. She's getting better. I think she may be able to speak again soon—mister!" Wendy saw the briefcase the man was carrying was lying on the barstool in Wendle's restaurant. As it seemed, he left it behind. " Mister! Mister, you forgot your bag!"

Ashley was just an innocent child just like her mom. He grabbed the briefcase by the handles and ran out of the restaurant with it.

Patrick saw the little girl with pigtails from before run out with a briefcase in her hands. She ran straight for the woods voluntarily trying to find the man and give him his briefcase back.

" _That briefcase…" _Patrick kept his fingers on his lips and thought silently while he looked at the briefcase. " _Why is it ticking—"_

" Hey mister, you forgot your briefca—"

Boom! The briefcase had exploded. For within that briefcase was enough semtex plastic explosives inside the briefcase to destroy a small house, or Mr. Wendle's restaurant. It was inadvertently noticed that the girl, who was carrying the briefcase at the time, died from the explosion. And after Patrick got used to the ringing in his ears did he see her burned body lying on the ground.

" No," Patrick gasped seeing the girl burned alive. " No, no, no, no. Lilly, kick dirt over the fire. That will douse the flames."

" Pup! Lillipup!" Lilly kicked the ground with her feet. It acted as a natural " Sand Attack" and diminished the flames.

As the fire stopped burning, Patrick ran straight towards the girl trying to help her. Only when he did reach her did he see her lifeless, inert body. A tear dripped from Patrick's face as he could see she wasn't breathing, wasn't even awake, and most of her body was burned away where he could see her ribs showing in the front of her chest.

" Who could of done this to a little girl?" Patrick wept at the sight of the poor girl. " Whoever did this is nothing but a monster! A monster who hurts children!" Patrick remembered something about children. And as he thought about them, he remembered Uri's face. " Oh no. Their coming. Their coming for her. I-I have to get back otherwise…who knows what they'll do to her."

XXX

Uri was finally able to regain a little bit of consciousness after being in bed for so long. The first thing she did when she woke up was rub her head. She could feel Patrick's warm skin on her skin as she rubbed her head. And from rubbing her head she smiled—there was actually someone who cared about her—and it was the stranger named Patrick she met not too long ago.

That's when she heard footsteps in the hall as someone was approaching her room. Uri's heart leaped with joy thinking it was Patrick coming to look at her, but then to her horror she saw instead it was the very person she was trying to avoid; the people with the robes and hoods over their heads. And through the certain members hood she could see a pair of strong ,furious Gyrados eyes.

" Hello, Uri. Did you miss me? I'm here to take you back with us. You're still a valuable asset to our group. And we will continue using you, asset, until the day either of us dies."

A/N: I hope this chapter kept you suspended like every other chapter that I made. And I hope you enjoy the future chapters to come. Please update soon : )


	10. Chapter 10

Unova League: Washing Machine, Mystery, Fire

In an apartment located in Nacrene City, old lady Miss Honeydrew waited for her turn at using the washing machine. She waited, and waited, and waited patiently for the girl before her to finish, but after going up to her room , having a cup of tea, and going back down, she was antsy to get her cloths cleaned.

She could hear the sound of music blurring from the girl before her phone. Hearing the music, Miss Honeydrew walked into the laundry hoping to have an ideal chit-chat with whoever she saw before she walked in, but it appeared no one was in the room with her.

" I guess she must have left," Miss Honeydrew said to herself after seeing no one in the laundry room with her. Only she could hear the sound of splashing inside one of the laundry machines as it was still going. " Oh, who's cloths are those? Don't they know it's wrong to leave your cloths alone in a—"

Miss Honeydrew staggered as she looked into the laundry machine. What she saw made all the color in her face turn white . She saw…a girl. A teenage girl who was spinning around inside the washing machine. Her blood was varnished with her own cloths.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

XXX

After four hours of being inside the cruise ship S.S. Anne, Platinum, Gold, and Detective Kanobara finally reached the terrine of Unova. All three stepped on the gravel of Nuvema Town. Finally reaching land, Platinum, Gold, and Kanobara took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh, crisp air.

" That didn't take as long as I thought it would," Gold said while he continued breathing in air.

" You can thank Detective Kanobara for that, Gold," Platinum said. " He found a shortcut really fast. And he used his Pokémon to boast the ships' speed while you were downstairs hogging all the food in the buffet."

" There's no need to thank me, Mr. Platinum," Detective Kanobara said. " I just had urgent matters to attend to and wanted to get to those matters as quickly as possible."

" Well, I still don't like you," Gold said. " But you sure as hell make a good—"

Beep-Beep-**Beep**-Beep-Beep

" Oops. That's my phone; sorry. If you'll excuse me…"

Detective Kanobara pulled out his phone and raised it too his right ear. He listened intently to the words being said in his ear. He gave some "uh-huh's" and some " oh, I see" every second he listened to his phone. Finally, his conversation ended.

" That's great news. Thank you for calling me. Bye."

**Beep **

" Who was that, detective?" Platinum asked.

" That was my friend in Nacrene City. He tells me there's been a murder. And he wants me to get there on the double."

" Excuse me, but how are you going to be able to get from here to Nacrene City?" Gold retorted dubiously. " It should take you at least a day to get there by car and three days to get there by foot. Believe me I know."

" Oh, but whoever said I would get there by foot? And I find it needless to use a car. In this world, the greatest means of transportation are your Pokémon themselves."

Kanobara took out a pokeball from his coat. Pressing the seal, he tossed his pokeball in the air and the pokeball opened. Out of the pokeball came a bird Pokémon. His Pokémon was a large, mostly brown Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a long, pointed beak that is pink in coloration, and a decorative red coxcomb top of its head. It's intense looking eyes have very small pupils, and it did not appear to have colored irises. It has shaggy feathers on the base of its neck and in a vaguely cape-like pattern covering the upper portion of its wings. It was a vicious looking bird.

" Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my Fearow Alera. Alera, use Fly, now."

Alera quickly flew behind Detective Kanobara and grabbed him with his talons. Alera then flapped her mighty wings and she and Kanobara took into the sky. Platinum and Gold both watched as Detective Kanobara flew over them and flew away from them.

" I didn't know he had Pokémon with him," Gold said as he watched Kanobara fly away. " That's pretty cool."

" Yes, but if he had a Pokémon that could fly with him, then why didn't he just use it to fly to Unova?" Platinum asked out loud as he stared at the blur of Kanobara and Alera. " _Why? Why did he want to get on that specific boat? Why?" _

XXX

In Nacrene city a team of police officers were in the laundry room studying the teenage girls' death. Amongst the officers was a female detective. She was unlike any of the male officers. Unlike an Officer Jenny whose hair is always blue, hers was red like the color of spider lilies. Her skin was fair like an Officer Jenny's, and she dressed in a way fitting her role as detective; her typical attire consisting of a suit, a green tie, a dark-gray trench coat, and a bowler hat. The detective was holding the murder weapon: a carton of bleach. The carton had once been full ,for the solution was spilled all over the floor.

" _Such a pity," _the detective thought while she looked down on the bereft face of the dead woman. " _You have such a beautiful like…" _The detective nearly went into a trance, but she managed to shake it off and turned to the officer nearest to her. " Do you have an ID on the murder suspect?"

" Yes, her name was Kim Budgie. Twenty-two years old, no college education, on health benefits, and until now was working as a babysitter for a couple in this very apartment. We questioned a few of apartment residents, and they all say she was going to the laundry room with a basket full of cloths. "

" Okay, give me a list of everyone in this apartment. And check to see if this Kim person knew anyone in here. We aren't going to rest until we find the murdered responsible for this."

"Isn't that just dandy," a male said in the entrance of the laundry. " A woman trying to help solve a case of a woman being whacked. It almost makes me want to cry."

The female detective shuddered at the sound of the male man's voice. She turned around and saw the smiling face of Detective Kanobara standing before her. The lanky man was clapping his hands together and smirking at the female detective.

" Sir, this is a crime scene investigation. Either you get out or I'll get an officer to escort you out."

" How about I go with C: none of the above. I'm a detective. And I'm here to help you with your investigation. Now tell me, what's the verdict?"

" Well, we have one dead, one escapee, and dozens of people to interrogate. If you have any leads that could help us with this investigation please help us."

" Actually, there is one thing I can do." Detective Kanobara took out another pokeball. He spinned the pokeball in his middle finger as if pointing it at the female detective, snapped it, and caught it with his hands. " Lolo, come on out."

Detective Kanobara's pokeball opened up and blue light came out. A form of a Pokémon was seen through blue light, then the light faded away. It was a Pokémon who was blue, small and round. Three cotton puffs, almost as large as the body itself, extended from it: one of each arm, and one on top of its head. Three to four leaves grow at the base of the top puff. It has round feet and a small tail, and its eyes are red and beady.

" Jumpluff!" The round blue Pokémon chimed as it lifted both its cotton arms up.

" Lolo, use Cotton Spore!"

" Jumpluff!"

Lolo released multiple fluff, white cottonballs from its mouth that floated around the crime scene. While the spores were surrounding the crime scene, Kanobara wiped the solution away using his feet. Under the spilled liquid was a pair of footsteps.

" Look at that!" One of the police officers shouted at the footsteps.

" Yeah, how could we not have seen that before?" Another one of the police officers said.

" That's because you're all a bunch of idiots," Kanobara smirked. " My Lola's spores can find fingerprints and footsteps that are unseen by the human eye. Tell me, what type of shoes do you see?"

" I see male shoes," one of the police officers said. " I also see slippers. They may be the girls."

" Good. Now we can—"

Beep-Beep-**Beep**-Beep-Beep

" Whoops. Could you please excuse me." Kanobara took out his cellphone and raised it to his left ear. " Y'ello. Who is it? Oh, nice to hear from you again. What seems to be the—what? What, are you sure? No, no, I can get there. Okay, I'll be there. Bye."

**Beep **

" Who was that?" The female detective asked. " Was it your wife or girlfriend or someone?"

" Nope. That was my friend in Accumula Town. According to him…there seems to be a fire. Fire at an inn not too far from here. I think I'm going to go check it out."

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

Patrick was frantic. He grabbed Tamara by her cloths and was shaking her around. He was scared. Scared for Uri as she was no longer sleeping in her hospital bed.

" What? How could you let someone take her away? Why would you do that?"

" Calm down you stupid boy," Tamara's mother said beside Patrick. " The person I sent her with was a very nice man. Unlike you he was a gentleman. And unlike you he never laid hands on any of us."

Patrick realized how he was treating Tamara—shaking her and being rough with her unlike a gentleman should—but then he stopped shaking her and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

" Sorry."

" It's okay," Tamara said back to him. " I understand what happened must be worrying you, but the truth is he had her birth certificate with him and even had cloths that matched her height. W-we thought he was her legal guardian."

" And he paid us too." Tamara's mother pulled out a pile of cash and flipped it up and down. " I mean, just look at all this MULA. With all this money, anything is possible. Money after all makes the whole world go round. Wouldn't you agree, kid."

" No…no, I don't agree with you. The only thing money does is give you pain."

" Oh, and what would you know about money, kid? According to Tamara you don't even seem to know the concept of money."

" I know what money is. I've lived my whole life in luxury. And my parents were always sad. Every day I would see their sad faces. They always tried to smile in front of me, but I knew they had money trouble. And maybe if he didn't have this money…they would still be alive today. I was the son of a rich family."

" Well now you're nothing but a filthy, dirty bum. And bums like you wouldn't understand—"

Tamara's wife stopped talking midsentence. She could smell smoke. Not only could she smell smoke but she could also see flames. Tamara looked where the smoke was smelling and could see flames burning from the walls.

" Fire! There's fire!" Tamara's mother ran straight for the exit of her inn. Only when she tried opening the doors did she find they were lock. She pushed and pushed but couldn't get it open. The worst part of it was…the door was the only way out. " We're trapped! We're going to be burned alive!"

XXX

Two men wearing robes were watching the inn being set on fire. They watched as their Slugma was burning it down with his Flamethrower attack. While they were watching they made Uri watch with them. Her eyes were sensitized to the flames as she heard screaming inside of it.

" I hope you're enjoying the show, Uri," one of the men said to Uri. " I knew that if we waited, that boy would come back for you. Don't get us wrong. We don't want to kill him because he was involved with you. We just want him to die because you like him."

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too corny for your tastes. I know some of you don't like it when I put you on a cliffhanger ,but there's going to be at least 4 to 5 more chapters before I stop with the inn and the Uri part. Please review : )


	11. Chapter 11

Unova League: Suspects, Smoke, Hunt

Patrick felt his lungs being inflammable while his mouth felt bitter like sawdust. Patrick was looking for a way out of the inn. Most of the doors were blocked by fallen ceiling, surrounding them was roaring fire making Patrick's legs feel appalled, and he sent Lilly and Springer to make sure the egg he got was safe from the flames.

Even thought Patrick felt like his whole body would be aggravated in ruins, he continued thinking of the needs of Tamara and her mother and tried finding a clear path for them. However, no matter where Patrick turned there just seemed to be one blockade after another. Patrick however didn't give up hope and wanted to share it with Tamara and her mother.

" Don't worry," Patrick said to both Tamara and her mother, then he covered his mouth from his lungs being inflamed. After raising his shirt collar so that it was over his nose, Patrick continued trying to keep them calm. " I'll get us out of here."

" And just what do you think you can do, poor boy?" Tamara's mother said in a snappy voice. She like Patrick coughed and had to place her collar over her nose in order to keep the flames from burning her lungs alive. " In case you don't know we're trapped. There's nothing any of us can do. It's hopeless."

" Don't stay stuff like that. It's not hopeless. Nothing is hopeless as long as you're willing to give it your all."

" Oh, and what makes you have the right to say that too me, poor boy? How much money do you have? What do you do for a living? Do you even have health insurance?"

" I don't have any of those. I only have as much money as a kind old woman gave me. For some reason I'm now a Pokémon Trainer even though I have no idea how to take care of a Pokémon. I use to have health insurance, but all of it went away when I ran away from home."

" Exactly. You have no right to talk back to me. Everything is hopeless. Everything. You're either born great or you're born poor. That's the way it's always going to be. There's nothing in life I have to live fo-"

Patrick continued to surprise Tamara's mother. Even though she yelled at him not too long ago he walked up to her and he hugged her. Even though Patrick's hands were dirty, his hands were surprisingly warm. Or maybe that was just the heat irradiating from the flames of the ignited inn. Either way, Tamara's mother was silenced by Patrick.

" Don't ever say stuff like life's 'not' important or you don't care. There might be someone who _cares _about you. Like your daughter. Your daughter wants to stay by your side all the time, but you've got to stop controlling every aspect of her life. She's a good girl, and she has her own ideas she wants to share with you. Please, listen to her."

Tamara and Tamara's mother both were speechless. One moment Patrick looked like a worried father Ursauring trying to find his lost Teddiursa cub, and now he seemed like a fallen angel who was sent to move Tamara's mother of her sorrow. With all the strength he had, Patrick picked Tamara's mother up because of her brittle bones and he carried her.

" Patrick, wait," Tamara said as she stopped Patrick from moving any further with her mother resting on his shoulders. " There is one way to get out. It my not work, but it's our only option of escape."

XXX

A detective never slept when there was a case to solve. The female detective Kanobara was so acquainted with continued trying to solve the homicide without him. She was interrogating the parents of the boy who the murder victim babysitted. She was on the job right before she was murdered, and she felt they needed to know what happened.

" Mr. and Mrs. Alveolar," the female detective said formerly. " Do you know why I'm here? I'm here because your sons babysitter Kim Budgie was murdered."

" I just can't believe she's gone," Mrs. Alveolar said. Her voice was grim and sounded like a sour lime was wedged inside her trachea. " Today she was suppose to pick up Nathan. When she didn't show up I called her house, but she never picked up. I-I was just so angry...I wish she would turn up. I-I never thought she would turn up dead."

Mrs. Alveolar wept in tears. It ruined her mascara as it spread throughout her cheeks. Needing a shoulder to rest on, her husband Mr. Alveolar grabbed her behind her hair and pulled her to his chest. Through his clothes the sound of her whining could be heard.

" Right, and your alibi's were you were both working when Kim was murdered?"

" Excuse me, Ms. Detective, but are you really accusing one of us of murdering Kim?" Mr. Alveolar asked.

" Don't take it too seriously, sir. Until I rule out everyone when we have our murderer, everyone who was close to Kim is considered a suspect. Unless of course this here is the gas of a mugger, a rapist, or a serial killer. But I highly doubt any of those people are stupid enough to murder her in an apartment, unless of course they knew her. So tell me, was there anyone who hated Kim?"

" What? No. Kim was a good girl. When she wasn't working for us she would be working a nightshift at a store for some old lady. But Kim always said that the old lady treated her well. S-she said her relationship with her was that of a mother and a daughter."

" Really? Tell me, who else knew Kim? She's young. There must have been some who she would gossip to."

" There is one. Kim has a friend named Ashley. Ashley is also a babysitter, but she babysits the couple across the hall. I can write the address." Mr. Alveolar took out a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly wrote down the address: Striaton City, 765 Holiday Inn. " Here."

" Thank you." The female detective quickly got a look at the writing on his paper. " She lives in a hotel?"

" Yes, well, her family owns the hotel. She's just allowed to stay there for free. Are you going to wait until tomorrow to talk with Ashley?"

" No. I'm going straight to her home. If there's one thing that years on the job has taught me, Mr. Alveolar, it's that crime never sleeps."

XXX

Tamara and her mother's inn was burned to the ground. All remained of it was rubble. burned, black, piles of rubbles. Both men wearing robes and Uri looked at the rubble in a safe distance. As they looked at the rubble, the one with the Gyrados's eyes stroked Uri's head.

" See that, Uri?" The man asked. " That's what we do to everything that you love. Remember that Rattaa you use to love? Well, we crippled that whiskered animal until it became afraid of you. There's no room for love in this world, Uri. You're better off to be isolated from the world for the rest of your lif-"

From the ashes of the condemned building something arised. It poked its head out and made a loud roar. At first glance all that could be seen was its bulgy white eyes, but at a closer glance the man could see it was a Onix. A Pokémon that looked like a giant snake, resembled a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head. And buried beneath the cerebellum of its brain was a magnet that served as an internal compass.

" My, things just got interesting."

Underneath the Onix was multiple rocks that made a boulder. However, as the rocks came crumbling down, Patrick, Tamera, her mother, Lilly, Springer, and the uncracked, unharmed egg that Springer had his tail wrapped around appeared.

_" I see. Judging by how that girl with the glasses looks at that Onix, I'm guessing it's hers. She must've made it use Dig, an attack that made a whole for her and her friends to burrow in when the inn collapsed. And she used Rock Tomb on them so she could create a dome over them, then she made her Onix use its rock hard head to push them out of the rubble."_

" Sir," the other cult member with a hood over his head said. " What are your orders, sir? You're the strongest of us all."

" _Judging by how that Lillipup and Azurill act around that dirt smothered boy, I'm guessing their his. He must be a rookie trainer. Probably doesn't even have one badge yet. Beating him would be too easy. And it would ruin my reputation."_

" Sir. What are your orders, sir?"

" Huh? Oh, take care of the brown haired boy with the dog and the mouse. The Onix is all mine. And you can have your Pokémon, but make sure to bring Uri with you and separate the boy from the gals. I'll take care of the snake with nothing but my bare hands."

" I understand, sir. It will be done."

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Striaton City, the female detective was walking towards the Holiday Inn in the middle of the night. Most would say she was acting foolish. Other's would say she was brilliant. Then there were some who were superstitious. Those that believed at night someone lurked in the woods and attacked those that were walking alone. Boo!

The moon was full. The sound of Houndooms howling was heard in the woods. Most would run at the sound of a Houndoom howl, but Ms. Detective wasn't scared. All that was on her mind was the name of a suspect.

" _Okay, this should be a cinch. If she is the perpetrator I'm looking for there will be nowhere for her to run. I won't need that nosy detective doing my job for me. This is going to be eas-"_

The detective heard the sound of footsteps running around her. Her heart stopped with how loud the footsteps were. At first she thought it was just a wild Patrat or a Purrloin, but they seemed too loud to be them.

" _You're a woman of logic," _the detective thought while walking through the street. " _No dangerous Pokémon ever migrate here. There's nothing to be afraid about. There's nothing to be afraid abou-"_

The detective heard the sound of a can falling to the ground. She was both surprised and scared. She never even knew there was a can to begin with, but it rolling to her feet didn't make her fell anymore relaxed.

" _You're a strong, beautiful, hot, smart, intelligent, sexy woman. There's nothing here that is going to hurt yo-"_

The detective could hear growling in the distance. She turned around and saw something so atrocious, so abnormally scary, it sent chills down her spin. Though she could not see the face of the beast, its teeth shined like trimmed diamonds in the moonlight. The teeth were sharp, shark-like, sharper than the sharpest of knives and its amber colored eyes were leering at her as he moved closer to her.

" Stay back!" The detective screamed at the top of her lungs. " I'm warning you! I've got mace!"

The detective ran away. She ran as fast as her slim legs could move. If there was a chance she could reach the police station, she knew she'd be safe. She spent her whole life surrounded by police-her father was a cop and her mother was a secretary for the police-and if there was one thing she learned it was that nobody should ever trifle with them.

She never got the chance to reach there. The thing that was chasing her finally caught up too her and gnawed its teeth into her gastrocnemius muscle; otherwise known as the calf. No sooner was she bitten did she start hemorrhaging blood that smeared the beasts shark-like teeth. The detective she if she didn't get help soon...she was going to be ripped too shreds.

" HELP ME!"


	12. Chapter 12

Unova League: First Battle, Eyes, Power

Patrick wanted to make sure everyone was safe. After Tamara and her mother lost their inn from it being burned down, there was much grieving they went through. Luckily Tamara's partner Onix was able to diminish the flames by smacking dirt all over it. Tamara's mother rubbed the burned wood, remembering all the precious times she spent working in it, and she cried.

Patrick was timid, walked behind Tamara's mother, said in a quiet voice, " I'm sorry. I know that inn must have meant much to you. It's my fault it got burned down. I'm sure if I never showed up at your inn in the first place it would still be-"

" Shut up, boy," Tamara's mother barked back at Patrick. " Just don't talk to me. I don't want to hear any of your yammer." Tamara's mother surprised Patrick. Tamara's mother, an old woman who did nothing but look down on him since the moment he showed up, hugged him. Patrick could feel her bony hands touch his bones. " It is your fault. It's your fault I'm alive today."

" What are you talking about? It was Tamara who saved you. If she didn't have her Pokemon use Dig than we would-"

" Not that, you idiot. You gave me hope. If it weren't for you I would have rathered died than be safed. But you...you gave me something to live for. For that I thank you."

Patrick's cheeks tinted red. Behind him was Tamara. She looked at him through her glasses. She made Patrick nervous just by looking at her. Tamara's eyes, Tamara's mother hugging him, and Lily and Springer on the ground watching him, it felt like Beautifly's were flying in his throat.

" I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't speak, you nincompoop. Just remember what you said to me and know that one day you could even make one woman a lucky husband."

" Just as I thought," someone said. The vibe of his voice sent cold chills down his spine. " Tacky. Slugma, Koffing, burn them alive!"

Patrick sensed something big heading straight towards them. Patrick was quick on his feet and pulled Tamara's mother out of the way. The moment he fell a torch of flames blew behind her. Patrick pushed Tamara's mother to her daughter. He let go of her and let Tamara hold her.

" Here. Make sure she's safe. I'll try to draw whoever's attacking us out."

Tamara never got to plead to Patrick. He ran away from her with speed that matched a Rapidash's. Before he completely disappeared from her he grabbed Lily and Springer. He disappeared with Lily and Springer in his hands into the woods and left Tamara, her mother, and her Pokemon Onix all alone.

" Stay safe, Patrick," Tamara smiled watching Patrick run into the woods. " Stay safe."

" Isn't that touching," another voice said, this time behind Tamara.

Tamara shuddered at the eerie voice of the man. She looked around and saw a man. He had cult clothes and had a hood over his head. His facial features couldn't be seen by the hood over his head, but she could see his eyes. His eyes...they were intimidating, scary, and reminded her of a carnivorous Pokémon.

" I-I'm guessing your a bad guy."

" Ha. I'm your worst nightmare."

XXX

Patrick had much perseverance. When he found a quiet, safe location he dropped Lilly and Springer on the ground. Patrick held his eggs in his hands. The only thing Patrick could do was wait and hope the person after him would follow him. And if that didn't work, he would go back and make sure Tamara and her mother were intact and unharmed.

" _I'm so stupid," _Patrick thought thinking someone was going to show. " _I shouldn't be here. I should be back there and protecting Tamara and her mother. What am I even doing out here? I must look like a coward to them." _

" Pup," Lily said. Patrick looked down and saw her scratching his legs with her paws. The moment Patrick saw her she turned around and walked away from him. She looked back at him trying to get his attention. " Lillipup. Pup. Pup."

" I'm sorry but are you trying to tell me something, Lily?" Patrick asked blinking his eyes from his confusion.

" Pup. Lillipup."

The thing Lily walked towards a tree. Not just one tree. It was a at least half a dozen trees. They were all smashed in half. On each of the tree bark was a giant claw mark. The sight of the claws scared Patrick. He felt like he was having a panic attack. A flow of adrenaline surging through his body with the symptoms of dizziness, racing heart, feelings of unreality, feeling out of control, hyperventilation and light headedness.

" _W-What? Who did this to these trees. These look like claw marks. But did a Pokémon really do all of thi-" _

Just when Patrick thought things couldn't get any more bizarre, flames exploded in front of him. The impact would've kill just like the explosion that killed the young, innocent girl he saw when he was looking for food, but Springer saved him. He created a wall of bubbles using his Bubble attack.

The bubbles soon vanished with the flames. Water vapor condensed on and clouding the appearance of a surface. Everything on the other side of the vapor was a blur. He did however see the shadowy outline of someone on the other side of the vapor.

" _Don't tell me...someone actually followed me?"_

The vapor from the attacks finally faded and a person wearing robes over his head appeared. The person just stood in front of Patrick, not saying a word, and acted like a statue in Patrick's eyes. Then the person held his hands over his hood and shaked his head back and forth.

" You've got to be kidding me. I really have to deal with a loser like you? Someone please put me out of my misery."

" S-sir..." Patrick stuttered when he looked at the hooded man. " W-who are you? And why are you following me?"

" You have got to be kidding ME? I really have to fight a pathetic waste of skin like you? Somebody please put me out of my misery! All he has is babies. Baby Pokémon who haven't reached their prime." The man finally stopped shaking his head and looked back at Patrick. " Do you know what the maximum amount of Pokémon any Trainer should have?"

" I-I don't know. How many?"

" The answer is six. Ta-da, we are done with lesson one. Lesson two: how many Pokémon do you have with you right now?"

" I think I have-"

" Time's up. The answer is two. Ta-da. If I used my other four Pokémon on you what would be the mathematical odds of you being able to beat me with those pique squeak runts of yours?"

" I don't really kno-"

" Koffing, Gyro Ball!"

The purple bulge Koffing was spinning forward at a fast speed and a purple ring surrounding its body vertically, and it was surrounded by a light blue aura. It span towards Patrick, but he was able to duck on the ground and Koffing span past him. Koffing spinned into a tree and broke it in half.

" Slugma, Fire Blast!"

A Slugma jumped out behind the man and prepared to attack Patrick. Slugma's pupils glow orange and its whole body becomes surrounded in a fiery aura. It then fires five blasts of fire from its body. When seen above, the blast looks like a 大. The 大 headed straight for Patrick and was about to burn him alive.

" Azurill!"Patrick's Pokémon Springer jumped in front of Patrick before the burning 大 could hit him. Springer was hit by the burning star and was pushed back. " Azurill!"

" Springer!"

Patrick grabbed Springer with both his hands. Springer was hot in his arms. Patrick didn't want to let go; Springer was burning and he wanted to make sure he was safe. Patrick and Springer however were both pushed back by the attack and slammed into a tree.

" That's right. Feel my wrath, you weakling."

Patrick quickly woke up, held Springer up, said, " Are you alright, Springer?"

Springer heard what Patrick said, looked at him in his eyes, smiled, and nodded his head. " Azurill."

" That's good. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

" Azurill."

" How pathetic. I saw you. You let yourself get hit so you could protect your Pokémon. That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You can always go out and capture new Pokémon, but why would you risk your own life to protect your Pokémon?"

" Because their my friends. Lily, Springer, every Pokémon I met I consider to be my friend. I don't care what Pokémon I have all I want is real friends."

" Friends? What are you blabbering about? You can't become friends with Pokémon, you moron. Their nothing but tools used for battle. Getting close to them will only make you sof-"

" Lillipup!"

From the sky came Lily, the small furry dog Pokémon. She fell from the sky and head-butted Slugma with her head. Lily slammed Slugma's head right into the ground. After hitting Slugma Lily jumped up and head-butted the hooded man in his stomach.

" _It can't be," _the hooded man thought after Lily head-butted him. " _This runts attack...it's powerful. Don't tell me this runt thought of this scenario and climbed up a tree just to gain power with falling. Did the kid think of this? No, it can't be. Did this Pokémon really think of this by itself?" _

The hooded man got angry and kicked Lily. Lily like Springer was kicked forward and was about to slam into a tree, but Patrick quickly saw him and grabbed her before she hit the tree. He then raised her head to his face to make sure she wasn't injured.

" Are you alright, Lily?"

" Lillipup." Lily shaked her head as if to say " Yes."

The hooded man's expression couldn't be seen by his hood over his face, but Patrick assumed he was angry. It came to his shock how instead he heard the sound of laughter coming from the man's mouth.

" Huh? Why are you laughing?"

" I'm laughing because I'm excited. I didn't think it was possible but you actually got my blood rushing. I haven't been this happy since..." The man stopped laughing. He looked at Patrick. Through his hood he saw bright teeth shining out. " Let me tell you a little story. Would you like to hear it?"

" Eh, sure. Please tell me."

" Okay. But before I tell you that...let me show you something."

The man turn his back on Patrick and grabbed his hood as he pulled it down. The bangs of his pink hair were the first thing that came out. Patrick was frightened. On the back of his neck was scars. The moment Patrick turned his head... Patrick saw how the left side of his face was burned away. Patrick stared into his gray eyes; saw the tears swollen inside of them.

" I don't think we introduced ourselves. I'm a pyro kinetics. My name is Firo. That's the name I made for myself Let me tell you why I get excited when I see things burning. And what I enjoy being burned most of all is people."


	13. Chapter 13

Unova League: Past, Brother, Meowth

A baby boy was about to be born. Three surgeons and four nurses were operating on a pregnant twenty-nine year old woman. She was having hypovolemic shock. From her wound she was hemorrhaging. Her perfusion of vital organs was going to lead to her untimely death.

" I need an MRI on this woman right now!" A doctor shouted trying to stop the mother from bleeding from her wound.

" Doctor, it's no use," a nurse said. " There's nothing we can do to stop this. Her bone marrow is fractured. "

" Give me a blood transfusion, now!

" Doctor...she's gone."

" What. No, she can't die! She just had a child! She just can't die! No!"

XXX

A young brother waited for his sister to return to him. He waited on the chair, hands on his knees trying to stop them from shaking, thinking about what new life his sister would bring. Instead of finding his sister however he wound a doctor wearing a scrub show up.

" Doctor?" Her brother got off his chair and stared directly into the doctor's eyes. " W-What seems to be the matter, doctor? Is my sister okay?"

" Mr. Vihaio, did your sister have any disease that might've weakened her bone marrow?"

" What? Why are you asking me this? What can this... no, don't tell me..."

" Mr. Vihaio, I'm afraid your sister is dead."

" What? What are you talking about? How can she be dead?"

" After birth I'm afraid there's this thing called postpartum bleeding. Another word for it is Lochia. It is the way in which your body expels excess mucus, placental tissue, and blood after giving birth. For some reason however when she started to bleed...she just wouldn't stop."

" H-How? How is this possible? What about her baby? What happened to her baby? Don't tell me it's-"

" No, the baby is fine. But I'm afraid your sister...she was a carrier for hemophilia. It's Hemophilia A. He can't blood clot like ordinary boys. If he so much as bleeds even once...there's no chance he'll ever be able to recover. Is the father here? I'm going to have to give custody of the baby over to him."

" The f-father? Y-You want to know who her f-father is?"

" Yes. Does the baby have a father?"

" No," the brother lied to the doctor in hopes of keeping his sister and his dark, forbidden secret. " No, the baby doesn't have a father. My sister didn't want to marry, wanted a child, she decided to go to a sperm bank. Five months later she was pregnant.

" Well, since you're the only known relative in your file, you'll have to be the child's guardian. If you don't want to be burdened with this responsibility there's always the chance of setting the child up for adoption."

" No, I'll take care of the child. I know it's my sisters' baby and not mine, y'know, but I'm sure she would want me to look after it in her absence. I work as a insurance broker, I live in a clean little apartment, and I have a nice little Meowth at home. Just please show me the child. Show me the child that came out of my sisters' wound."

" Of course. Right this way."

XXX

The brother was taken to a room where the hospital kept all newborn babies. There the brother saw dozens of babies together, sleeping in cribs, waiting for the time when their parents would pick them up and take them home. Out of all the babies the brother was able to spot his. His sisters infant, young, pink haired, gray eyed-just like him.

" He's beautiful just like here," the brother said when he looked at the small baby.

" Yes, sir, he is quite cute to look at," the doctor said as he watched the infant, too. " Your sister came here two months ago to have an ultrasound of what gender her baby would be. Did she manage to pick out a name for her baby? If she didn't then you can chose any name you like, sir."

" No, no, my sister did think of a name. But my sister didn't really put much thought into the child when she thought of the name. She wanted to call him Trevor. Can you believe that? Oh sister, you were always an airheaded simpleton. But I guess that cluelessness of yours is what I'm going to miss the most."

The thought of his sister, her smiling face, her acting childish, and even how shy she was when they shared a bathroom together, tears dripped from his eyes. The doctor was compassionate for the poor boy and grabbed his head as he left him rest on his shoulder.

" Again, I'm sorry for your lost. You made be grieving now because you lost your sister, but I'm sure that you can still be a good father figure for the child."

" Is it too soon? Can I hold the child? I think I would feel better if I could just hold it in my own arms."

" Of course. Just wait one moment."

The doctor walked into the room and picked up the baby. He wrapped the baby in a blanket, carried it, and walked out of the room as he carried the baby along with him. The moment he left the room he walked straights the brother and gave the baby over to him.

" Here's Trevor. You take good care of him. He's yours now."

Mr. Vihaio thanked the doctor and smiled as he looked at baby Trevor in his eyes. " Hello there, Trevor. Your mother may not be here to guide you, but rest assured that I'll never let you out of my sight. You and I...we're going to be a family."

XXX

Five years passed since Trevor was born. Robert Vihaio, the uncle and legal guardian of Trevor, he continued living his life as a insurance brother but never let Trevor out of his sight except for when he was at school. Robert would always pick him up, bring him to work, then bring him back home. Everything between them went smoothly, at least until one day.

Robert and Trevor walked back into their apartment building. The first thing Trevor did was walk to the fridge and grabbed a chair. He placed the chair in front of the fridge then stood on it trying to reach the cupboard above.

" Are you hungry, Trevor?" Robert asked watching Trevor trying to reach the cupboard. " If you want I can cook something for you, champ."

" No thanks, Robert," Trevor replied. " We're having art class tomorrow and I want to make sure I have the right supplies."

Trevor opened the cupboard door and reached inside. Inside the cupboard was a bag of cookies, a glass vase, wooden bowl, and at the back were the art supplies Trevor was looking for. Without thinking Trevor stood on his tippy-toes trying to become taller and reached for the art supplies.

Underneath him Robert's pet Meowth popped out. While a few have the ability to walk on two legs, most Meowth are quadrupeds. It has cream-colored fur, which turns brown at its paws and tail tip. Its oval-shaped head features four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin (also known as a "charm") embedded in its forehead. Like Persian and "real-life" cats, Meowth is capable of retracting the claws on its fore- and hind-paws and bringing them out again when needed.

Robert's Meowth couldn't help itself. Over the years it grew very fond of Trevor and yearned to greet him when he came home. How he greeted him was rubbing itself against his legs and purring. So that's what Meowth did. It jumped on the chair, leaned against Trevor's legs even though he was on his tippy toes, rubbing itself willingly against him. The moment Trevor felt Meowth's back he started to lose balance. If Meowth didn't stop rubbing against him soon, he was going to fall.

" Woah! Meowth, stop!"

Trevor was going to fall. In order to stop himself from falling he grabbed the glass vase. Meowth already scampered away as Trevor kicked him with his legs. Trevor lost his grip on the glass vase, fell with the base heading towards him.

" Trevor!"

Trevor hit the floor first. The moment the glass vase hit the chair it broke into small pieces. The glass shards, the one's from the vase that shattered, was about to fell right on Trevor's head. The only thing Trevor did before the glass shards fell on him was scream.

" Nooooo!"

Robert's instincts clouded his judgement. He jumped on Trevor, held his hands around him, taking the glass through his body. The glass went right through his back. His vertebral column, specifically the length from the top of the thoracic vertebrae to the bottom of the lumbar vertebrae, which houses the spinal cord in its spinal canal, giving him his curvature, they were all paralyzed with the glass shards that pierced right through his back.

Trevor couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring into Robert's eyes. Even with his spinal nerves paralyzed by pieces of glass, Robert gave Trevor a worried look.

" Trevor, are you okay?"

XXX

" It's worse than I thought. An MRI scan shows that a piece of that glass, the one that fell on you, it went right through a segment of your spinal cord and ruptured your bone membrane. From the way it looks I'm afraid you'll never be able to walk again."

Robert was in an emergency room when he heard the bad news. Everything-his hopes, dreams, future-and everything he ever dreamt of doing with Trevor was ruined. Trevor listened to every word on the other side of the room. Listening to what was being said, thinking about how everything that happened was his fault, he couldn't even stand looking at himself in a mirror.

" _Robert...I'm sorry. This is all my fault."_

" I'm afraid we have no other choice. Since you're both handicapped and incapable of taking care of even yourself, we have no other choice. We're going to have to give poor Trevor out for adoption."

XXX

" You better wake up right now, you little shit! Get up before you make me mad!"

A year had passed since Robert was forever paralyzed and Trevor had to departed into a new foster home. The home was sent to, a man named Murphy who never tells anyone his last name, was a home with an abusive man. Everyday he'd wake up to kissing Murphy's dirty shoes, ever afternoon he would clean for him, and at night he would listen to Murphy's excessive gambling and drinking. Whenever he failed to do something, he would be punished by being hit by Murphy. The more Trevor thought about life with Murphy...the more he thought...

" _Please kill me. Somebody just please kill me." _

" Your ass belongs to me, you little shit. You'll do everything I ask you to do until the day you die. "

" I hate you! I wish you were dead! I wish Robert was here!"

" Robert? You mean that cripple you use to live with? Oh, I'm afraid that cripple, the one who was taking care of you, he did something forbidden, you son of a bastard."

" I don't believe you. What did Robert do? Tell me!"

" Didn't you know? That cripple, the brother of your mother, he's your father."

" What? What are you talking about? He's not my father. He's my uncle."

" I know. That's what so fucked up about your family. Your uncle, your mother, they both committed incest together. You were born by two siblings doing something nasty."

" I don't believe you. My uncle Robert would never do something like that."

" Oh really? If your so sure that never happened than why did he confess to the adoption agency? Face it. Your nothing but a bastard child."

" No!" Trevor raised both his fists up and punched Murphy. Trevor couldn't control his rage. In his fury he yelled at the top of his lungs. " Your lying! Lying! Lying! Lying!"

" Heh. Guess you gave me no other choice, you runt. Magmar, teach this runt a lesson."

Murphy dropped a pokeball on the ground. The moment the ball touched the ground it's hatch opened and a Pokémon came out. His Pokemon was a Magmar. Magmar is a tailed, bipedal Pokémon with a red body that has a yellow flame design on it. It has a yellow tail that has a flame on the tip. Magmar has yellow thighs, and red feet with two toes each. Magmar's arms are covered in red, rigid scales and it has red hands with five fingers. It has black, metal shackles on its neck and legs. Magmar has a row of red spikes running down its back, two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one and a yellow beak. Its body temperature is nearly 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit.

" Magmar, Flame Punch this little shit. Punch him in his fuckin' left cheek!"

Magmar's left fist ignited with red-orange flames. Magmar punched Trevor on the left side of his face. Murphy thought the whole thing was senile even for him but it didn't stop how he enjoyed looking at it. The flames of Magmar's fist reached a degrees if 1,100 degrees Fahrenheit, burning through his skin, and even burning through his tissue.

" Aghhhhhhhhh!"


	14. Chapter 14

Unova League: Beer, Beast, Burn

Trevor was cold in a cramp, dark space. Murphy map him sleep in his closet where he'd sleep on the futon. The way Murphy made Trevor sleep in the closet was he would yank him on his hair, listening to Trevor's cries of pain, drag him into the closed, throw him in, and close the doors as he would barricade it with his Magmar.

After three weeks of being trapped in the same old closet-one where there was no space and all he could hear was sound like the flapping of bats in a cave-Trevor developed a heightened sense of anxiety and a fear called claustrophobia. Whenever Trevor was in a closed tight space, like the one in the closet, he would be so afraid it felt like his throat was stiff and he couldn't breath.

Tonight was a different night. Murphy, even though it was still night time, opened the closet and grinned at Trevor with his cold eyes. " Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey. We've run out of beer in the fridge. Good thing I know the liquor store isn't going to be opening soon. So your going to go to the liquor store and buy me beer."

" B-But it's the middle of the night," Trevor said as he was scared of Murphy. " The liquor store won't be opening for hours. Please let me sleep."

" Did I say buy? I meant steal. Your short, your skinny, some one like you could steal beer easily."

" What? You want me to steal? No, I won't do it."

" Oh yes you are. Or else I'm going to use this." Murphy took out a needle with a syringe in it. Inside the cylindrical tube through an orifice was a transparent liquid. " See this? This has methanol in it. A dosage this much is poisonous. If I jab this in the back of your neck it will stop your heart. So what's it going to be?"

" I-I chose...to live."

" Good choice. Oh, and don't try anything funny. I'm making Magmar follow you. If you try to make a run for it he will burn you alive."

XXX

The liquor store. Opened between the hours of 10 A.M. and 6 P.M. till closing. It was located in a strip male surrounded by wildness terrain, and in the center of an I-Hop and a clothing store.

Trevor sneaked in the vent and fell into the room. It was surrounded by bottles of wine and beer bottles. Some of which he recognized-champagne, gin, rhine-and all other kinds of wines. But the only thing Murphy would drink is beer.

" _I really don't want to do this. " _Trevor thought. " _But if I don't then Murphy is going to kill me." _

Trevor grabbed one bottle of beer and six cans of beer in plastic wrap. Trevor had the beer but he was scared. What if he walked outside and someone saw him? What would they think of him? All those thoughts left Trevor as he headed for the door, but he panicked when he heard screaming outside. On the side a man was thrown through the wall.

" Ahhhh!" Trevor screamed at the sight of the man. The man flew right into a shelf with beer layered on both sides. The shelf fall on the man and crushed him. " _He's dead! Oh no!" _Trevor could still see the man's body. He walked up to him and saw that he, a man who fell in the wall, was a police officer. He was a man pressed all in blue. " _Who could have done this?" _

Gunfire was then heard. The sound came through the hole in the wall the police officer made when he was thrown through it. It was pitch black outside. Trevor couldn't see who was fighting. The only thing he could see was four vague shadows. Three looked like police officer's. The fourth one had pointy ears, what looked like Kingler claws, and a tail sticking out.

" _What is that thing? What's going on_?"

The man swished his tail at the three cops. One went down, another one went down, and only one was left standing. He tried hitting the figure with what looked like a baton, but the thing swished its tail at the police officer. In the darkness Trevor saw what looked like the cop's head falling off.

" _Oh my god. Oh my god. I have to get out of here. I have to-" _

Trevor lost his grip on the wine bottle. It fell and smashed on the ground. The shadow figure heard the sound of the wine bottle and noticed Trevor. Trevor couldn't move. The beast charged straight towards Trevor.

Out of the darkness the shadow of Magmar came out. His hands burned with heat and he unleashed a 大 of flames towards the shadow. However, water was unleashed from his hands and blocked Magmar's flames.

" _I have to help Magmar. But if I do...I could die. I want to live."_

Trevor ran back into the liquor store. He hide behind the shelves-tried finding a place to hide from something or someone. Trevor could see the battle through the gaps of the shelf and there he saw Magmar disappearing in a flash of violet light.

The beast dashed straight towards the store. Before it could enter the store its body disappeared in the shadows. Seeing this Trevor knew the beast hadn't disappeared completely and was lurking somewhere, probably still watching him, waiting for it to strike.

" _I have to run. I need to get away-"_

Trevor heard a thump on the top of the shelf. Something or someone was standing on top of his hiding space. Without thinking Trevor ran to the side of the shelf and hide there.

A tail of dangled down from the top of the shelf and moved back and forth in front of Trevor's eyes. The tail was long, red, the tip of it looked like an arrow, just like Satan's tail.

" _This thing...it's not a Pokémon. What is it?" _

The tail was pulled up and giant crab claws dangled down. Trevor was scared the claws would clamp through his head. The only thing keeping Trevor from screaming was keeping his hands over his mouth.

The claws were pulled up. From the top shelf a beast fell off and headed straight for the open wall. Trevor didn't even see what it looked like. When it fell it landed right outside and disappeared into the shadows.

" That was...scary."

Trevor was walking towards the open wall, but tripped on something round on the ground. The thing Trevor tripped on was a pokeball. Unlike Murphy's pokeballs and all the other pokeballs Trevor saw, the color of the pokeball was black-purple. It was adorned with purple gems and it's entire color was black.

" _What's this? Could that thing have dropped this. But how could he have one of these. Isn't it suppose to be a monster? What's going on?"_

XXX

The entire time Trevor was gone Murphy didn't do anything but watch TV waiting for him to get back. When Trevor did show up he was dirty, tired, had cuts from pieces of glass that cut his skin, and worst of all Magmar wasn't with him.

" Finally," Murphy said thinking only about himself and the beer. " What took you so long? Whatever. Just give me those, you worthless runt."

Murphy swiped a beer can out of Trevor's hands, opened it, and chugged it down. The entire time Trevor looked at Murphy with a straight, unwavering face. When the beer touched his tongue, Murphy spat it all out.

" Blah! Are you trying to kill me? These bottles are hot! Beer is suppose to be cold. I should've know. Your worthless. Weak, lazy, stupid, worthless little person-no your not even a person; your just a schmuck just like your father! I hope him and his sisters are together, getting back together, in Hell. Hell, the place your family belongs."

Trevor didn't say anything after listening to Murphy's rant. He just turned around and walked out the door. Before he did however he turned on the lock before closing the door. Murphy didn't care and just went back to the TV with beer cans in his hands.

" I'm the man of this house. I'm smart and he's dumb. I'm right and he's wrong. That little bastard better do everything I say or I'll-"

Murphy smelled smoke in his house. At first he thought he left the toaster running, but when he looked at the toaster it seemed perfectly fine; unused for the matter. But Murphy could still smell the smoke.

Murphy finally saw the source of the smoke. Fire. Fire was burning in the back of his house. Murphy picked up a blanket and whipped it at the fire. However, the flames just started to spread. Murphy ran, plastic bottles of beer in his hands, and tried opening his door. The only problem was the door was locked and...the lock was gone.

" No!" Murphy threw his cans of beer on the ground. Using both his hands he banged on the door hoping someone would hear him. " Open this door! Please! Somebody open this door now!"

Nobody came. Nobody could save Murphy. The flames kept spreading and spread towards Murphy. His Achilles' heel was his weak lungs. The smell of the flames was so stuffy...Murphy passed out. In his last moments alive he was swallowed by the flames.

XXX

Trevor watched Murphy's house being burned outside. Trevor wasn't alone. It was Murphy's Pokémon, Magmar, his trusted partner, who burned Murphy's house down. When Trevor was sure Murphy was gone he pulled out his gem adorned pokeball and sucked Magmar inside.

" You are such a powerful Pokémon, Magmar. It would be a shame to let your talents go to waste. I think you'd be better off with me. And as for Trevor, that name given to me by my parents, it also died in the flame's. I think I'll change my name to...Firo."


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon Unova: Firo, Bubbles, Chim Chim

Patrick couldn't believe his ears. Firo almost flabbergasted after telling him about the hardship's of his past. He couldn't believe it: A sister and brother conceiving together, his uncle who was really his father going into an injured state, being adopted by a abusive foster parent, being attacked by a strange creature that may or may not have been human, and gaining Magmar and burning down his house. He trembled at the thought of the prolong suffering Firo went through.

" You don't have to keep hurting people."

" Oh, is this what you call begging for your life? Such conviction. The truth is I've become cold-blooded. Like the Legendary Pokemon Articuno I'm completely cold to the bones. The only thing that makes me warm like the Legendary Pokemon Moltres is when I cause pain to others."

" That's not true. Hurting people isn't right. It's not humane; it's just violent."

" I'm violent am I? At least I'm not dirty like you, homeless boy. It's funny though. If you weren't so dirty you might even be handsome to some. Just to let you know, my violent streak hasn't even begun."

Firo took out a cigarette lighter from his pockets and flicked it open. Flames burned out of the lighter. Patrick didn't understand what was going on. Why were the flames part of his violent streak. He's a pyrokinestic, but what is he up...

" No...don't!"

Patrick ducked down just in time. When Firo breathed from his mouth a torch of flames blew out. The flames blew into a tree standing firmly behind him as it was set on fire. Patrick tried standing up again, but Firo kicked him in his lower jaw and he went straight into the ground. Blood dripped from Patrick's nose where he was kicked.

" Ow, did that hurt? Does the little baby want a kleenex?"

Firo roundhouse kicked Patrick on the right side of his head before he could say a word. Firo kicked him with so much force in the head everything became dizzy for him and he may've been suffered a concussion. Just like before Patrick fell on the ground.

" I bet your wondering how I can breath fire?" Firo pulled out his cigarette lighter and lit it up as he breathed his own Fire Spin attack into the sky. When Firo stopped breathing he turned his head to Patrick and smiled. " Let me tell you like this. Mints only hide the smells in your mouth. I'm drunk. Before we started this fight I took forty ounces of beer, took a sip, and swished it around in my mouth to get the smell inside it. My breath acts as phosphorus. That's why I always keep my mouth close when Slugma breaths fire."

Firo went back to torturing Patrick. He raised his foot above his head and stomped on his chest. He went into a fury stomping on him-laughing-and with every step he did more and more blood gushed out of Patrick's nose. The face Firo gave was happy, excited, and his smile was broad and strong.

" What do you have to say about me now, huh?" Firo kicked Patrick's right cheek. Patrick coughed. It felt to him like his head was about to fly clean off. " What do you have to say about me-"

Something strange happened: bubbles floated above Firo and Patrick's head. The bubbles were small and large. The large one's took the shape of different Pokemon-the elephant Donphan, the swan Swanna, and the mighty ape Pokemon Infernape. A small bubble closely reflecting Firo fell to the pink haired man's face. He stared at the transparent, colorful image for a quick second, and then he poked it with his fingers. The bubble popped on contact.

" Ha. Bubbles? Is this really all you can fight me with? I bet your puny mouse is in charge of this. But your mouse is completely useless. You should've gotten a tyrant Pokemon instead of your pathetic, puny, putrid little worthless Pokemon-"

" Lillipup!"

Something was falling from the sky. The noise was none other than Patrick's first Pokemon Lily. Firo looked his head up and saw her falling towards him about to headbutt him. Firo couldn't move his legs. He was too started by the fury in the little Pokemon's eyes.

"_ No way. When did he come up with this plan. No, that dirty boy never stopped to talk to them for a second and he never left me sight. Don 't tell me his Pokémon thought of this by themselves. But their just a bunch of weaklings."_

Lily was still airborne. Her head, which was strong enough to make a crack in rocks, was about to headbutt Firo in his ribs. Before she made contact however Firo's round Pokemon Koffing floated in front of his Trainer's chest and took the hit for him.

" Koffing!"

It was a one-hit K.O. for Koffing when he was hit. Lily landed on her feet and jumped back trying to keep out of Firo's way, gritting her teeth and growling at him. The defeated Koffing was on the ground eyes rolling and smoke puffing out. Firo picked his Koffing off the ground and squeezed it.

" You worthless Pokemon! You failed me! Just do me a favor and just die!" Firo span around with Koffing in his arms and he threw him straight at Lily. " Slugma, Flamethrower!"

Slugma blew fire out of its mouth and hit Koffing square on. Koffing's gas filled body was flammable to the touch of flames as his body exploded the moment he came close to touching Lily. Lily cried in pain. She was pushed aback by the attack and nearly crashed into a tree, but Springer jumped out from behind the tree, wrapped his springy tail around her body, and landed with his ball touching the ground.

" Azurill!" Springer shouted at Firo.

Lily, who was just saved by Springer, looked up into the Pokemon's small black eyes. Springer heroic act was to Lily a Beautifly to nectar. Once it had a sip of the nectar from a honey tree, it had a feeling as though it was in love. Lily had that feeling as she stared into Springer's small, charcoal eyes. But that feeling disappeared from a strange vibe coming from Patrick's mouth.

" You jerk! Don't you have any feelings? Koffing just saved you! How can you throw him around like he's trash?"

" Why are you taking everything I do so seriously. I wasn't in any harm. Pokemon don't kill humans. Pokemon kill other Pokemon. It's in their nature. Besides, I never ordered Koffing to protect me. I can't be responsible for everything they do. "

" Your wrong! It's not nature at all. Good Pokemon come from good Trainers. Someone I once knew told me that if you love Pokemon they'll love you back and no matter what problems they have they'll always be your friends. Aren't Pokemon your friends as well."

" Friends? Quit your jibber-jabber. There's no room for friends in our organization. Stop being a little kid and act like an adult."

" Your a person that works to hurt Pokemon? That is something I just can't forgive. I will make you repent for what you've done to your own Pokemon. I will hurt you."

" You are going to hurt me?" Firo took out his pokeball. An infrared light beamed out of the seal and sucked his Pokemon Slugma inside. " Your going to have to catch me first." Firo pulled on his left eyelid and stuck his tongue out at Patrick. " Nah!" Firo ran into the woods and away from the dim light away from Patrick. Patrick was about to ran after him the same as a horde of Tauros, but he stopped when he saw Koffing. Even though it was just a moment ago the little round Pokemon nearly took his life away, Patrick couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

" Springer, use Refresh on Koffing. Heal his burned wounds."

" Azurill?"

" Just do it!"

Springer was hesitant to do what Patrick asked him to do. But as he stared into his Trainer's eyes he understood what he needed to do completely. Springer wrapped his tail around Koffing's small body, his whole body glowed bright green and Koffing's body glowed bright green. When the light faded Koffing was no longer burned as he was clensed. He however was still in a comatosic-like state where he would not awaken without a little bit of rest.

" Springer, I need you to do one more thing for me. I want you to stay here and look after Koffing. Lily and I are going after this pink haired freak. When he wakes up he'll need to feel loved."

" Azurill." Springer bounced up and down using his tail and yelled from his small lips as if to say " No, I want to come with you too!"

" Springer, I know you want to fight and all. I know you want to prove to me that your not weak like everyone says, but I just can't take you. It wouldn't be fair if I used more Pokemon than him anyways, right. I know your strong, Springer. Like when we first met. You helped me battle that mother Venopede even though it was bigger than you. And not only that but even now you keep putting yourself in situations that most skittish Pokemon would run away from just because their afraid. Say what they want about my team, but I don't care what Pokemon I have. I just want real friends like you, Springer."

" Azurill..."

This time Springer nodded his head as if to say " Okay, I'll do it". And with that Patrick smiled at his small blue friend. He and Lily then ran straight towards the woods. Everything was silent, like the calm before a storm, neither Patrick, Lily, nor Springer knew what was coming.

XXX

At the same time a Trainer and his starter Pokemon Chim Chim were battling a wild Ninjask. The Trainer unlike Patrick was skilled in battle, could predict his opponents moves before they made them, and never lost his cool when fighting. He wore a blue jacket with the collar being able to clip on, white shores, open-solded black sandals, and blew his bangs away from his face by blowing his breath. He was tall, lenient, diligent, his eyes were cobalt and his short bobcat hair was blue; the same color as the legendary Pokemon Suicuine.

Chimchar are chimpanzee-like Pokémon, primarily a shade of orange, but with light yellow on its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet. The flames on their rears are produced by burning gas in their stomachs. The flames do not go out in the rain, and, unlike the tail flames of Charmander, those of Chimchar go out when they go to sleep. Although difficult to spot (due to Chimchar's tail flame usually obscuring it), Chimchar has a small, rounded patch of red coloration on its rear. Chimchar's ears are large in comparison to its head size, and have red ear insides. Chimchar have red markings above and to the sides of their eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

Ninjask are small Pokémon that bear great resemblance to a cicada. Ninjask's body is mostly yellow with accentations of black and gray. There is a solid band of black coloration between their gleaming red eyes. The band pools into a circular pattern on their forehead between the pointed crests on the sides of their heads. The underside of Ninjask's head is gray and segmented, perhaps designed to look like a veil, and most of its carapace is black. Gray-colored, insectoid arms extend from Ninjask's chest, usually with their small, yellow claws turned inward. There is a similar back pair of legs, however these are usually held close to the body in flight and thus inconspicuous. On their back is a notable patch of black coloration with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside-down letter Y, voided into it. Most of Ninjask's abdomen is black, but near the tip there is a band of yellow. Ninjask has large, veined wings with triangular red tipping. It is also known as one of the fastest Pokémon to date.

" Ninjask! Nin!"

The wild Ninjask prepared to use Wind Cutter: an attack that blew saw-like blades from its wings by beating its wings rapidly. The blades came out fast. Any normal Trainer who just started would've easily been hit by them, like Patrick. The Trainer with the blue hair however was much more skilled in battle than Patrick. He and his Chimchar jumped in the air, spinned his body like a trapezize artist and landed back on the ground. The blades already went past him and cut a tree in half.

" Your fast. But my Pokemon is faster. Chim Chim, Ember!"

" Chimchar! Chim..." A small fireball blew out of the small Chimchar's mouth. A swarm of small fireballs came from the Pokemon's mouth. " Char!"

The fireballs hit Ninjask directly. Ninjask couldn't move from what seemed like an unlimited amount of fireballs. In his weakened state the Trainer took out a small pokeball from his shorts, pressed on the seal and his pokeball enlarged.

" Pokeball, go!"

The Trainer threw his pokeball in the Ninjask's abdomen. The speed which his pokeball moved was quick. It only took him three beeps from the seal and a clicking sound came from it. The Trainer tisked out loud and grabbed his pokeball while glaring down at it. His Chimchar was confused as to why he was so angry with the pokeball.

" Chimchar."

" Catching this Pokemon was nothing but a joke. But seeing it suffer was nostalgic. Can anyone even pose a challenge for me? I've won tournaments in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. One day I'll capture every Pokemon in the world. Nothing will stop me from completing my dream. Nothing-"

The Trainer heard something crack on the ground. The Trainer was on his guard. He knew whenever something made that much noise it was most likely a big and powerful Pokemon-Ursaring, Exploud, Tropius, even a Tyranitar. It was to his dismay however that what he saw was a pink haired man instead. The man laughed to himself as he ran through the forest.

" He seems to be in a hurry." The Trainer looked at the strange man-sweatdropped-to him he was the most feisty person he ever met. " He's nothing special. Just another novice Trainer."

" Stop!"

Tailing behind the pink haired man was another boy. This one looked poor. His brown hair was messy, parts of his clothes were tattered, his face, arms, and even legs were dirty, and he looked malnourish even a little bix anorexic. But then as he got a closer look at him, Lillipup running behind him, arms swinging everywhere, face completely red, he almost what looked like a fire twinkling in his eyes. The fire of determination. A kind of flame kindled in only a few Trainers, one of which was himself.

" What are you looking for? What do you want to gain?" The blue-haired Trainer smirked at what seemed like a poor, homeless boy. " Now I'm intrigued. If my suspicions are correct, we can prepare for a prolong journey ahead of us."

XXX

Patrick was out of breath. No matter how much he ran he couldn't keep up with Firo. He was just too fast for him. Patrick just panted with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. While he was panting Lily poked his knees with her small paws.

" Pup."

" I...can't go on..." Patrick panted. Even though he was bent out of shape Patrick tried moving his feet. Patrick felt like he sprained his ankle. Every time he moved his feet, the left side of his tibia would twist to the right. Patrick shrieked in pain. Lily tried helping him, but he just kicked her away with the back of his foot. " But I...must keep going. This isn't about me. This is about Firo. I will not stand to see him hurt anyone else."

" Lillipup."

" Just go on without me, Lily. I'm just going to slow you down. I'm just a useless Trainer to you; what good could I do to anyone?"

" Pup! Pup!"

Lily couldn't stand to see Patrick sniveling for her any longer. Lily, even though she was just a puppy of a Pokemon, she bit Patrick's shoes. It was her will that she could help her Trainer move faster if she applied force with him. Just like Patrick thought Lily was able to help move him without moving a muscle.

" Lily, why are you doing this to me? You have to stop! IF you keep pulling on my clothes your just going to destroy your teeth. Stop this!"

Patrick didn't have energy to go against Lily's force. He was too tired from his running. Lily didn't stop pulling on his clothes. Even if by doing so it did ruin her teeth, she would not wait idly by and leave her Trainer alone. Lily spent most of her days inside a pen with other Pokemon. Since she wasn't a Snivy, Tepig, or an Oshawatt nobody paid attention to her. She once spent five days in a pen without going outside. When she did go outside, her paws started bleeding. Nobody carried about her then; she just looked cute to them. Patrick however always went out of his way to give her food, always knee when to let her out of her pokeball, even managed to make her laugh with his wimpy nature. She loved him, the same as a Pokemon loved its master, and she wasn't going to give up on him.

" Pup! Pup! PUP!"

Something was happening to Lily. She was glowing. She wasn't glowing white lily a Pokemon did when it was about to Evolve. Her body glowed orange; the color of her anger. Her anger and serenity surrounded every part of her body. Newfound power crept up inside of her. With this new power Lily jumped in the air, wrapped her paws around Patrick, and fell into the ground creating a large hole into the earth.

" Lily!"

Lily was tunneling underground. The power she was feeling was from a new move: Dig. Patrick didn't know how she got it-if she stepped on a TM, a CD-Rom that gives Pokemon new moves, or if maybe she learned it on her own visage-all he could think of was how fast Lily was moving underground. Lily however rocketed out of the ground before Patrick's presumptions could be confirmed. He stared off into the darkness hoping to see the light.

" Lily, where are we? Where have you taken me? Lily-"

Something else was in the forest with Patrick and Lily. Patrick looked forward to see the face of Uri, the poor girl he was trying to keep out of harms' way. She looked cold. She was shivering, her right leg was bleeding and looked like it could lead to an infection, and her face trembled looking into Patrick's eyes.

" Uri ! Stay where you are, Uri, I'm here to help you-"

" Don't come any closer!" Uri shouted at Patrick. It was a great surprise to him because other than a few words he thought she was mute.

" What are you talking about, Uri? Your hurt. If we don't get you medical help soon you might not make it-"

" No, no, no! Stay away from me. Please!"

" Uri..." Patrick walked up to Uri. Patrick didn't know why Uri looked so scared. He just wanted to wipe her tear soaked face. Patrick was soon in hands reach of her and reached his hand out to pat her hair. " Uri, everthing is going to be okay-"

Just then, without a second to notice it happening, Patrick was hit by a small blue ball of energy. The attack was a move called Aura Sphere. It came from Uri. Uri wasn't like most boys and girls. She could use Pokemon moves. Uri, even though she distested using her powers, was forced to use it on the one man who she adored. If she didn't...she would die.

" Lillipup!"

Lily jumped up and caught hide behind Patrick's back and caught him by biting the back of his shirt. Lily stopped him from falling straight to the ground, but then she had to let go. Her jaws were tired. Patrick fell on his back. He then raised his face off the ground looking into (nam's) eyes.

" Uri..." Patrick's voice was hoarse from the pain lingering inside of him. He couldn't feel most of his body. The only thing he could feel was sorrow. Sorrow for Uri. His eyes swelled up at the sight of Uri's face. " Why?"

" Quite the bitch you have here," Firo's snide voice snarled in Patrick's left ear. Firo walked out behind Uri. " She's quite the catch, isn't she?" Firo breathed on Uri's neck. His breath reeked of alcohol. Uri squirmed as he licked the left side of her neck with his tongue, then he smiled at Patrick. " When we found her she destroyed an entire village. She's not like any human whom you've met before, you poor boy. She's an Aura Guardian."

" A-Aura Guardian?" Patrick stuttered, his voice was croaked from the pain in his arms and legs.

" That's right. In the Pokémon world's past, there were once humans that could sense Aura and control its power. These humans, known as Aura Guardians, traveled around doing good deeds and passing on their skills to those who also possessed this innate ability. Uri however is different than most guardians. Her power is more potent leading to it being more destructive. She can hardly control it, it is hard to dulge herself in, and if left uncheck it could even control her. Do you know what happened to the last person who tried getting close to her? People kept picking on her because she's nothing but a monster to them. They threw rocks at her. She lost control. And when he tried standing up for her...she blew his head off. She's poison...just like us."

" I'm trying to learn how to control my powers." Uri cried. " I'm trying to help people with them."

" Help people? You can't help anyone? You will, have, and always will bring ruin into the lives of everyone you come across. Your like an Absol. Wherever you go you'll always bring disaster to everyone."

" You don't understand...no one understands me. No one ever understands my pain." Uri sniffed through her nostrils. " No one-"

Just when it seemed like Uri was going to cry, she was zapped with twenty watts of electricity. It became clear that around her neck was a shock collar. An LED blue orb was in the center of the collar, and in Firo's hands was the remote. Firo laughed to himself while his hands were just above a small red button: the button that would kill her if touched.

" She is such a naughty, naughty girl. Always disobeying everything we tell her to do. If she just stayed with us you wouldn't be getting hurt. It's a good thing where obedience fails your pets you always have technology to help you. I'll give you one simple command, Uri. Kill the spaz. Kill him now. Kill him or I'll kill you just for kinks. Kill! Kill! KILL!"


	16. Chapter 16

Unova League: Uri, Protect, Bide

It didn't take long for the pro Trainer and his Pokemon partner Chim Chim to find the location of where the pink haired boy and the dirty boy were headed. He gazed off at a safe distance while watching the three quarrel it out. The third member was a small girl, no older than his little sister, who had what seemed to be a collar wrapped around her neck.

" Things are just starting to get interesting, aren't they, Chim Chim," the Trainer said to his faved Pokemon partner.

" Chimchar. Chim." The Chimchar replied, speaking as if saying " Yes, interesting indeed".

" Who do you think will be triumphant?"

" Char. Char."

" Really? You really think it will be him. You must have a lot of faith in this boy. Who knows, maybe you'll be right and he really is the winner. But I highly doubt it. His skills need to go beyond renewal."

" Chimchar. Char."

" That's right. At the way he uses his Pokemon, he might as well just be throwing rocks at them."

Patrick could move his legs again. He however couldn't move a muscle. He trembled at the sight of Firo. He had leverage over the situation. He had it over Uri, a girl he thought to be sweet and acted like a little sister to him, into a slave of a monster. Uri and Patrick's eyes were red from all the crying they had done. In Uri's hands was an Aura Sphere attack she was charging.

" Well, what are you waiting for, my dear?" Firo asked while his patience was drawing thin. If he waited any longer his fingers would get tired and he would end up pressing the button to her death. " Kill him. Kill the spaz. Killing is the only thing your good for."

" Just do it, Uri," Patrick cried. " If killing me is your endeavor to saving your own life than I don't care what happens to me. Besides, nobody cares about me. I'm just a homeless bum."

Uri couldn't do it. The portion of her energy she used to create her Aura Sphere gravely diminished. It soon shrunk to the size of a gumball and still kept shrinking. Patrick saw the terror in all this. If he didn't say something fast Firo was going to press the button on his remote and Uri would very well lose her life. He resorted to his last tactic, even it was dirty it was the only thing that came up in his mind, and spoke it out as freely as he was enable.

" If it makes you feel any better I never cared about you." It was a lie of course, Patrick cared greatly about her, but he thought it was the only way to save her life. " What they said is right about you. Maybe your better off to be without anyone. I only kept you because I thought I could sell you to the blackmarket. That is all there is to it."

" You heard him, Uri," Firo smirked. " He said he never once cared about you. You should have no problem killing someone who doesn't care about you, right? I bet you hate him now. Hate his face, hate his smell, hate everything about him. He used you. Now...kill him!"

The size of Uri's Aura Sphere grew back. It was now big enough to shot Patrick's head off. Uri aimed her sphere towards Patrick's head. The last thing she saw was his face. Uri couldn't understand. If he really didn't care about her, if she was just a means of money to him, then why did he look so happy when he was about to die? It almost looked like...he wanted her to kill him. Uri couldn't hold in her emotions any longer.

" I-I can't do it!"

" You disappoint me. Thinking of petty thoughts: love, care, happiness. Those are all just lies meant to make young girls like you feel empowered. If your going to lose yourself in those lies, then I don't want anything to do with you." Firo raised his remote up above Uri's head. His fingers prepared to touch the button that would lead to her death. " Goodbye, Uri-"

" Lillipup!"

Lily jumped up and bite Firo's hand. Her teeth sank into his bone narrow. Firo cursed Lily when he was bit. Lily grabbed the remote from Firo's hands and ran away from him. She then glared at him with the remote in her mouth.

" You filthy little mongrel! Give me back my remote!"

" Grrrrrr! Pup! Pup!"

" Slugma, get out here and show this mutt who's boss!"

Firo took out his pokeball using his right hand; his left hand was bitten from Lilly. Firo dropped the pokeball on the ground, it bounced, the seal opened and his Slugma emerged. Slugma snorted fire from its snot as it stared into Lily's eyes.

" Slugma!"

" Slugma, use Flamethrower now!"

" Slugma!"

Slugma blew flames out of its mouth. Lily jumped over the flames and landed on her feet after it vanished, remote in her mouth, and glaring into Firo's eyes.

" Don't give up you worthless Pokémon! Keep using Flamethrower!"

" Slugma!"

Slugma continued to blow flames through his mouth at Lily. Lily however was able to dodge all of his attacks by jumping sideways. There were times the remote would fly out of her mouth, but she caught with her jaws again. But while Lily was distracted from Firo the pyrokinetic was walking towards Patrick and Uri. He took out a match, scraped it against his clothes, and held it up to his mouth.

" I'm going to have to kill you myself."

" No, you can't. Uri's with me. Are you really going to put a child in harms way."

" Uri's going to be just fine. We hit here with attacks much more powerful than what you are going to receive that would kill most men. Her ability is Recover. No matter how many injuries she sub stains she'll just recover from them. So all I can say for you, poor boy is...goodbye."

" Char! Char!" Chim Chim jumped frantically trying to get his Trainer to help save Uri and Patrick, but he just stared at them from afar. " Char! Char!"

" Not now, Chim Chim. I want to see what happens next."

Firo blew on the flames with his alcoholic breath spreading the flames. Patrick did the only thing he could do. He grabbed Uri and turned around. He was going to take the flames while Uri would go completely unharmed. What he didn't expect however was Uri's eyes glowing green.

" P-P-Protect...Patrick..."

Uri's hands glowed bright green. When her hands touched the ground a large barrier surrounded her and Patrick. Patrick couldn't believe his eyes. He was astounded. The flames bounced off the barrier.

" No. Burn! Why won't you burn!" Firo shouted. He took out another match from his pocket and blew flames against Uri's barrier.

" _This is...the first time I ever used my powers to protect someone." _Uri's hands trembled with the authenticity of her powers. It was so powerful it amazed her. " _I'm helping someone. It feels so...good."_

Lily jumped two steps back and head-butted towards Slugma. Slugma however also head-butted Lily. Both she and him bounced off when their heads clashed together. Heat blew out of Slugma's mouth as he blew another flamethrower at her. This time Lily was burned.

" Lily!" Patrick tried getting out of the barrier, but it was solid. Patrick couldn't break free. He was trapped. " Uri, get me out of here, please! Lily needs my help!"

Firo just ran out of fire. Firo growled in anger when he ran out of fire. However, his anger turned into bliss when he saw his Slugma burning Lily. She dropped the remote. It was his weaver. When he reached the remote he could end Uri's life. And with her gone...the poor boy Patrick would have no way to defend himself.

" I just want you to know how proud I am of you, Uri. Really? You've really fulfilled yourself as being an Aura Guardian. It's such a pity. You could have been a good weapon for us, but not anymore. Your just a little girl."

" Hey, what are you doing?"

" What do you think? She's like a piece of machine. Eventually it will start working and the only thing you can do is recycle it. The thing about machines is you can't just throw them away. Like batteries. Batteries often contain corrosive hydroxides that makes them hazardous waste. If you don't put it in a zip-lock plastic bag and give it to the EPA, and it's a legitimate reason, it could pollute water."

Firo picked the remote off the ground. His Slugma was head-butting Lily. She whimpered and cried in pain as Slugma relentlessly started hitting her. Patrick trembled in fear when Firo was about to push the button.

" W-What are you doing?"

" Stopping this world from being contaminated any further. I'm going to expose of this battery permanently. With-just-one-push-of-this-butto-"

Firo saw something strange happen. The reflection from Uri's barrier turned bright white. Firo also heard a loud sound coming behind him. What he saw was Lily, her body glowing, like she was about to self destruct.

" What? What is this?"

Lilli..." Lilly's body exploded. The blast of Lilly's body blew Slugma and Firo away where Patrick and Uri were protected by Uri's barrier. " PUP!"

Firo fell on the ground. His arms and legs felt numb and felt broken. Firo couldn't even cry. The truth was the pain he felt was nothing to what he felt as a child. The tree was cut in half by the Bide attack.

" No..._Wait, I can still move my pelvis bones. If I can tap on the seal for my Magmar, I can make it save me. Wait...my bones...I can't move my bones."_

_" **Firo!" **_

_" Leader!"_

_" **Firo, you've failed me for the last time. You're hereby released."**_

_**" **No, Leader, please save me!"_

_" **Never. Prepare to be crushed, Firo!"**_

" Leader no!"

XXX

Green was in her house taking a shower. Since Red worked overseas she didn't have much money teacher music lessons. The only thing she could afford was a tub and a shower nozzle.

Green was getting her hair wet, rubbing shampoo in it, when the phone rang. Green was irritated by the noise. She was so busy she only got two showers a week. Green turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around her chest, and walked towards her cellphone sitting on a table.

" Hello."

" Green, listen to me!"

" Red? Red honey is that you?"

" Green, you have to get out!"

" Red? Red I can barely hear you. What are you trying to tell me?"

" You have to get out! There's a bomb!"

" What?"

" There's a bomb in our house. You have to get out right now-"

" **Goodbye Green," **a cold mechanical voice echoed in the shower. " **Goodbye Green. Goodbye Green.**"

Green couldn't believe her ears. Without a moment to think she closed the bathroom door and jumped into the tub. The steel tub and iron cast as well the door would protect her from the blast. That was all a thought. As she sank her body under the water of the tub...smoke and ceiling concrete flew over her head.


	17. Chapter 17

Unova League: Ditto, Flygon, Journey

The tree had fallen. It's bark was so large that anything it fell on would be crushed. Firo's Pokemon Slugma was knocked out from Lily's last attack. The tree however didn't fall on Firo-Patrick pushed the pyrokinetic out of the way. No one, not even Patrick expected he had the will to do it. Before he was trapped inside a barrier with Uri witnessing Lily unleash a super powerful move, the next he was out of the barrier and lying on the ground next to the pink haired man.

" W-What?" Firo said after seeing Patrick push him out of the way. " Why did you save me? After all I've done to you?"

In Patrick's eyes Firo could see tears dripping out. Firo was shocked by this. Never in his life had he ever seen anyone act as sensitive as Patrick. " You were in trouble. I wanted to help you."

" What? Your lying. You don't know anything about me. Aren't I hideous? Don't I disgust you? Why would you let a monster like me survive?"

" Your right. I don't know you. I don't know exactly what your going through. All I know is it's never too late to make the right decision."

" Is that so?" A man laughed in the woods. Patrick and Firo trembled in fear when they heard it. Firo was the most afraid. "So what is a right decision, eh? Would a right decision be saving someone from a falling tree? Would killing be a right decision? Theft? Arseny? What would bureaucrat's say about this, eh?"

Out of the woods a man wearing the same robes Firo wore walked out of the woods. Firo's pupils dilated and his hands drenched in sweat as the man wearing robes walked closer and closer to Patrick and him. Through his hood, which was pulled over his head and covered his eyes, Patrick could make out sharp teeth, sharper than a Sharkpedo's or a Carvanha's, glistening in the moonlight.

" So your the one who took Uri from us. Do you know what power she has? Do you have any idea what she's capable of?"

" I know she's an Aura Guardian," Patrick replied. " Are you an Aura Guardian like her?"

" Aura Guardian? No. We're part of something much more elite. Something tantalizing. I relish everything about what we are. And I especially like..."

The man pulled out what seemed like shrunken heads out of his robes. It was hard to see from the dim light. But as Patrick looked closer...he could see Tamara and her mother's decapicated heads held by the hair in the hooded man's hands. The sight of this made Patrick sweat in fear.

" It's a funny story with these two. When I met them they asked me if I was a bad guy. And do you know what I said? I told them I was their worst nightmare. Then that four-eyed girl tried attacking me."

XXX

" Onix, Rock Throw!"

" Growrr!"

Tamara's Onix smacked its giant tail in the ground and a large rock flew out. The rock headed straight for the hooded man...

XXX

" What that dumb girl didn't know was who she was up against. I could tell you." The hooded man walked up to a tree. " But I could just show you."

The man pulled the tree out of the ground, threw it in the air, and punched it. When the man punched the tree it shattered into tiny pieces of bark. The sight of the tree was so hard to bare Patrick fell on his knees. An image became vivid in his head of what might've happened...

XXX

The man punched the giant rock with his two hands at the same time. As he punched the rock it shattered into hundreds of small pebbles. Tamara couldn't believe it. Seeing him break that rock was almost transparent through her glasses. Then the man disappeared, reappeared in front of Tamara preparing to chop through her with his strong arms.

XXX

" It's funny; a mother's love. I thought that a woman's heart was small and blue like a blueberry. But that old ladies heart, even though it too had that same apperance the first time I laid my eyes on her, something allowed the growth of her heart into a watermelon. I'm guessing the person who made that possible was you."

XXX

Blood ran through the tips of the man's fingers. Just when he was about to use his very same hands on the girl her mother appeared in front of her daughter and was caught by his sharp hands. The lady had a line crossed diagonally through her chest. She fell back and into the arms of her daughter. Tamara shaked her mother around. Because when she looked at her...she was a statue. A motionless, breathless, pale statue without any life inside of her.

" Mom...? Mommy? Mom..."

Tamara couldn't hold her mother the way she was. She fell back and fell on the ground with her mother in her arms. She gazed under the hood of the stranger, and saw what were the brightest, scarest most intimidating eyes staring at her. His arms...they became the arms of a Bisharp, a metal killer. The man raised his hand up and hacked his arm down...

XXX

" If I was this old lady..." The man poked the wrinkly face of Tamara's mother severed head and laughed. " I would be so proud. I've met girls who always dream of wanting their parents dead. But this one..." The man shaked Tamara's severed head around. " She never left her mother's side. In fact, she tried to drag this old hags' body with her. But they ended up, well, just look for yourself. When I last heard them scream...it was almost like music to my ears."

" W-Why are you doing this? It's me you wanted, right?"

" You? What could I possibly want with you? Your nothing but a filthy, dirty, homosapien. I can't gain anything with someone as dirty as you."

" But why...why did you do that to those two?"

" Why you ask? Why? Hahaha." Patrick could see the man's eyes through his hoodie. They were red, bright, and gave him a chill in the back of his neck; his thorate vertebrate. And when he spoke, his heart felt like it was about to stop. " Because I want to see people die. I want everyone to die in fact by my own hands. There is a legend that the more I kill the longer I'll live, and the closer I'll get to longevity. And now, I'll have to kill you, poor boy, your little pup, and you too, Firo."

" W-What? Your going to kill me? Why?"

" Because you let yourself be saved by someone with filthy hands. You aren't the same as us; you no longer belong with us. It's too bad I have to do this to you, Firo. You told me you were an orphan just like me the moment we first meet. But in our organization it's kill or be killed. That's why even at the cost of hundreds-no, millions of souls, humans and Pokemon alike, it will all be for us to live forever-"

" Haha," Patrick laughed surprising Firo and the man with the Gyrados eyes.

" What?"

" Hahahahaha!"

" What's so damn funny?"

" Haha. You. You can't fool me. That's not really their heads, are they?"

" What are you-can't you just look at these? Their proof aren't they? Proof that these are your dead friends!"

" Please. You can't fool me. Tamara and her mother are strong. I remember how argumentative her mother was. She has more muscles in her old body than Tamara's Onix hasrocks in its body. And as for Tamara, well, she would protect her mother at all costs. Stop trying to play with my emotions!"

The hooded man was surprised. He thought Patrick was the docile type and could be easily manipulated because he looked so dumb. Apparently, he was being played as the fool. Just as Patrick figured out his plan, the heads he was holding, not Tamara's and her mothers, they molded into a pink slim. The slim kept molding until two small dots poked out of it. Patrick wasn't slow to take out his Pokedex.

**Ditto. The Transform Pokémon.** **It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked.**

XXX

The man was about to cut both woman in half. Just when his blade wretched towards them out of the ground came the rock bodied serpentine Onix. Onix wrapped his tail around the two girls and head-butted the man's attack. He then jumped in the air and fell into the ground, tunneling through the ground away from him. Unable to match the speed of a Pokemon underground, the man's hands returned to normal.

" Why must people always interfere with my fun? Then again I guess I have been playing too much with them. Time to meet back with Firo."

XXX

" Hahaha! I'm surprised you were able to see through my disguise, kid. Your sixth sense's our better than I thought. If I weren't going to kill you right now you could have even grown up to be a detective."

" He's not a detective," a voice echoed in the woods. " I'm a detective. And I'm taking all three of you in."

Out of the forest Detective Kanobara emerged. He floated above their heads surrounded by a large tornado and landed on his feet. A wide smile was still spread across his face as he sauntered towards the three like a man winning a Pokemon League.

" Wait...I know you," Patrick flinched. " Your...Your...Your Kanobara."

" Hello, Patrick. Long time no see. How are your vocal lessons going? I'm sorry to say this to you, Patrick, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you in."

" What? Why?"

" Because of all the crimes you commited. Even though I'm sure they were crimes feed yourself, and trust me I know what it means to do anything to survive, but crimes are still crimes, and people must pay for crimes."

" Yes, and I understand your just doing your job, Kanobara, but I just can't let you take me away just yet. I have a purpose now. Until I complete that goal...I just can't let you take me away."

" Oh, I'm glad to hear that. The only problem is I can't let you get away. Your a suspect for murder."

" M-Murder?"

" Yes. I believe he's name was Blue. And when I examined his body, well, let's just say your name popped up."

" Murder? Blue? what are you talking about? I don't know anyone by that name."

" I understand, Patrick. But you know me. I'm hungry. Hungry for excitement in this boring life of mine."

" Hahaha!"

" Oh, you with the robes? Do you have something to say?"

" Haha. Yes. I just wanted to say..." Orange flourescent light bright as a Volbeat's bulb glowed from his eyes. " Goodbye."

His mouth filled with electricty. He fired a beam of the electricity at Kanobara. Just when the beam was about to zap the detective, a wall of wind appeared. The lighting bounced off the wall and zapped the ground.

" Such fraility. Thinking might've saved you from all this onslaught, but now I have you trying to assault a fellow officier. And it's a crime...punishable by death. Alera, Whirlwind!"

Behind Kanobara a shadow of a giant bird soared above his head. Patrick, Firo, and the man wearing a robe held their hands over their heads trying not to be blown by the wind.

" Uri!"

Uri too was holding her hands over her head trying to weave away by the wind. Patrick ran to Uri. What he didn't expect was a stump sticking out the ground and falling over landing with his hands on her shoulders.

" Let us go, Chim Chim," the pro Trainer said watching the battle in the safety of the bushes.

" Chim?"

" Trust me. This is one battle we mustn't get ourselves involved in."

" Hmm. Typical of you, Patrick. If only you had some aptitude, then maybe things wouldn't end up this way." The wind blowing ceased down. Just as it did a whirlwind of leaves headed straight for him. " Don't worry about the pain, Patrick. My Alera is just like most Pokemon; our treasure. She just wants you to know who her master is. "

The leaves were sharp as razor blades. The blades flew straight towards Patrick about to go straight through his arms.

" _I'm filled with unbridled hope. Just when I think I could actually have an adventure of my own-oh, who am I kidding? I'm not some Trainer. I don't know anything about battles. I just wanted...to know who I am-"_

The leaves withered away as flames blew too them. The ashes of the flames fell into a pile. Patrick couldn't believe what he saw. It was Firo. Not just Firo but a new Pokemon the likes of which Patrick has never seen.

It looked a lot like Magmar, , but bigger, rounder and developed cannons on the ends of its arms. It has two huge flame-like shoulder pads that are possibly on fire. It also has a duck-like bill, except it is wider and shorter than Magmar's.

" Y-Your saving me?" Patrick asked, he couldn't believe his eyes.

" Don't flatter yourself. You save me I save you. That makes us even. Can you walk?"

" I think I can-ah! I can't!"

" Very well." Firo grabbed Patrick. Patrick's arms rested on Firo's neck. Wherever Firo walked Patrick walked with him. But after the first five steps the small dog Pokemon Lillipup came out and growled at him. On her back was Firo's Pokemon Slugma. " What are you looking at, slobber puss?"

" Lillipup! Grrrrrr!"

" Lily, it's okay."

" Pup?"

" Just trust me. Help Uri."

" Pup!" Lily ran up to Uri. She bit Uri's tarred red kosode. She pulled Uri away from Patrick and Firo to the direction of the inn. Lily used Dig to tunnel underground.

" Your Pokemon better not hurt my Slugma. I'll have your head if I see even a bruise on him."

" Hahaha." Patrick laughed with an earnest face.

" What's so funny?"

" I'm just surprised you care so much about your Pokémon. You can't fool me with all that tough exterior. You're really a nice guy."

" How about I burn you into barbecue. Would that make me a good guy?"

And so Patrick and Firo walked hands connected into the woods. As they both walked away into the woods, Kanobara was standing face to face with the hooded man.

" Hmph. Why don't you run away with all your little friends?"

" Ha. Run? Sorry, but you don't scare me. Especially since I'm not anything like them. And I'm not like them because..." A long tongue stuck out of his mouth. " I'm a mutant. A cross-breed of human and Pokemon and I went through thresholds to kill-"

The man was shot through his right knee. He fell on the ground. Above him was the earnest yet smug face of Kanobara laughing at him."

" Now you didn't think I'd come here alone, did you? I've got snipers all over this forest hiding in trees. Make one wrong move and it'll be your head that's blown next."

" You can't kill me. I'm indisposable. I'm a grim reaper. The more I kill the longer I live."

" That's a nice little saying you have there. But the sad truth is we will all have to die eventually. So would you like to die right now, ergo I let my snipers shot you, or would you'd rather die in a holding cell. From what I see your looking at ten maybe twenty-five years in prison."

" Ha. What's your name, old man?"

" It's Kanobara. Detective Kanobara. And I...I'm your worst fuckin' nightmare."

" Kanobara." The man started limply standing on his feet. Kanobara took out his Magium pistol and pointed it at him.

" Hands behind your head! Get the fuck back on the ground, asshole!"

" Very well. When I get through this I'm going to make your life a living torture. Your family, your work, I'll make you suffer so much you'll wish you'd take that gun and shot yourself in your head." Behind the hooded man's rear end a long purple Drapion tail sticked out. " I will never die-"

A bullet was fired out of nowhere and was fired straight through the left side of the man's head and exited through the other side. Again he fell on the ground, but a pool of blood dripped from his head.

" I warned you. I have snipers everywhere. But you couldn't-wait a minute. Y-Your..."

His robes molded into pink slime. His blood also turned pink. The pink slime dripped-swish-swosh, swish-swosh-away from Kanobara. Kanobara quickly took out his phone and dialed his numbers: 693-210-5555

" Hello, this is Kanobara! Keep a lookout. Someone's lurking in there. He should be concerned dangerous and keep a lookout for."

" Kanobara! Kanobara!"

" Melson? What is it , Melson?"

" Kanobara! We're being attacked! Oh God! He got Johnny! No! NO!"

XXX

The firefighters got a call that a girl named Green's house exploded. With their fireaxe's, rattled, they broke down the door.

" In here! She's in here!"

One firefighter, young and handsome, broke the door down. There he saw Green sitting in the tub with her hands covering her breasts.

" Somebody please get me out of here!" Green shouted. " I'm scared!"

" Don't worry, ma'am. Let me just help you to your feet-"

" Don't!"

" Ma'am, I think now isn't the time to think about modesty. Your house is on fire."

" Get me a towel! I need a towel! Towel! Get me a towel to wrap myself with!"

" Okay." The firefighter saw a towel. The only problem was it was on fire, and so was the other towel on the towel rack. " It's on fire."

" Then give me your jacket!"

" But this is my official uniform."

" GIVE IT TO ME!"

" Ah! Okay."

The firefighter took off his uniform. His white muscle shirt was the only thing he was still wearing. He placed the uniform over her back and helped her out of the tub.

" Ooh. You know you have nice arms. I bet you could make a lot of woman happy massaging them with these arms."

" Eh, that's quite flattering, ma'am, but I'm afraid I'm living with my boyfriend right now."

" Boyfriend? I knew it. He's just too handsome for the lady world. (sniff) Too handsome."

XXX

The next thing Green knew she was in an ambulence heading towards the hospital. She rubbed her thighs thinking of the trauma of the blast.

" Excuse me, miss, we have something you might want to see. Something that survived the blast."

Green was handed an old picture frame made out of copper. It was a picture of her and Red just when they were first dating. In the picture Green's hair was long, she wore green orb-shaped earrings, and a one piece black dress. There Red was, red jacket and jeans, that silly little hat of his, hugging her. She also saw all their Pokemon: Pika, Poli, Saur, Gyara, Snor, Aero, Wiggly, Blasty, Ditty, Clefy, Nido, and Blu.

" Red..."

Two men wearing scrubs and a man wearing a white jacket walked in the back of the ambulence with her. One man held his hands behind Green's head, the other wearing scrubs rubbed a wet cloth over her hand, and the man wearing a white jacket injected a needle into her.

" This is just to help you sleep. We'll also need to take you to a hospital just to make sure your not hurt in any way."

" Yes. And when I get out I want to see his face just one more time. Red."

XXX

Kanobara ran with half a dozen of his friends to where Johnny and Melson were. When they reached the sight they saw three bodies: Johnny's, Melson's, and what seemed like a young looking man with silk brown hair lying facedown.

" Is he the one who threatened you, Kanobara?"

" I-I don't know. He had a hood on the entire time. But he looks suspicious. Ed, how's the rest of our friends in the brigade doing?"

" Johnny...he's...he...he's dead. I can't feel a heart beat in him anywhere."

" Fuck. What about Melson?"

" Melson...? Wait, I can still hear him breathing. But it's strange."

" Strange how?"

" Does Melson seem a little thinner to you. This isn't diet thin, our fat oaf almost looks like a scarecrow. Do you think he's bulimic?"

" Who cares? Ed, I need you to fly Melson to the hospital. Use Jace."

" Right. Jace, come on out!"

Ed threw a pokeball in the air. As he did the seal opened and bright white light seeped out. When the light cleared a big dragon appeared. A large insect-like dragon Pokémon resembling slightly reptilian bipedal dragonfly, light green in color. It has a pair of large green rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It's eyes were "goggles" covering its eyes and a pair of green antennae which point back.

" Flygon!"

" Jace, use Fly! Fly me and Melson to the hospital, now!"

" Flygon!"

Flygon took to the sky. As he did Ed jumped on his back and Flygon grabbed Melson with his teeth before throwing him onto his back. Flygon flew away with Ed and Melson on his back.

" Do you think their going to be alright?"

" They'll be find. And now..." Kanobara kicked the right side of the man's face. " Let's see what you look like from under that hood-"

Something strange happened. Just as Kanobara kicked him his body molded into pink slime. The slime oozed over Kanobara's feet where two small black eyes popped out.

" Ditto."

" Ah! When did this...oh no..."

XXX

Ed was stirring Flygon by his antennae. Melsen was hanging by a rope by Flygon's tail. Ed didn't see Melsen as he was too busy stirring him.

Melsen wasn't as he appeared to be. First he wasn't sleeping. Second, when he touched his face it dissolved into pink slime. He approached his target, hands up and grabbed him!

XXX

" Kanobara! Kanobara, what can this mean?"

" It means we've been doped."

A shadow of something bad and winged fell from above and grabbed the giant puddle of slime. What happened to Ed, the poor man just helping a friend...no one had known.

" Kanobara, that's Ed's...Flygon. He's getting away!" Kanobara started laughing from his mouth. " What?" Kanobara continued laughing from his mouth. " What are you laughing about?"

" I'm just a little excited. There's a hunger in my stomach ready to be filled. Finally, things are getting interesting."

XXX

In the sky there was the man and his stolen Flygon. Rubbing his shoulders was a tall, slim charcoal haired girl wearing a bright pink dress.

" It was amazing how you dealt with those hellion's, master," the woman said rubbing his shoulders. " Soon we'll be the last one's in the world."

" I'm glad you think that, Marge. I only wish you were alive to tell me that." The man turned around and kissed her ghostly body. " Why can't I ever hold you like I use too?"

" Don't cry. Crying just isn't you. Just smile and be happy."

The image of Marge vanished. What remained of her was her fake scent. As he flew back to his leader on the back of Flygon he rubbed his antennae

" You sure are mystifying. A Pokemon as strong as you shouldn't be wasting his time helping humans. They should be free. You belong." Two antennae's the same as Flygon's popped out of the man's head. " You belong with a mutant like me."

XXX

Patrick and Firo continued with their journey back to Tamara's inn. Patrick shouted in pain while Firo helped him to the inn.

" Ow. A-Ah! Owie!"

" Stop crying, dirt boy. Even toddlers know when to keep their mouth's shut."

" I can't help it! All that fighting, all that running around, it's not good for the body."

" What are you talking about? It's just exercise. Exercise is suppose to be good for you, isn't it?"

" That's not true. A lot of people have died doing exercise. I think eating healthy is better than exercise."

" Well at least exercise gets you where you want to go. We're here by the way."

" Here...?"

Patrick couldn't at first believe what Firo was telling him. What he saw was burned food the same as burned fire wood. The only difference was the wood was broken into splinters. Patrick couldn't see Tamara or her mother anywhere.

" Tamara! Tamara...? Anyone? Is anyone here? Hello. Hello!"

" Give it a rest already. There's no way they'd survive our assassin."

" No...don't say that. There here. They have to be here."

" I told you there's no way they'd survive against our assassin. Their as good as dead. Just give it a break-"

The ground shaked under Patrick and Firo's feet. Patrick not able to stand up fell into Firo's arms; he stopped him from falling.

" What was that? Was it an Earthquake?"

" No. That my young Trainer is a Ground Pokemon."

Out of the ground came the serpentine Pokemon made entirely out of rocks Onix emerged. Onix arose above atop Firo and Patrick.

" Shit! We have to get out of here!"

" Wait. I know that Onix. That's Tamara's."

" Tamara? Are you sure?"

" I'm positive. Onix, where's Tamara?"

Patrick didn't think the big Pokemon could understand him. But it showed him his tail. His tail was squeezing around him. It wasn't until the tail stopped squeezing did he see daughter and mother lying together.

" Tamara!" Patrick ran over to both of them jumping frantically at them. " Please wake up! Please!"

" Kids."

Speaking of kids Firo saw his Magmortar walking in with Uri sitting on his left shoulder, and Lily the Lillipup carrying his Slugma on his back.

" Slugma, you've failed me you stupid slug. Now where's that little ball of smoke?" Firo saw Koffing playing with Patrick's Azurill Springer. Springer jumped on his bouncy tail while Koffing created balls of smoke to help keep him afloat. " I feel slightly giddy inside. Stupid Pokemon. Koffing!"

" Koff?"

" We're going!"

" Wait. I need you to help me!"

" Forget it. I helped you so now we're even. End of discussion, end of decision, contact terminated."

" Am all I am too you is a contract? I thought maybe you and me could travel together."

" Just a moment ago I tried to kill you. Don't think all you've done makes us buddy's or something. Magmortar, Slugma."

Uri jumped off Magmortar's back and ran too Patrick as he sucked the flaming slug up with his cannon. Firo then turned around and walked away with Magmortar and Slugma, soon Koffing as well, walking away. But Firo soon stood still with his back turned on Patrick.

" I just want you to know I'm thankful to find someone who actually cares about me. And even though I'm basically going rogue against my fellow cult members, I still can never forgive people like you. Never, ever, ever. Farewell, poor boy."

The moment Firo left Patrick, Uri, Lily, and Springer alone that's when Tamara and her mother started to wake up. There was a brief moment when Koffing glanced back at Springer and tooted a small gas ball. Engraved on the gasball was the world Friends.

" Ugh," Tamara groaned waking up. " My head hurts." Looking out at the transparent image was Patrick standing over Tamara with his hands on her elbows. He had a worried expression on his face. " Oh hi. What time is it?"

" Tamara!" Patrick hugged Tamara never wanting to let her go. " I'm so happy to see your alright. Don't ever scare me like that again."

" Gosh. What's with the waterworks, Patrick?"

" I was worried aobut you. I thought something bad happened to you."

" I'm fine. Look at me. I'm fine. Fine."

" Pup! Pup!" Lily barked happily seeing Tamara being safe and sound. Lily jumped on her and licked her face with her small tongue.

" That tickles. Stop it. Okay."

" Tamara." Tamara and Lily flinched at the sound of Tamara's mother shouting. Both looked up to see her staring down at her, smiling with tears of joy dripping down her eyes. " Your alive!"

Tamara's mother raised her daughter up and kissed her cheeks. Tamara was embarrased as Patrick just stood still and watched her getting kissed.

" Mom! Stop it!"

Tamara's mother let go of her daughter's cheeks and placed her back down. Patrick flinched as Tamara's mother pointed a finger at her.

" YOU!"

" Me?"

" Yes you." Tamara's mother stomped over to Patrick with her hands on her thighs. All the scornfulness in her face soon disappeared. She smiled. " Your my HERO!"

Tamara's mother hugged Patrick so hard his bones felt like they were going to crack. The entire time Tamara, Uri, Lily and Springer sweatdropped. On Lily's back was the egg.

" A-Ah! I can't feel my...OW!"

Patrick lost consciousness in the mother's arms. His mouth filled up with foam and everyone but Tamara's mother gasped. When Tamara's mother saw this she just let go of him and let him fall on the ground.

" There's just something about young people and bear hugs.

XXX

Young female detective whose hair was red like spider lillies was lying in a hospital bed. The doctors and nurses feared she might be in a coma. Detective Kanobara, who was standing over her hospital bed, woke her up using his own remedy: Heal Bell from a Miltank.

" Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty. Hey, you wouldn't happen to be wearing a garter belt by an chance.

" Yipe!" The female detective squeaked when she saw Detective Kanobara staring at her. " Oh, it's just you."

" Just me? Is that anyway to say to a fellow detective? You look at me as if I'm with upstarts and rogues."

" Why are you here?"

" Just a formality. I just wanted you to know I went to the morgue and found something interesting. That girl, you know the babysitter who was killed by a carton of bleach, well the guy down at the morgue said he found traces of spermacide on her."

" Spermacide? Are you telling me she was having sex before she died?"

" Exactly. Getting too hot for ya, huh baby?"

" Har har. I think we ought to pay our little husband friend a visit. Let's see if him and our victim were having an affair."

XXX

Morning finally came. Patrick was ready to depart for the next town. His hopes of being a Trainer were vastly expanding. He held an egg in his hands, and Lily and Springer were standing besides him. Patrick was standing in front of Uri, Tamara, and her mother were saying their farewells.

" Take care, Patrick." Tamara hugged Patrick. " The moment we get our inn back up and running please call us. Our names are in the phonebooks."

" Ahem!" Tamara's mother coughed not liking her daughter hugging a complete stranger. Tamara pulled away as her mother pat Patrick's right shoulder. " Do not worry about this little girl. We'll take care of her. And I hope you do win the Pokemon League. I have a lot riding on you."

" Thanks for letting me stay the night. It's better than sleeping alone. Well, when you do get your place back up and running I'll tell everyone I met about it." Patrick leaned down using only one hand to hold the egg and rubbed Uri's head. He smiled at her as she stared blankly at him. " Take care now, Uri. Be a good girl to these two. Their really nice. I'll have to go now but I hope we can met again."

Patrick walked away and headed for the woods. His image faded in the woods. Tamara and her mother walked in the other direction, but Uri still stood where she was. Her eyes twinkled in the light. Without further ado she ran in the direction Patrick had gone deserting Tamara and her mother and following after him.

XXX

Patrick continued following the path to **Striaton City** where his first Gym battle would be. He walked, egg in hand, to the town. Unexpectedly he felt something pulling on the back of his clothes. When he turned around to look down he saw Uri pulling on him.

" Uri? I can't take you with me, Uri." Uri continued to pull on Patrick's clothes acting like she couldn't hear him. " You can't stay with me, Uri. You can't stay with me."


End file.
